Encuentro
by mlgrabla
Summary: Shaoran Li trabaja como jefe del departamento de seguridad de una gran empresa en Tokio. Una noche, empujado por su amigo Eriol Hiiraguizawa, se acerca al 'Vogue', donde salva a una camarera de un hombre con segundas intenciones. Desde entonces, Sakura Kinomoto convertirá su orden en el caos. ¿Será capaz de someterse a los dictados del destino? ¿Y los de su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

El local estaba a rebosar de gente. Todos los que allí se congregaban era hombres con un solo objetivo: conseguir compañía para esa noche o, por lo menos, disfrutar de las vistas. La clientela tenía por afición atosigar a las camareras para que llegase cuanto antes la hora del espectáculo. Tal y como estaba previsto, a las doce de la noche, la iluminación del local se atenuó y los focos principales se centraron en la barra, donde las camareras se disponían a subir. La música comenzó a sonar con fuerza y las chicas comenzaron a bailar, regalándoles a los hombres más cercanos una visión casi completa de su ropa interior. Todas bailaron al ritmo de la música durante unos diez minutos, consiguiendo que casi todo el género masculino allí presente desembolsara generosas propinas para las chicas. Todos hicieron, excepto uno.

Él estaba apartado de toda la marabunta de hormonas revolucionadas, sentado en un rincón. Aquel tipo solo observaba el espectáculo, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo se había dejado convencer por su amigo Eriol para ir a aquel lugar. Ese sitio no era su estilo. De hecho, lo odiaba, del mismo modo que odiaba que las mujeres se expusieran de aquella manera. Asqueado por las miradas lujuriosas y las manos traicioneras que tocaban a las chicas, bebió un trago de su ginebra con limón al tiempo que las camareras bajaban de la improvisada tarima entre elogios y silbidos. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sus ojos marrones viajaron con rapidez y se fijaron en una de las camareras. Era una chica rubia, bajita y menuda, vestida con una sencilla camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas y una corta falda negra que enseñaba lo justo. Ella intentaba bajar con cuidado de la barra cuando un hombre, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, se aproximó a ella y la ayudó a bajar. Sin saber por qué, él saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra. Allí había gato encerrado. Apenas había dado unos pasos sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha cuando vio que su rostro, que había esbozado una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se tornó tenso y borró el gesto. El cincuentón tiraba de la camarera con ganas, sujetándola por un brazo y tratando de hacer que pasase por el hueco que hacía las veces de entrada y salida de la barra. Ella trataba de zafarse del agarre sin éxito, a pesar de que incluso algunas de sus compañeras tiraban de ella hacia el interior de la barra. No lo soportó más.

Nadie se movía. En el local se había instalado el silencio, salvo por el hilo musical que seguía resonando en los altavoces de las esquinas. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie interviniese? La estaba acosando, por el amor de Dios. Sin pensarlo, se abrió paso a través de los clientes y llegó hasta el cincuentón, que no se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo le ponía una mano sobre un hombro y apretaba con los dedos en el punto exacto donde se unían nervios, ligamento y músculo, por encima de la clavícula. El cincuentón se quejó, pero no aflojó el agarre.

-Deja a la señorita en paz-le dijo al cincuentón, que trataba por todos los medios de quitarse la mano del desconocido de encima.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa?-masculló el hombre- Yo la vi primero. Y es una puta, su trabajo es darme placer.

El desconocido del rincón no dejó pasar el comentario y, enredando su pierna derecha con la izquierda del cincuentón, tiró de él hacia abajo limpiamente, dejándolo caer al suelo con estrépito. A continuación, colocó una pierna encima del pecho del hombre, que había soltado por fin a la camarera. Toda la clientela estaba pendiente del espectáculo, nadie quería perderse nada de lo que ocurriera. El desconocido, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás hombres, sentenció:

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido? Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle la mano encima, o te juro que te la corto en pedazos.

El cincuentón asintió desde el suelo, dolorido. El desconocido quitó su pie de encima en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que el viejo había captado el mensaje y dejó que éste se escabullera entre la gente. Apenas dos segundos después, la seguridad del local entró y fue en busca del desconocido, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al brazo de la camarera, rojo por el fuerte agarre del cincuentón.

Dos enormes moles de músculo y hueso fueron directos a coger al salvador, per una voz femenina los detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Esperad!

Todos se volvieron hacia la camarera rescatada, que había salido de detrás de la barra y se interponía entre las dos moles y su salvador.

-Él no ha hecho nada-prosiguió la chica.

-Hemos oído un alboroto-repuso la mole número uno-. El tipo que acaba de salir nos dijo que un chico le había dado una paliza.

-Ese…-tartamudeó la camarera, nerviosa- tipo me estaba acosando. Y él-señaló a su espalda- me lo ha quitado de encima. Solo le ha tirado al suelo.

Ambas moles intercambiaron una mirada, de negro a gris. Al mismo tiempo, el desconocido no dejaba de mirar a la camarera. Lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada y esperar que la tormenta pasara. Parecía que ella se defendía bastante bien con gente que conocía. Curioso.

Finalmente, los dos tipos de seguridad asintieron y dieron un paso atrás. La clientela, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio a la espera del final del espectáculo, comprendió que aquello había acabado y volvió a su ambiente de ruido, risas y brindis. El resto de las chicas volvieron al trabajo, aún algo asustadas, mientras que la camarera rescatada cerraba los ojos, aliviada. La mole dos se acercó a ella y le susurró:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Touya. Vuelve a la puerta, por favor.

-Sabes que odio que trabajes aquí-gruñó Touya, echándole un breve vistazo al desconocido que había salvado a la chica y que aún no se había movido de su sitio, estudiando la situación con ojos atentos. No le gustaba.

-Sí-asintió ella, recuperando la atención de Touya-, pero es mi decisión, no la tuya.

Aquel volvió a gruñir, pasando sus ojos negros de nuevo de la camarera al salvador. Sin una palabra más, Touya suspiró, se volvió y se fue por dónde había venido, seguido de la mole uno. La chica se dio la vuelta cuando comprobó que el chico moreno de seguridad se había ido y encaró a su salvador, que quedó paralizado al ver el intenso color verde que coronaba el iris de los ojos de la camarera. Ella, por su parte, sonrió al desconocido.

-Gracias por…-comenzó.

-No te preocupes-la interrumpió el desconocido alzando una mano-. No ha sido nada.

Ella asintió con lentitud, sorprendida. Una corriente de dulzura y sobreprotección recorrió al desconocido de arriba abajo, dejándole sin defensas.

-¿Qué clase de llave has usado?-quiso saber la camarera, curiosa- ¿Sabes kárate?

Él apartó la mirada con rapidez, azorado. Odiaba hablar de él mismo.

-Algo-respondió, evitando mirar a la camarera de nuevo.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo, vale, ya lo pillo. Un maestro nunca revela sus secretos, ¿no?-bromeó la joven, posando una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Él se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de ella e, inevitablemente, sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de ella. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Sin saber por qué, se sentía perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin miedo, pero cuando ella le había tocado la adrenalina por el ataque había desaparecido, dejando un hueco vacío.

-En serio-alzó ella la voz, sacándole de su ensimismamiento-, muchas gracias.

Él fue a responder cuando una voz surgió de la que sería la trastienda del local.

-¡Eh, Kinomoto! ¡Vuelve al trabajo! ¡Venga!

Ella no pareció amilanarse ante los gritos, aunque suspiró y rompió el contacto con el desconocido. Entró de nuevo a la barra y se volvió hacia el desconocido, que comenzaba a caminar para desaparecer entre la gente.

-¡Oye!-le llamó; él se volvió, confuso y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él parpadeó un par de veces, anonadado.

-Li-respondió-. Shaoran Li.

La camarera sonrió, feliz, pero cuando fue a responder, se escuchó un nuevo grito del jefe del local. Sakura, sin saber qué hacer, miró con disculpa a Shaoran y se puso manos a la obra. Él vio que había vuelto al trabajo y que se había olvidado de su presencia, por lo que se encaminó a su mesa arrastrando los pies.

Shaoran se encontró con que su amigo Eriol Hiiraguizawa, sonriente y orgulloso, le esperaba cruzado de piernas y con una copa en las manos. Shaoran tomó asiento con pesadez y le dio un trago a su bebida, pero estuvo a punto de escupirla cuando la notó aguada por el hielo derretid. Eriol, a su lado, rió.

-Vaya, vaya, Li, así que ya has conocido a la preciosa Sakura.

Shaoran le miró con fastidio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la rubia con ojos verdes a la que has salvado. Es la flor del local, la estrella mimada del jefazo.

-Pues nadie se ha atrevido a defenderla de ese parásito-dijo Shaoran, asqueado.

-Lógico-repuso Eriol-, nadie quiere vérselas con Touya después.

-¿El de seguridad?-preguntó Shaoran, interesado; Eriol asintió con la cabeza- ¿Es su novio?

Su amigo rió, negando esta vez.

-Su hermano.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Shaoran, sin poder creer lo que oía- ¿Cómo deja que su hermana trabaje en este antro?

Eriol bebió de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni idea.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, molesto. Si fuese su hermana, jamás la dejaría entrar en un sitio como aquel. Eriol apuró su copa y tiró de su amigo.

-Vamos a por otra-le animó.

-Ni de coña-se negó Shaoran, levantándose de nuevo, pero esta vez para dirigirse hacia la salida-. Estoy harto de este sitio. Me voy.

-Venga, hombre, seguro que tu amiga te…

-He dicho que no.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Kinomoto fue una de las últimas personas en salir del 'Vogue'. Aquella noche, había temido por primera vez acabar como alguna de sus compañeras: atrapada bajo el cuerpo de un hombre que pagaba por su compañía más íntima. Realmente, ese no era su trabajo, pero su jefe las animaba a aceptarlo para conseguir un dinero extra. Por supuesto, él cobraba sus comisiones.

Aquel hombre era un ser déspota, sin corazón, gordo como un tonel y calvo como una bola de billar, con unos ojos negros penetrantes. Parecía poca cosa, pero tenía a mano un arsenal de mentiras y chantajes con los que controlar a las chicas. Sakura era diferente en ese aspecto. Ella había entrado a trabajar allí por voluntad propia y porque sabía que su hermano la protegería de cualquier imbécil que quisiera hacerle daño, incluido su jefe, aunque eso significase perder el trabajo que más le había durado en la vida.

Sin embargo, había sido otro quien la había defendido aquella noche, una persona cuyos ojos destilaban peligro continuamente. No entendía por qué se había arriesgado por ella, no recordaba haberle visto en el pub ninguna otra noche salvo aquella, al contrario que su amigo, el del pelo negro azulado y ojos azules.

-Shaoran…-musitó Sakura para sí misma, envuelta en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura-oyó que la llamaban a su lado.

La chica se volvió y miró a su hermano, que la esperaba con su mochila en la espalda y las llaves del coche en las manos

-Vamos.

Ella asintió y echó a andar tras Touya en silencio. En cuanto se montaron en el vehículo, Touya arrancó y condujo por las calles de Tokio devuelta a casa. Mientras su hermano conducía, Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar entre el escaso tráfico del domingo.

El sol atravesó el visillo beige y le dio de lleno en los ojos a Shaoran. Protestó y se revolvió en la cama, molesto. La noche anterior se había acostado a las tantas, era domingo y no le apetecía en absoluto levantarse tan pronto. Abrió un ojo y buscó con la mirada su reloj despertador en la mesita de noche de madera de caoba. Corroboró su teoría: tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana. Quejicoso, se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina principal, de color verde bosque. Al ver la tela, su mente se despejó del todo. Verde…

Jamás había visto un verde como el de aquella chica, un verde que nada tenía que envidiar a las esmeraldas de una corona. Un verde teñido de bondad y agradecimiento, a la par que de resignación y aceptación. ¿Cómo podía aquella criatura trabajar en ese antro de mala muerte? Con esos ojos podría pedir lo que quisiera, porque lo conseguiría. Ella… ¿Qué clase de persona permitiría que alguien como ella estuviera allí vendiendo bebidas y, probablemente, su cuerpo? Pensarlo le revolvía el estómago y le daba ganas de vomitar. Asqueroso.

-Sakura…-musitó Shaoran para sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Esa noche la había defendido de un cabrón sin escrúpulos. Y no porque fuera ella, lo habría hecho si hubiese estado acosando a cualquiera de las camareras. Lo había hecho porque, con simplemente verla, le pareció que ella no encajaba en absoluto en aquel ambiente y que, si dejaba que ese parásito se saliera con la suya, no volvería a ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos y tampoco su sonrisa. Estaba claro que ella no era como las demás, quienes parecían ya más curtidas en ese aspecto. No. Sakura Kinomoto era diferente.

Shaoran bufó al darse cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos. No la volvería a ver, básicamente, porque no regresaría al 'Vogue' ni aunque Eriol se arrastrase para besarle los pies. Desde el principio le pareció una mala idea ir allí y ahora lo corroboraba con su dolor de cabeza y su mal despertar. Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama hasta que el hambre pudo con él y tuvo que levantarse para desayunar.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para coger la leche y la mantequilla. Vio que la nevera estaba baja de reservas, por lo que apuntó mentalmente ir al supermercado al día siguiente después del trabajo. Preparó el desayuno y comenzó a tomarlo tranquilamente, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Apenas le había dado un sorbo a su vaso de leche cuando el sonido estridente del teléfono fijo rompió su momento de paz. Suspiró y, sin soltar la taza, fue al salón y descolgó el auricular.

-Residencia Li-dijo Shaoran con voz seca.

-¡Vaya! No parece que tengas resaca-dijo la voz de Eriol al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lógico-repuso Shaoran, bebiendo un poco de leche-, yo no me bebí medio bar anoche.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Shaoran-protestó Eriol-. Le quitas la gracia a todo. Con esa actitud no te echarás novia en la vida.

-Y bien poco que me interesa. Pareces mi madre, Eriol-respondió Shaoran, apurando su taza de leche.

-Eso dices ahora, pero algún día encontrarás a alguien que te atraviese de parte a parte y te deje hecho un trapo. Ese día me reiré de ti y solo entonces aceptarás la ayuda de una buena borrachera.

Shaoran se apartó el auricular de la oreja y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sigues borracho?

Eriol rió por lo bajo con tristeza. Fue en ese instante cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta.

-No me digas que sigues pensando esa chica, Tomoyo…-aventuró el joven castaño, separándose del mueble del salón donde se apoyaba la base del teléfono- No la conozco, pero creo que no deberías…

-Sí la conoces, amigo mío-le interrumpió Eriol con voz cansada-. Anoche la tuviste delante de tus narices.

-¿Anoche?-repitió Shaoran, confuso.

-¿Recuerdas a la morena de ojos azules que bailaba al lado de tu rubia?

-No es mi rubia-rectificó Shaoran antes de que Eriol siguiera montándose su propia película.

-Es igual. ¿La recuerdas?-Shaoran asintió, a pesar de que Eriol no podía verle; el moreno tomó el silencio de su amigo como un asentimiento mudo y progisuió:- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran caminó hasta la cocina y vio que su tostada se había enfriado. Asimilando que se había quedado sin desayuno y que su amigo se había enamorado de una…, una…, en fin, lo que fuera, alzó de nuevo la voz.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Eriol? Mira que no estoy para bromas…

-No.

Shaoran bufó. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Eriol no había querido sacarlo de su modo antisocial voluntario para que se relacionara con el resto del mundo, sino que lo había hecho para ver a la chica que le traía de cabeza otra vez. Una chica a la que veía en la distancia y rehuía cada vez que ella se acercaba, según le había contado su amigo.

-No te cabrees conmigo, por favor-pidió Eriol al notar que a su amigo se le habían calentado las narices.

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como un crío, me llamas.

-Shaoran…

Pero la voz de Eriol se cortó en cuanto Shaoran colgó el teléfono. Ya tenía el día hecho. Genial. Bendito domingo. Y bendito sarcasmo. En ese instante, Shaoran decidió que no dejaría que las tonterías de su amigo indeciso le fastidiasen el único día libre que tenía. Comió la tostada fría con cierto asco y se puso a sacar los ingredientes para el almuerzo de aquel día. No había nada como cocinar para despejarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura se pasó toda la mañana del lunes limpiando la casa que su padre les había dejado. Hacia la una de la tarde tuvo que salir al supermercado para hacer la compra de la semana y poder hacer lo que tenía planeado para la cena de esa noche. Ese día le tocaba a ella. Desde pequeña, Sakura, Touya y su padre se habían turnado las tareas de la casa y esa tradición se había mantenido incluso después de la desaparición de su padre.

El joven maestro Fujitaka era una de las personas con más prestigio en Tokio, dada su popular y flamante carrera como arqueólogo y profesor en la Facultad de Historia y Arqueología. Sakura recordaba con cariño cómo su padre siempre le hablaba de sus excavaciones y descubrimientos, sobre todo los de Egipto. Su desaparición a sus doce años trastocó su vida y la de su hermano, y la obligó a crecer demasiado rápido. A los quince años ya trabajaba como niñera para ayudar en los gastos de la casa y desde los dieciocho bailaba y servía en el 'Vogue'. Ahora, con veintidós años, no veía su vida más allá del local. Aquel era su presente y, por el momento, su futuro.

Sakura apartó con energía ese pensamiento al entrar en el supermercado y se internó entre sus calles y estanterías. Sacó una lista de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se dirigió hacia su primera parada. Unos minutos después, Sakura caminaba cargada con todas las cosas que debía comprar hacia la caja. La mala suerte había querido que no hubiese ningún carrito ni cesta disponible. Estaba a punto de ponerse en la cola de una de las cajas para pagar cuando, sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien que, a su vez, cayó sobre una pila de latas de atún en conserva. Las latas estallaron al caer al suelo y embarraron a la persona con la que Sakura había chocado. La joven, asustada, miró por un lado de su montaña de cosas y vio a un hombre en el suelo tratando de quitarse la pringue aceitosa de los atunes. Ella se acercó con prisa, disculpándose.

-¡Oh, por Dios, lo siento!-repetía Sakura una y otra vez, apurada, bajo la atenta mirada de cajeras y clientes- La pila es muy alta y no veía nada y…

-Maldita niña…-se quejó el hombre, de unos cuarenta años, mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad- ¿¡Por qué demonios no miras por dónde vas!?

Nadie se movía ni reaccionaba ante el visible aturullamiento de Sakua, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que el hombre se aproximaba a ella con intención de atraparla.

-De verdad que lo siento-se disculpó una vez más Sakura, rogando al cielo por que aquello le apaciguase un poco-. No ha sido mi intención, se lo juro.

-¿Tu intención?-el hombre alzó una mano y cogió con fuerza uno de los brazos de Sakura, tirando de ella y consiguiendo que todas sus cosas acabasen esparcidas por el suelo- Ya te enseñaré yo… Intención…

Sakura notó el empujón, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cayó al suelo, justo en el mismo charco de atún y aceite en el que antes se bañaba el hombre, que ahora amenazaba con cruzarle la cara de un bofetón con una de sus enormes y rechonchas manos. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a su agresor, no pensaba en que nadie se iba a interponer. No había hecho nada malo, todo había sido un accidente. Pero nadie la ayudaba. Nadie se entrometía en el enfrentamiento. La joven se preparó para recibir el golpe, cerró los ojos y pidió que pasara rápido. Sin embargo, el siguiente golpe que oyó no fue el de la enorme mano del hombre contra su rostro, sino el de alguien chocando con fuerza y estruendo contra una estantería.

Sakura abrió un poco lo ojos y vio que alguien sujetaba por la camiseta al hombre que estaba a punto de pegarle.

-¡Discúlpate!-exigió el chico que tenía atrapado al agresor- ¡Ahora! ¡Discúlpate!

Aquel ímpetu hizo que los engranajes de Sakura volvieran a reaccionar y reconocieran aquella voz.

-No tengo todo el día. ¡Discúlpate!-exigió una vez más Shaoran, apretando aún más el agarre y levantando del suelo a aquel malnacido- ¡Ya!

El agresor miró a Sakura con asco por encima del hombro de Shaoran.

-Zorra…-murmuró el hombre, ganándose un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Shaoran.

El tipo escupió sangre al suelo, atolondrado y miró de nuevo a Sakura, que se mantenía quieta en el suelo, enmudecida, como una estatua. No se atrevía a moverse. ¿Por qué Shaoran aparecía cada vez que ella lo necesitaba? ¿Sería casualidad? La voz del agresor la devolvió a la realidad.

-Discúlpame-musitó entre dientes.

Sakura asintió levemente y Shaoran, viendo de reojo que ella aceptaba sus disculpas nada sinceras, soltó al agresor. De inmediato, el hombre salió del supermercado empujando a la gente, que ya empezaba a murmurar lo sucedido y a volver a sus asuntos. Por su parte, Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y se arrodilló, inspeccionándola con la mirada y rezando por que ella no tuviera ni un solo rasguño. Sakura se amedrentó ante el brillo acerado en los ojos de Shaoran.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el joven, quitándole restos de atún de encima a Sakura.

-Sí… Sí…-tartamudeó ella, perdida en su peligrosa mirada- Gr… Gracias, Li…

Shaoran dio un pequeño bote al escuchar su apellido en boca de ella y desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

-No te preocupes.

Sakura sonrió con timidez, recordando que aquella era la misma respuesta que le había dado la otra noche. Shaoran vio el gesto de reojo y no pudo más. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Sakura, que la cogió, agradecida. En el momento en que sus pieles se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos de la cabeza a los pies, aturdiéndolos momentáneamente. Sakura se apresuró a ponerse en pie y a soltar la mano de Shaoran, que aprovechó el momento para comenzar a recoger las cosas de Sakura, esparcidas por el suelo. Ella quiso ayudar, pero una mirada de advertencia de Shaoran bastó para que prefiriera quedarse quietecita a un lado. Sakura esperó a que el joven le devolviera sus cosas, pero éste no lo hizo, sino que ajustó su propia cesta en el brazo y cargó con los productos de ella sin ningún problema. Sakura se le quedó mirando.

-Pesa demasiado. Yo lo llevaré-explicó simplemente Shaoran sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida y volvió a sonreír.

-Muchísimas gracias-murmuró Sakura-. No hacía falta…

-No te…

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé, "no te preocupes"-rió Sakura, consiguiendo que Shaoran se sonrojase aún más, como si tuviera quince años.

Shaoran no respondió, sino que se puso en la cola. Cuando fue su turno, dejó que Sakura lo ayudase a descargarlo todo y que pagase lo que le correspondía, siempre teniendo cuidado de no volver al tocarla. En cuanto ella acabó, él hizo lo propio con lo suyo y cargó de nuevo con las bolsas de Sakura hasta la salida del supermercado. No hablaron hasta que salieron del lugar. Ella esperaba que él le devolviese sus cosas, pero no fue así. Sakura vio, confusa, cómo Shaoran llevaba todas las bolsas hacia un coche, lo abría y las depositaba en orden en el maletero. Sakura lo siguió, más perdida todavía. En el instante en que Shaoran cerró el maletero, él la miró y se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

-Yo te llevo. Sube-dijo simplemente al ver la confusión de Sakura.

-Pero…-quiso protestar la joven, ganándose una nueva mirada de advertencia de Shaoran.

Sakura cerró la boca de inmediato. Había aprendido que no podía protestar cuando él la miraba así. Ambos subieron al coche y Shaoran arrancó.

-¿Dónde vives?-le preguntó el joven castaño saliendo del aparcamiento el supermercado.

-A dos manzanas del Parque del Pingüino.

Shaoran la miró de reojo.

-Eso está en el barrio de Tomoeda, a las afueras.

Sakura asintió sin decir una palabra más, lo cual sorprendió a Shaoran. Tal vez sería mejor cerrar el pico y dejarla tranquila. El susto que se había llevado había sido curioso.

Shaoran giró a la derecha en el primer cruce y se dirigió hacia Tomoeda. En el interior del vehículo no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, tan solo el ronroneo del motor. Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué le hacía el favor de llevarla a casa? ¿Lo habría hecho con todas las chicas a las que salvaba? Ese pensamiento la fastidió y la hizo sentir como una más en su lista. Se cruzó de brazos, inexplicablemente molesta. «¿De qué lista estás hablando, Sakura? Si ni siquiera te has acostado con él», dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sakura sintió que una corriente de calor le recorría las mejillas, más aún cuando se percató de que Shaoran la vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó entonces Shaoran, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué?

-Eso pregunto yo.

Sakura parpadeó, perdida.

-No te sigo…-se excusó la joven, que no sabía qué se ha perdido perdido.

Shaoran gruñó. Menuda niña despistada…

-Te he preguntado que qué te pasa-repitió Shaoran, hastiado. Apenas había hablado con ella y ya le tenía nervioso y harto.

-Ah…-dijo Sakura simplemente, bajando la mirada- Estoy bien…

Shaoran suspiró y agarró con fuerza el volante. Por suerte, habían llegado ya a la entrada norte del parque. Sakura, notando la tensión del ambiente, susurró con timidez:

-Gracias por traerme.

Fue a abrir la puerta del vehículo sin decir nada más cuando Shaoran, sintiéndose como imbécil, cerró el coche a cal y canto, apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella, respirando hondo.

-¿Cómo lo haces para meterte siempre en problemas?-inquirió el joven, inclinándose un poco hacia ella y observando el perfecto verde del iris de los ojos de Sakura- Te he visto dos veces y en ambas has estado a punto de acabar muy mal. ¿Lo haces adrede?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Eso es una estupidez!

-¿Seguro que no tienes déficit de atención o algo por el estilo?

-¿CÓMO?

-Bueno, a ver, no me explico entonces cómo alguien como tú está trabajando en un sitio como el 'Vogue'. Es rematadamente absurdo. ¿De verdad me hablas a mí de estupideces?

Sakura ahogó un grito.

-No me lo puedo creer…

Shaoran no comprendía por qué él seguía insistiendo en el tema. El día anterior había quedado consigo mismo en que dejaría pasar el episodio, porque no volvería a repetirse, no regresaría a local y, lo más probable, no volvería a verla. «Y mira dónde estás, pedazo de cretino», le criticó su vocecita interior. Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, tomando consciencia de nuevo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipollas? ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho eso? Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sakura.

-Oye-le dijo la joven con enfado, cosa que lo impresionó-, si tanto te molesta ayudarme cuando tengo un problema, gira la cabeza como el resto y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Acto seguido, Sakura empujó el cierre de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo por ella antes de que a Shaoran le diese tiempo a reaccionar y pararla. La chica abrió el maletero, cogió las bolsas como pudo y lo cerró, no sin cierta dificultad. Sakura se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y espetó:

-Gracias y hasta nunca-y se fue, dejando a un Shaoran anonadado y rojo como un tomate por la rabia.

Cuando Sakura se perdió en la lejanía, Shaoran dio un fuerte golpe en el volante. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? La había vuelto a salvar, ¿y así se lo agradecía?

Por un momento, cuando escuchó su voz en el supermercado, pensó que debía ser una broma o alguien que se le pareciera hablando. Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza le dijo que era ella y tiró de él para ir a buscarla. Al verla en el suelo, un fuego oscuro le recorrió de arriba abajo. Apenas soltó la cesta con las pocas cosas que llevaba, cogió a aquel tipo de la sucia camiseta y lo estampó contra la estantería más cercana. En ningún momento intervino nadie para pararle. De hecho, dudaba que nadie fuese capaz de meterse en él y aquel imbécil que la había tirado al suelo.

En cuanto se libró de él, rogó por que Sakura no estuviese herida, porque no respondería de sus actos si así fuese. Un instinto sobreprotector se había adueñado de él y se empeñó en no dejarla sola hasta que estuviese en su casa. Pero, claro, a niña no podía conformarse con agradecerle el detalle y ya está, sino que encima lo había despachado como a un mosquito. «Normal, la has llamado tonta descaradamente. ¿A quién se le ocurre?».

Shaoran bufó, arrancó el coche y condujo hasta su apartamento, cerca del centro de Tokio. Trató de no pensar en el episodio de aquel día durante todo el camino de vuelta. A pesar de que Sakura lo había dejado plantado como a un árbol, el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella le había resultado agradable…, salvo la última parte. No solía sentirse cómo con las personas, sobre todo con las mujeres, que nunca dejaban de parlotear. Sakura, por el contrario, se había mantenido callada, tímida y reservada…, hasta que él apagó el motor del coche y abrió la boca para insultarla.

Era curioso cómo Sakura se había enfrentado a él pero no a su agresor en el supermercado ni al acosador de la otra noche en el pub. Aquello ocupó la mente de Shaoran hasta que llegó al aparcamiento subterráneo de su bloque de apartamentos y aparcó su coche en su plaza. Salió del coche y se dirigió al maletero para recoger la única bolsa que le pertenecía. Sin embargo, allí no había nada.

-Pero, ¿qué…?-musitó Shaoran, estupefacto- No me lo puedo creer… ¡Se la ha llevado!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura llegó a su casa rumiando por lo bajo y maldiciendo a Shaoran Li con todas las palabras que era capaz de pronunciar. Nadie le había pedido ayuda o que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, y mucho menos que diera su opinión acerca de algo que ni conocía ni iba a conocer nunca. Si tanto le molestaba salvarla, ¿por qué demonios no la ignoraba y la dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo en otra vida? Tal vez no rezó adecuadamente en Año Nuevo en el Templo Tsukimine.

-Menudo idiota… Desagradable… Estúpido… Maleducado, pretencioso, arrogante...-musitaba Sakura mientras dejaba las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y depositaba los productos en su lugar correspondiente.

Sin embargo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Habría jurado que, cuando salió del supermercado, su compra ocupaba cinco bolsas y en ese mismo instante había seis en su cocina. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Cogió la bolsa que estaba de más y la abrió para ver su contenido. Justo cuando estaba por ver lo que había, la puerta de la casa se abrió y unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo hasta donde ella estaba.

-Ya estoy aquí, monstruo-dijo Touya a espaldas de Sakura.

La chica gruñó y se volvió para encararle.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No soy un monstruo!-protestó Sakura al tiempo que su hermano entraba completamente en la estancia.

-Lo que tú digas…-Touya cogió un pedazo de pan de la panera y se lo llevó a la boca-, monstruo.

Sakura achinó los ojos y apretó los dientes, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Tal era la intensidad de la rabia acumulada en ella que Touya dio un paso atrás, intimidado, y se escabulló a su habitación sin decir una palabra más. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono fijo y Sakura se apresuró a ir al salón a atender la llamada, obviando la bolsa misteriosa en la cocina.

-Residencia Kinomoto-saludó con voz alegre.

-¿Sakura?-dijo una voz desconocida al otro lado del teléfono.

La chica cogió con fuerza el auricular y lo apretó aún más contra su oreja, tensa.

-Sí. ¿Quién es?

-La persona a la que le has robado la bolsa de la compra.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano libre, ahogando un gritito. Sacudida por la impresión, corrió hacia la cocina y vio la bolsa número seis, la que no encajaba en su cocina, llena de productos que ella no había comprado.

-Oh, Dios…

-Exacto-coincidió Shaoran con voz condescendiente.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces para poder pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo diantre había conseguido su teléfono si ella no se lo había dado? Aquello tendría que esperar a una futura investigación. Por el momento, ella se había llevado algo que no era suyo y que, para más inri, pertenecía a la persona a la que menos quería volver a ver.

-Lo siento mucho, Li, no me he dado cuenta…

-Devuélvemela-exigió Shaoran sin andarse por las ramas e interrumpiendo la retahíla de disculpas de Sakura.

De nuevo, el tono de "soy superior a ti, obedéceme" le crispó los nervios a la chica. La rabia y la impotencia de hacía un rato volvieron a Sakura y, sin saber por qué, cogió aire y volvió a encararse contra Shaoran.

-No.

-¿Cómo?-Shaoran parecía no creer lo que le decía; o eso, o de repente se había vuelto sordo, una de dos.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, por Dios-se exasperó Sakura-. ¿Eres sordo o imbécil? He dicho que no.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No-repitió Sakura, cansada, sin saber de dónde le salía el coraje para hablarle así.

Ella jamás se había portado de aquella manera. De hecho, pecaba de ser tan buena. Siempre se aprovechaban de Sakura y ella nunca había hecho nada por remediarlo. Hasta ahora. Algo en ella erupcionaba como un volcán cuando Shaoran le hablaba de aquella forma. Sentía que su autocontrol se esfumaba, dando paso a un sentimiento de enfado bastante profundo y no era algo que le gustase demasiado. A pesar de eso, no podía hacer nada más que echarle huevos al asunto y encarar a ese idiota que la salvaba sin motivo alguno aparente. Sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a ese tipo que no era una niña tonta como él pensaba y que su vida no era tan sencilla como le había hecho ver que creía.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?-inquirió Shaoran, burlándose de ella.

-Sí-repuso al instante-. Te daré tu bendita bolsa cuando aprendas a ser educado y amable con las personas. Hasta entonces, ve haciendo otro viaje al supermercado, no vaya a ser que pases hambre. Adiós.

Y, sin decir nada más, Sakura colgó el teléfono, probablemente dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca.

-Sakura. ¡Sakura!

El pitido constante del teléfono paralizó a Shaoran. No podía ser. ¿En serio le había colgado? ¿De verdad se había atrevido a cortar la llamada? Tenía que ser una broma… Pero no. La llamada se había cortado. O, más bien, Sakura le había colgado.

-Maldita niña…-escupió Shaoran, dejando el auricular en su sitio y dándole una patada al mueble que soportaba el aparato, una pequeña lámpara y un libro sobre las pirámides de Giza y su relación con la constelación de Orión.

Apenas sintió el golpe, porque la adrenalina se estaba amontonando de nuevo en su sangre. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Primero le sonreía, luego lo mandaba a tomar viento fresco y ahora le robaba la comida. Le daba igual si lo hacía adrede o no, lo importante es que, desde que la conoció hacía dos días, le había vuelto el mundo del revés y estaba estresado todo el tiempo. La tenía en la cabeza a todas horas y eso tampoco ayudaba, sobre todo después de aquel desplante.

Decidido a poner fin a aquella situación en la que él siempre salía perdiendo, volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó el número de Eriol. Le haría una pequeña visita a esa niña y se enteraría de que estaba tratando con el señor del Clan Li de Hong Kong.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Shaoran salvó a Sakura en el supermercado y ella se había negado a devolverle la bolsa de la compra que se había llevado por error. Era viernes por la noche y Sakura trabajaba de nuevo. Durante esos días, ella se fue olvidando del asunto en la medida de lo posible, aunque mantenía la bolsa en su cocina. Había decidido que, si en unos días más Shaoran no aparecía, se quedaría con todo lo que había en ella. Estaba tranquila con si decisión, a pesar de que algo en ella le deía que lo mejor sería hablar con él, disculparse por su comportamiento y, tal vez, entablar una relación con él que no fuese ni la mitad de destructiva que la que habían tenido hasta ahora, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "relación".

Cuando le contó a Tomoyo lo ocurrido y su plan, ella solo se echó a reír. La principal cuestión que había que resolver era cómo Shaoran había conseguido su teléfono. Estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando su amiga le dijo que había llamado al local para conseguirlo y que lo sabía porque había escuchado al jefe quejarse porque no lo habían dejado en paz hasta que se lo había dado a la persona que lo estaba acosando.

Sakura suspiró. Era fácil conseguir el número del jefe, sobre todo si la llamada tenía que ver con las chicas. Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba por el hueco de la barra y se internaba tras Tomoyo en el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos de las chicas y a la pequeña trastienda, un cuartucho que servía para todo, incluso para las visitas inesperadas del resto de las camareras.

-¿Qué gana él con esto?-le preguntó Sakura a su amiga mientras ella abría la puerta del camerino de ellas dos- Es absurdo. ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?

-Tal vez está interesado en ti-aventuró la joven de pelo oscuro, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Tal vez es un admirador tuyo y la única forma de expresar su interés sea…

-¿Jodiéndome? ¿Acosándome? En caso de que sea así, es un poco extremista, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y si es tu príncipe azul?

-¿Príncipe azul?-se carcajeó Sakura mientras se sacaba de encima la ropa que llevaba y sacaba de su mochila su "uniforme" para trabajar: una blusa blanca y la permanente falda negra- Ese tiene de príncipe lo que yo de rana, Tomoyo.

Su amiga se la quedó mirando, divertida, observando cómo su amiga se peleaba con los botones de la blusa. Tomoyo se acercó a ella y la ayudó en su tarea.

-Madre mía, Sakura Kinomoto ha sacado las uñas-bromeó Tomoyo al ver la expresión de enfado de la joven que tenía enfrente.

La aludida no respondió ante la provocación de la morena y se centró en terminar de arreglarse. Unos diez minutos después, ambas estaban listas y salían del camerino en dirección a la barra, donde el resto de sus compañeras ya empezaban a servir las primeras copas de la noche. Eran las once de la noche, el DJ ya estaba en su puesto y pinchaba música actual, animando a los primeros clientes a consumir más alcohol y a las camareras a no dormirse tan pronto.

En un pequeño receso, Tomoyo cogió a Sakura del brazo y la separó del resto de sus compañeras. La rubia, confusa, miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y la mirada interrogante.

-¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo entrelazó los dedos, nerviosa. Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura y la preocupó: Tomoyo _nunca_ se ponía nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando tenía que aceptar algún encargo de tipo sexual.

-Hay algo que no te he contado…-susurró la morena con los ojos muy abiertos- Últimamente, hay un chico con el pelo oscuro, ojos azules y gafas plateadas que pasa por aquí todas las noches que abrimos.

-Vaya-se asombró Sakura-, sí que eres observadora, Tomoyo. Solo te ha faltado decirme el color de su ropa interior.

-Agh, calla y escúchame. El caso es que siempre se me queda mirando, y yo a él. Y cuando me acerco para hablar con él, se asusta y se esconde entre la gente. A veces, incluso se va corriendo de aquí. Y no sé qué hacer, por lo peor es que me lo encuentro todas las noches, como hoy.

-¿Qué?-Sakura alzó las cejas.

-Está aquí.

-¿En serio?-Sakura giró en redondo la cabeza y escudriñó la oscuridad del local- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Tomoyo asió las manos de Sakura y tiró de ella hacia abajo. La joven se volvió hacia su amiga, que parecía realmente preocupada por el asunto y se reprendió mentalmente. A veces, era demasiado curiosa.

Sakura se apenó por su amiga. Tomoyo siempre había llamado la atención de muchos chicos, pero a todos los había ido rechazando. En un principio, Sakura pensaba que aquello se debía a que Tomoyo era tímida con los chicos, pero luego descubrió que no era por eso por lo que los rechazaba, sino porque siempre había sentido un cariño especial por ella. Sakura, con toda la amabilidad y cariño de su corazón, le explicó a Tomoyo que aquello no podía ser y que, para ella, Tomoyo siempre sería su mejor amiga, su hermana. La joven morena, lejos de entristecerse por su rechazo, se alegró de que Sakura hubiera sido sincera con ella y no la hubiera mirado con asco, aceptando así la decisión de su amiga. Desde entonces, Tomoyo había enfocado su amor no correspondido en el resto de sus amigas, protegiéndolas y aconsejándolas. Y hasta hacía apenas dos semanas no había vuelto a sentir ese nerviosismo característico cuando alguien te gusta.

Saber que por fin Tomoyo se estaba permitiendo sentir amor de nuevo ponía a Sakura muy contenta, pero el hecho de que aquel hombre huyera de ella cada vez que se acercaba a él la enfurecía.

-¿Es que no tiene ojos en la cara o qué?-estalló Sakura, sobresaltando a su amiga.

-Se pasa toda la noche buscándome con la mirada-comentó Tomoyo-, pero cuando me acerco, ¡plaf!, se va. No sé qué quiere, estoy confusa.

-Uhm… Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no te parece?-sonrió Sakura con decisión.

Tomoyo imitó el gesto de su amiga y la abrazó, hasta que la clientela aumentó y comenzó a pedir más y más alcohol. Ambas amigas se separaron y Tomoyo dio gracias por no haber perdido a su más preciaba amiga.

-¿Crees que vendrá hoy tu príncipe salvador?-bromeó Tomoyo, sirviendo junto a Sakura.

Sakura cambió la expresión y cerró los ojos momentáneamente para tratar de controlar su rabia.

-Por el bien de su entrepierna, espero que no.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo y siguió con su trabajo. Ese cambio de actitud en Sakura frente a un hombre le gustaba. Por fin Sakura estaba empezando a plantarle cara a los problemas y a ponerle solución ella misma, sin depender de su hermano ni de nadie.

Todo iba de fábula. Había muchos clientes nuevos y otros más conocidos. Sakura servía sin parar y recibía propinas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella noche nada podía salir mal y aún estaba pendiente el tema de Tomoyo. Ya se les ocurriría algo. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que, a las doce menos cuarto de la noche, Tomoyo la asió de nuevo de un brazo y le habló al oído.

-Ahí está.

-¿Quién?-Sakura la miró sin entender- ¿El chico que te rehúye?

-Sí, pero ya lo había visto antes. Me refiero a su acompañante.

-¿Qué? Tomoyo, de verdad que no te sigo.

Tomoyo la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar.

-Busca en la esquina del fondo, la del lado derecho. ¿Le ves?

Sakura analizó con la mirada a todo ser viviente del 'Vogue'. Iba a darse por vencida cuando le vio, sentado en el mismo rincón que el fin de semana anterior, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo de su asiento y una copa en su mano izquierda, el pelo castaño revuelto y sus ojos, ahora más oscuros por la luz, refulgiendo y centrándose en ella. Sakura sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y que el local se le venía encima.

-No… No…-se giró hacia Tomoyo, sintiendo que su creciente valentía se iba yendo a pique por segundos- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Shaoran había preferido sentarse en el mismo lugar que el sábado anterior. Aunque aún era viernes y al día siguiente tendría que trabajar y levantarse temprano, no quiso dejar pasar su encuentro ni un solo día más. Durante toda la semana había pensado en ella, en sus ojos, su voz, su sonrisa y su carácter, sobre todo porque tuvo que volver al supermercado, tal y como ella le había dicho. En parte, le frustraba que ella ocupase sus pensamientos cada microsegundo del día. Era el jefe del departamento de seguridad de la empresa en la que trabajaba y no podía permitirse echar a volar su imaginación. Y esa era la peor parte. Por mucho que lo evitara, siempre se le venía a la cabeza alguna imagen hipotética en la que se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba para acallar su retahíla de sermones. Porque lo cierto era que, cada vez que la veía, se preguntaba cómo sabrían esos labios carnosos que no le dejaban tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Shaoran pensaba que aquello era una debilidad y odiaba la sensación de sentirse débil, básicamente porque él siempre había sido el fuerte de cualquier grupo. El fuerte y el peligroso.

Por otra parte, el no dejar de recordar su desplante de aquel día le daba fuerzas y ánimo para continuar con su plan. Sí, se estaba comportando como un crío, pero eso le daba igual. No era una simple venganza. Era más que eso. Aquello lo hacía para demostrar que ella también acabaría pidiendo que no dejara de tocarla, que la acompañara todos los días a su casa y que la besara hasta dejarla sin una pizca de aire con la que seguir respirando. Ninguna chica se había plantado ante él como lo había hecho ella y no pensaba dejar que eso se convirtiese en una costumbre. En resumen: nadie, nunca, le decía que no. Y su decisión se afianzó en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de ella en el pub y vio en sus ojos verdes cierto miedo al reconocerlo, aunque tuvo que admitir que verla así no le agradaba tanto como él había pensado que lo haría.

En cuanto las luces del 'Vogue' comenzaron a atenuarse, Shaoran se levantó de su asiento, dejó su bebida en la mesa y se encaminó hacia la barra, viendo cómo Sakura era obligada a subir a ella para el espectáculo nocturno. Al mismo tiempo, su amigo Eriol sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y caminaba hacia el lugar donde Tomoyo bailaría. Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada y asintieron. Iban a por ellas.

El baile comenzó y las camareras empezaron a contonearse frente a los clientes. Shaoran empezó a sentir las ganas de arrancarles los ojos a todos los que se deleitaban con los movimientos y las piernas de Sakura, deseosos de tocarla y, seguramente, de hacerla suya de mil formas diferentes. Él era un hombre, sabía lo que pensaban, porque exactamente lo mismo que él tenía en mente. Si alguien se atrevía a tocarla, se juró, rodarían cabezas.

Se quedó quieto a poco menos de un metro de distancia, donde Sakura lo vería perfectamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha se le dibujó en el rostro al ver que, por mucho que lo intentara, Sakura no podía cambiarse de lugar en la barra. Aun así, una parte de él, la que no se estaba dejando llevar por el orgullo, no dejaba de fijarse en los preciosos ojos de Sakura, en cómo se movía con seguridad sobre la barra, sin miedo a caer y con su habitual falda negra acariciándole las piernas, delgadas y bien contorneadas. No era muy alta. De hecho, apenas le llegaba por lo hombros pero eso, lejos de incomodar a Shaoran, le atraía aún más. Y eso era lo peor: la lucha entre su orgullo herido y las ganas de quedar por encima de ella contra el deseo de poder tocarla sin el riesgo de que le cruzara la cara con un bofetón. Estaba más dividido que un tablero de ajedrez.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el baile había acabado y de que su víctima se había escabullido, aprovechando el momento de ensimismamiento de Shaoran. Por el contrario, Tomoyo charlaba animadamente con Eriol, que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos por debajo de la camisa. Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo; había echado a perder su plan por culpa de una fantasía. Sin embargo, algo pareció encenderse en su cabeza.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y, sin avisar Eriol para que Tomoyo no alertara a su amiga, salió al exterior en medio de un par de borrachos, evitando así que el hermano de Sakura le parase los pies. Anduvo con rapidez, rodeando el local y encontró la puerta trasera del 'Vogue', que daba a un callejón. «Típico», dijo la voz interior de Shaoran con sorna. El joven fue a abrir con sigilo la puerta de metal cuando ésta lo hizo con fuerza hacia afuera, dándole de pleno en la cara. Shaoran salió impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con estrépito, al tiempo que aullaba de dolor.

-Joder, joder, joder…-se quejaba Shaoran, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz.

-¡Dios!-exclamó una voz conocida frente a él.

Shaoran se quitó las manos de la cara y enfocó sus ojos en la figura que se arrodillaba ante él, dispuesta a auxiliarle. Le entró la risa floja. Él buscaba encontrarse con Sakura, pero no de aquella forma.

-Maldita sea-masculló la joven mientras sacaba un pañuelo de papel de su mochila-. ¿Estás bien?-sacudió la cabeza, regañándose a sí misma- Qué tontería. ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Dios, cuánto lo siento… Jamás habría imaginado que estarías ahí detrás.

-Ni tú ni nadie-admitió Shaoran, dejando que Sakura le inspeccionara el rostro-. ¿Por qué estás puertas siempre se abre al revés? Maldición…

Sakura rió con ganas ante la ocurrencia. Shaoran se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando, temiendo que si se movía rompería la magia. La había oído reírse por lo bajo, pero no con tanta soltura y naturalidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante ante él. De repente, se sintió como un auténtico gilipollas. ¿Qué derecho tenía él para estropear la única oportunidad que tenía para asegurarse de volver a escucharla reír así, de ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba a causa de la risa? Decidió, en ese preciso instante, que no quería dejar de verla tan relajada delante de él. Quería ver más de la auténtica Sakura.

La joven se dio cuenta de que Shaoran la observaba, absorto, y dejó de reír poco a poco, sintiéndose claramente estudiada por él. Carraspeó un poco y Shaoran pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó y desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Sakura aprovechó y volvió a centrarse en su reconocimiento, alzando de nuevo la mano con cautela. Shaoran vio que, en silencio, le pedía permiso para tocarle mejor. Él asintió levemente y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió las yemas de los dedos de Sakura recorrerle la mejilla con absoluta dulzura.

-Lo siento muchísimo-musitó Sakura una vez más tras asegurarse de que Shaoran no se había roto la nariz, aunque sí que tenía un pequeño corte en el labio que atraía poderosamente su atención, como un imán.

Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos y la miró fijamente

-Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse-repuso en voz baja con cierta timidez-. No debí decirte lo que te dije ni tratarte como lo hice. Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Bueno…-tartamudeó Sakura, indecisa- Me has salvado dos veces. Creo que ya entro en la categoría de "conocida", ¿no?-sonrió, retirando la mano de la mejilla de Shaoran.

Él estuvo tentado de retenerla contra su piel, pero se controló y se mantuvo quieto.

-Sí-asintió con timidez-. Yo te he despreciado y tú me has estampado una puerta en las narices. Estamos en paz.

-¿Eso significa que ya no vas a acosarme en la barra ni por teléfono?-bromeó Sakura.

-No-respondió Shaoran, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, mi vida era mucho más interesante con tus amenazas no explícitas.

-Y la mía mucho más tranquila sin tu mala leche y tus desplantes-repuso Shaoran, pensativo-. Demasiado tranquila…

Sakura borró la sonrisa de la cara y retrocedió un poco en el suelo, separándose de Shaoran.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso…

El joven, observándola, se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió la mano. Sakura la tomó, reticente. Shaoran tiró de ella con tanta fuerza hacia arriba que acabó pegada a su cuerpo, con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Sakura notó que la respiración de Shaoran se volvía irregular y que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar algo más rápido de lo normal.

-Tómatelo como un cumplido-susurró Shaoran, acercando su rostro cada vez más al de Sakura.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver cómo su iris verde se escondía tras su negra pupila. Olió su aliento, sintió sus manos sobre él, acariciándole casi imperceptiblemente, notando cómo se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo. Entonces, sintió que se mareaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran empezaba a tambalearse y, saliendo del trance en el que se había sumido cuando cayó en sus brazos, aguantó su peso como pudo. Tiró de Shaoran y caminó con él sobre ella en dirección a la salida del callejón. En cuanto llegó, buscó a su hermano Touya con la mirada.

-¡Hermano!-lo llamó Sakura, atrayendo su atención de inmediato.

El mayor de los Kinomoto, al ver a quién medio cargaba Sakura, se apresuró a dejar su puesto en la puerta y a ir hacia ella.

-¿Qué hace este mocoso contigo, Sakura?-quiso saber Touya, recgiendo a Shaoran, al que le daban vueltas los ojos.

-Le he dado con la puerta al salir y…-empezó a explicar Sakura, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puerta? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿¡Quieres escucharme!?-estalló Sakura, nerviosa, haciendo enmudecer a Touya- Le he dado en la cabeza y se ha caído al suelo. Hasta entonces estaba bien, pero se ha levantado y se ha mareado. Así que haz el favor de llevarnos al hospital. O te juro que paro un taxi y me voy sola con él.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Touya, porque negó con la cabeza con rotundidad y ajustó el cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo.

-Yo te llevo. Ve al coche-ordenó Touya-. Dame un minuto, Yue nos cubrirá.

-Por mí no te preocupes-le aseguró Sakura, acercándose a él y recogiendo a Shaoran, ya inconsciente-. Lo tengo todo resuelto con el jefe. Ve.

Touya le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero asintió.

-Está bien.

Mientras Touya hablaba con rapidez con Yue, Sakura llegó al coche a duras penas, lo abrió y entró en los asientos traseros con Shaoran, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Touya llegó un par de minutos después y, ahorrándose una reprimenda, arrancó el vehículo y condujo con rapidez en dirección al hospital. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga…


	6. Chapter 6

Touya condujo en silencio. Era mejor que no abriese la boca para comentar todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor y veía a su hermana pendiente de aquel mocoso. Puede que tuviese uno o dos años más que su hermana, pero era igualmente un mocoso. Y no le gustaba. En absoluto. No le había visto nunca por el 'Vogue' hasta el sábado anterior, cuando defendió a su hermana de un maldito indeseable, al que le habría roto la cara de haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con la mirada de aquel muchacho, algo le dijo en su interior que le iba a traer problemas. Y no se había equivocado.

Allí estaba él, inconsciente en brazos de su hermana. Su preciosa e inocente Sakura. Touya frunció el ceño. Su hermana se fiaría hasta de una mantis religiosa. Ella era amabilidad pura, bondad y dulzura. Era precisamente por eso por lo que odiaba que trabajase con él en el local. Ese no era su sitio, tampoco el de sus amigas. De hecho, aquello no debería existir siquiera. Trabajaba allí porque no le quedaba más remedio y, si hubiese podido, habría impedido que su hermana entrase a trabajar allí también. Recordaba perfectamente la bronca que le había echado cuando se enteró de que su pequeña Sakura iba a bailar en la barra todos los fines de semana. Recordaba que casi le dio un infarto. Y recordaba también lo mal que se había sentido su hermana al creer que le había decepcionado y que le estaba poniendo en ridículo. Él nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con su hermana, pero en ese momento la abrazó, la consoló y le dijo lo mucho que la quería.

Era su hermana, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

Desde que su padre desapareció, se sintió obligado a cuidar de ella, porque no quería que le faltara de nada. No quería que notara la ausencia de su padre en la medida de lo posible y todos los días, desde que su hermana le dijo que "ya era mayor" a los doce años, se preguntaba si había hecho bien las veces de padre y hermano. Sin embargo, eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta.

Touya suspiró. Miró de nuevo por el retrovisor y retorció el volante entre sus manos. ¡Le estaba acariciando el pelo! Por suerte, apenas quedaban cinco minutos para llegar al hospital y poder librarse del que quería robarle a su tesoro más preciado. Justo en ese instante, Shaoran comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos, desorientado.

-Joder…-musitó Shaoran, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Oh, menos mal…-suspiró Sakura al notar que se despertaba.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le miró a los ojos. Shaoran le devolvió la mirada, confuso.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Sin embargo, antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Touya alzó la voz.

-En mi coche, mocoso. Camino del hospital.

Shaoran buscó el origen de aquella voz, obviando por un segundo que le había llamado… ¿Qué? ¿Mocoso? Casi le da un patatús al ver que quien había hablado era el hermano de Sakura.

-¿Hospital?-repitió Shaoran, sin entender del todo.

-Vaya-sonrió Touya con sorna-, ahora el mocoso no sabe lo que es un hospital.

Shaoran se incorporó de inmediato. Ni una vez más.

-Oye, tú, ¿cómo me has llamado?

-Mo-co-so-repitió Touya aparcando el coche en la entrada de Urgencias del hospital-. ¿Además de idiota eres sordo? Menudo partido…

-¡Callaos ya de una vez los dos!-exclamó Sakura, cansada de tanto pique sin sentido- Touya, deja de insultar a Li. Te quedarás en el coche, yo entraré con él.

Touya gruñó, resignado. Cuando se ponía así era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Pocas veces se enfada, pero cuando lo hacía daba verdadero miedo. «Como un monstruo», pensó, divertido.

-Y tú-prosiguió Sakura, encarando a Shaoran, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido-, deja de comportarte como un crío y vamos adentro. Te hemos traído al hospital porque te has desmayado en la calle por el golpe que te he dado. Así que cállate de una vez y sal del puñetero coche.

-De… De acuerdo…-musitó Shaoran con un hilo de voz.

-Qué borde eres, monstruo-le dijo Touya a su hermana mientras ella y el mocoso salían del vehículo.

Sakura se volvió y lo fulminó. Si las miradas matasen…

-Vamos-repitió Sakura agarrando a Shaoran por la muñeca izquierda y tirando de él hacia la entrada del hospital.

Shaoran, que no sabía ni qué decir, se dejó arrastrar hasta el mostrador de Urgencias. Allí rellenó una serie de papeles en silencio. Una vez entregados, Sakura y él se dirigieron a unos asientos en la sala de espera, donde su única compañía eran borrachos al borde de un coma etílico y drogadictos con un pie en el otro barrio.

Sakura miraba al suelo con paciencia, esperando la llegada de un médico. Había decidido acompañarle por miedo a que se volviera a desmayar, aunque lo cierto era que se le veía bastante mejor después de la cabezadita que había echado en sus piernas. Mientras él estaba inconsciente, Sakura le había peinado el flequillo castaño con los dedos, maravillándose por lo suave que era al tacto y recordando el momento previo a su desmayo. Shaoran se había acercado mucho, demasiado. Y ella tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, pues se encontraba atrapada entre sus brazos, fuertes y firmes alrededor de su cuerpo. Había sentido su calor emanando de sus manos. Había olido su aliento a ginebra y limón, que la llevaba a imaginar cualquier cosa que no fuera inocente. Y se había perdido en el marrón chocolate de sus ojos, estudiando cada pequeña motita de color en su iris. Su expresión había pasado de ser fiera y peligrosa a… No sabía exactamente a qué. ¿Seductora? ¿Atrayente? A fin de cuentas, ella estaba en sus brazos a punto de dejarse besar. Porque eso era lo que Shaoran iba a hacer, ¿no? Estaba a punto de besarla cuando se desmayó encima de ella.

Sakura suspiró, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que Shaoran la observaba y estudiaba de reojo, analizando su perfil, el contorno de su nariz y su barbilla, sus largas pestañas oscuras, sus ojos verdes perdidos en el suelo, viendo no sabía qué cosa, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, como si estuviera rezando. Por último, se fijó en su boca, en cómo sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar el aire de un suspiro. Se sintió hipnotizado. Había estado a punto de robarle un beso cuando se había desplomado. Y lo primero que pensó al verla volcada sobre él en el coche de su hermano era agarrarla de la nuca y pegarla a su boca. La "venganza" había quedado olvidada cuando vio cómo se arrodillaba ante él para atenderle. Se había sentido como un imbécil. Él no hacía más que molestarla y ella, en cambio, se preocupaba por él. ¿De dónde había salido ella?

Estaba a punto de hablarle, con la única intención de que volviese a fijarse en él, cuando una voz femenina le llamó por su nombre.

-Li, Shaoran.

Sakura y Shaoran alzaron la cabeza y buscaron a la persona que había dicho aquel nombre. Se encontraron con una mujer alta, delgada, pelirroja y, en opinión de Sakura, demasiado guapa para ser doctora. Tenía el rostro fino y alargado, los ojos marrones y una sonrisa realmente bonita. Iba ataviada con la típica bata blanca propia de su profesión, pero bajo ella se podía distinguir una blusa azulada y una falda beige.

-Soy yo-respondió Shaoran, levantándose del asiento y tendiéndole la mano a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella miró la mano y, tras un segundo de vacilación, la aceptó y se puso en pie. Sin embargo, Shaoran agarró con fuerza su mano y no la soltó mientras caminaban por detrás de la doctora. La siguieron por un pasillo ancho y totalmente blanco, sin un adorno en las paredes. Había varias puertas de madera cara distribuidas a lo largo del pasillo. La doctora abrió una de ellas y les invitó a pasar.

Sakura y Shaoran entraron en una habitación con un escritorio gris, acompañado de un sillón de director, con el respaldo alto, y dos sillas más pequeñas tapizadas con una tela azul eléctrico. A la izquierda, contra una pared había un mueble con puertas de cristal, tras las cuales se podían ver jeringuillas, botecitos pequeños, gasas y demás útiles de enfermería. A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago: odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la medicina. Al fondo de la consulta, una camilla con una fina cortina blanca cerraba la habitación.

La doctora cerró la puerta tras ella e invitó con un gesto a que ambos jóvenes se sentasen. Sakura lo hizo primero, seguida de Shaoran, que no dejaba de agarrarle la mano con posesividad. La doctora se sentó en su sitio frente a ellos y sacó una carpetita de cartulina marrón con el nombre de Shaoran impreso en una etiqueta.

-Buenas noches-saludó la doctora-. Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, estoy aquí para lo que necesiten.

Sakura sonrió. Aquella mujer le caía bien. Era simpática y profesional.

-He leído-prosiguió la doctora Mizuki, abriendo la carpetita marrón y mirando a Shaoran- que se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Así es-admitió Shaoran, enrojeciendo un poco, al igual que Sakura.

-¿Puede contarme cómo sucedió y dónde se dio exactamente el golpe?

Shaoran y Sakura intercambiaron una significativa mirada que no pasó desapercibida a la doctora Mizuki.

-Bueno, eh…-comenzó Shaoran, algo nervioso; odiaba la sensación, él nunca se ponía nervioso- Iba andando y… había una puerta y…

-Venía a buscarme a la salida de una discoteca cuando yo abrí la puerta-alzó la voz Sakura, sorprendiéndolos-. La puerta se abre al revés, hacia afuera, y yo no sabía quél ya estaba allí. Así que… Bueno… Le di sin querer.

La doctora sonrió a Sakura y asintió. Bajó la cabeza y anotó unas cosas en los papeles de la carpetita marrón.

-¿Usted es su novia?

Sakura y Shaoran pegaron un bote en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La doctora Kaho Mizuki rió un poco.

-Lo siento, señor Li, señorita-les sonrió a ambos la doctora-, fue solo una suposición al verles juntos, nada más. Disculpen mi atrevimiento.

Shaoran miró alternativamente a la doctora y a Sakura, rompiendo finalmente el único contacto que lo acercaba a ella. Sakura se removió en su asiento, incómoda. Sentía que su mano exigía más de la piel de Shaoran, pero se contuvo y se calló lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco despreciada por su parte. Shaoran había soltado su mano como si le quemara. ¿Tan desagradable le resultaba su contacto? ¿Incluso su compañía?

-Bien-continuó la doctora Mizuki-, ¿siente mareos, náuseas o vértigo?

Shaoran se calmó un poco antes responder mientras retorcía las manos, deseosas de volver a tocar la tibia piel de Sakura.

-Sí-admitió, azorado-. Me he desmayado.

-De acuerdo-apuntó la doctora-. Le haré unas pruebas y si todo está bien, podrá irse a casa.

Shaoran asintió, conforme. Durante una hora, la doctora Kaho Mizuki se dedicó a hacerle pruebas para comprobar su agudeza visual, su capacidad de reacción, su equilibrio y algunas cosas más. Al ver que iba respondiendo de forma bastante positiva, la doctora fue descartando mentalmente las peores hipótesis hasta que tuvo su diagnóstico y su resultado.

-Creo-dijo finalmente, sentándose en su sillón y cogiendo un bolígrafo para apuntar sus conclusiones- que solo padece una pequeña conmoción cerebral. Tómese esto-le entregó a Shaoran una receta con el nombre de unas pastillas escrito en ella- cada doce horas durante tres días. Si siente cualquier otro síntoma, vuelva inmediatamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Y absténgase de ir a trabajar mañana. Debe descansar. De hecho-volvió a sonreír la doctora, como si estuviese contando un chiste que solo ella conocía-, lo mejor sería que estuviera acompañado esta noche y el resto del día de mañana, por si hay complicaciones.

Shaoran tragó saliva con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, sin ayudar esta vez a Sakura a levantarse. La doctora le dedicó una mirada a la muchacha, que se la devolvió con cierta tristeza bailando en sus ojos verdes. La doctora los despidió y ambos salieron de la consulta sin decir nada. Caminaron hasta la salida del hospital, donde Touya seguía esperando con el coche.

Al ver salir a Shaoran y a Sakura, salió del vehículo y se apoyó sobre el techo con una mano, estudiando la expresión de su hermana. Algo no iba bien.

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia del coche, sin mirarse. Él se volvió y le dio la espalda, con la intención de irse, pero no se movió.

-Gracias-murmuró, tenso-. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!-le detuvo Sakura cuando apenas hubo dado un paso.

Shaoran se volvió y la encaró, con cansancio. ¿Qué quería? Deseaba largarse de una vez para dejar de fastidiarle la vida. ¿Por qué no le dejaba tranquilo?

-Me voy contigo-musitó Sakura, bajando la cabeza.

Aquello despertó a Shaoran de su letargo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estoy bien, ¿no me ves?

-Tienes que comprar esas pastillas y la doctora ha dicho que deberías estar acompañado esta noche.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo estaré?-espetó Shaoran con mayor dureza de la que pretendía.

Se golpeó por dentro. Otra vez lo estaba jodiendo todo. ¿Acaso era un profesional? Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, retorciéndose el bajo de la blusa que llevaba. No sabía bien qué decir, por lo que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la boca.

-No sé si tendrás compañía o no esta noche-comenzó con un hilo de voz, levantando la mirada del suelo-, pero siempre estás solo. Así que… No me importa. Iré contigo.

Shaoran se quedó sin aire.

-No hay nadie en mi casa esperándome, te lo aseguro.

Sakura no cambió la expresión. Aquello no cambiaba ni significaba nada. Shaoran, viendo la decisión en los ojos de la chica, suspiró, derrotado.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Sakura sonrió y fue a hablar con su hermano. Touya casi puso el grito en el cielo pero, tras ver que su hermana no se quedaría tranquila hasta que el mocoso estuviera en perfectas condiciones, la dejó ir. Observó cómo su pequeña hermana se posicionaba al lado de Shaoran y caminaba con él en busca de una farmacia. Touya, por su parte, se metió en el coche, resignado, y condujo hasta el local. Debía terminar su turno.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura entró en el apartamento de Shaoran Li a las tres y media de la mañana. Su anfitrión encendió la luz del salón y la guió en silencio hacia la habitación de invitados. Sakura lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Para ser un hombre soltero que vivía solo, estaba todo muy ordenado y muy limpio. No había nada de polvo en la mesa comedor ni en la televisión de plasma. Los libros de las estanterías de esa misma habitación estaban ordenados incluso por orden alfabético y autor. Una balda entera estaba compuesta de libros que trataban sobre arqueología, yacimientos, tumbas, efigies y mitología Egipcia. Había otra sección dedicada a la cultura japonesa, otra a la china y una última a la Antigüedad Clásica: Grecia y Roma. Era increíble todo lo que Shaoran tenía allí.

-Veo que te gusta leer-comentó Sakura, parándose frente a la sección egipcia.

-Sí-respondió Shaoran con sequedad.

-Mi padre era arqueólogo-prosiguió Sakura, sumida en sus recuerdos-. Era profesor en la Facultad de Historia y Arqueología. Le encantaba la cultura egipcia. Solía decir que los egipcios eran la sociedad más avanzada de la Antigüedad-Sakura sonrió, rememorando-. Cuando era pequeña, me contaba mil historias de sus viajes a Egipto, de sus excavaciones y de sus descubrimientos.

Shaoran se acercó a ella, asombrado.

-¿Era?-preguntó Shaoran con voz suave.

-Sí-el semblante de Sakura cambió y se tornó triste, y Shaoran se maldijo por dentro por haber cambiado su sonrisa nostálgica por una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento-. Desapareció durante una de sus investigaciones.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Shaoran, sin saber qué otra cosa decir- ¿Dónde…?

-En el Valle de los Reyes-Sakura le miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó ni por asomo a sus ojos, cosa que molestó a Shaoran-. Estaba con su equipo tratando de desenterrar una nueva tumba cuando el techo de la entrada se desprendió. No hallaron su cuerpo ni el del resto del equipo que iba con él. Y como no había nada que repatriar, los dieron por desaparecidos.

-Joder…

Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar los libros. Shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima, temiendo que se viniera abajo en cualquier momento. Así que ese era el motivo por el que trabajaba en el 'Vogue' con su hermano. Aun así, no comprendía por qué lo hacía en ese lugar y no en cualquier otra parte. Seguía habiendo muchos interrogantes en torno a Sakura y aquello la hacía más interesante a sus ojos. Era todo un enigma cómo podía sonreírle a todo el mundo cuando por dentro se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-Oye-la llamó Shaoran, que se sentía un estúpido por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos-, no deberías perder la esperanza-bajó la cabeza, avergonzado-. Aparecerá.

Sakura sonrió, conmovida y le puso una mano en el brazo. Shaoran alzó la mirada y abrió la boca. No se esperaba aquel contacto espontáneo. No era como el que él había provocado. Si no podía besarla, se había dicho en la sala de espera, al menos la tomaría de la mano y la tocaría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. Por suerte, Sakura no se había desecho de su contacto y eso le había dado ánimos. No todo estaba tan perdido, ¿no?

-Eso ocurrió hace diez años, Li. No va a volver.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de contarme esto sin derramar una sola lágrima? ¿Cómo puedes sonreír así?-inquirió, agobiado. Quería hacer algo por ella, pero no sabía el qué.

Sakura se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Mi padre no querría que yo estuviera triste-respondió simplemente-. Y eso hago.

-Lo intentas-repuso Shaoran.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, sin responder.

-Haces creer a las personas que te rodean que estás bien, pero no es así-prosiguió Shaoran, consiguiendo que Sakura le mirase de nuevo, esta vez confusa y sin sonreír, ¿qué le estaba diciendo?-. No deberías hacer eso. Deberías dejar que las personas se preocupen por ti.

-Tú tampoco dejas que te cuiden, así que…

-Lo mío es diferente-negó Shaoran-. Y estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

Sakura suspiró y bajó la cabeza, cansada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Li? No puedo dejar que mi hermano se preocupe todo el tiempo por mí. No estaría bien que me cuidase siempre.

-¿Por qué no? Él ya se preocupa por ti sin que tú te des cuenta.

-Él tiene su vida. Tiene a Yukito. No es justo para él vivir siempre pendiente de su hermana pequeña.

Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiendo que las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a atosigarla. No quería llorar delante de Shaoran, no quería montarle un espectáculo que él no supiera manejar. Estaba claro que vivía controlándolo todo, sabiendo perfectamente qué hacer en cada momento y tener a una chica llorosa en su casa sin que él la hubiese invitado escapaba a todos sus planes. No, no debía molestarle más. Así que, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, retuvo las lágrimas y alzó la mirada con una nueva sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Shaoran. Sé cuidarme.

Shaoran la observó con suspicacia. Ella pensaría que él no se había dado cuenta, pero había visto cómo su pecho se encogía mientras trataba de no derramar una sola lágrima. Sin apenas soportarlo, la tomó de la muñeca derecha y tiró de ella, recogiéndola entre sus brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Sakura se quedó quieta, estupefacta, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?-intentó decir Sakura.

-Todo irá bien-le susurró Shaoran al oído-. Ya lo verás.

Sakura asintió y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, pero feliz. Shaoran rompió el abrazo unos segundos después y, sin mirarla, la guió hasta su habitación, señalándole dónde estaba el baño y la cocina. Le entregó ropa que a él le quedaba pequeña y dejó que se cambiara.

Sakura se quitó la ropa mientras pensaba en el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. De querer arrancarle la cabeza a su anfitrión a dejar que él la consolara por algo que nunca había superado. La había leído como un libro abierto y eso le daba que pensar. Tal vez era tan obvia como le decía Tomoyo en muchas ocasiones. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero había descubierto el lado sensible de Shaoran. No había pretendido ablandarle con su pequeña historia ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, eso era lo que había conseguido y ahora se encontraba allí, en aquella enorme habitación pintada de amarillo claro, poniéndose la ropa de la última persona que esperaba que la ayudase.

Era irónico. Ella había ido allí a ocuparse de él, sintiéndose responsable por lo que le había pasado, y había sido el propio Shaoran quien había terminado por ayudarla a ella.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pero unos golpes en ella se adelantaron.

-Pasa-le invitó Sakura.

Shaoran abrió la puerta despacio y entró vestido con un pijama verde a rayas. Sonrojado, la vio vestida con su ropa: una camiseta blanca que le quedaba bastante ancha y larga y unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia negros.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Sí-sonrió Sakura-. Gracias por la ropa. He dejado la mía en el escritorio-señaló a su espalda-, pero que no te moleste.

-No-negó Shaoran sin mirarla a los ojos-. Yo me voy a dormir ya. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-repondió Sakura.

Shaoran pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se fue por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de invitados tras él y dejando a Sakura riéndose por lo bajo. En realidad, Shaoran era alguien muy atento y muy tímido.


	8. Chapter 8

El despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, sobresaltando a Shaoran. Buscó a tientas el reloj y le dio un golpe para apagarlo. Shaoran gruñó, revolviéndose en la cama. Debía ir a trabajar. Rodó por la cama hasta llegar al borde y se sentó para ponerse las zapatillas. Se puso en pie pero algo tiró de él hacia abajo. Inmediatamente, Shaoran echó mano de la mesita de noche para sostenerse, despertándose del todo y recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo cierto era que le dolía bastante la nariz y la barbilla a causa del golpe con la puerta. Recordó también las palabras de la doctora, suspirando. Sopesó su situación: si estaba tan mal como creía, lo mejor sería no ir al trabajo, porque lo más probable era que molestara en lugar de ayudar y trabajar en condiciones; por otra parte, no tenía nada que hacer en su casa, salvo…

-Sakura-concluyó Shaoran en voz alta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

En ese instante, un chillido desgarrador rompió el silencio en el apartamento y alertó a Shaoran, que fue corriendo a la habitación de invitados. Abrió la puerta sin esperar a que Sakura le pudiese dar permiso y se encontró con que era ella quien había gritado. Se removía y pataleaba en la cama, gritando y sacudiéndose sin parar algo invisible que la acosaba.

-¡Fuera, por favor! ¡Basta!-chillaba Sakura con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados.

Shaoran no lo dudó ni un segundo y se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella y a cogerla de los hombros. La sacudió un poco, rogando por que se despertase pronto.

-Sakura-la llamaba, asustado-. Joder, Sakura. Despierta de una vez. ¡Sakura!

La última llamada de Shaoran hizo que la joven rubia abriese los ojos de golpe, ahogando un grito y sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Boqueó en busca de oxígeno y se aferró a los brazos de Shaoran con fuerza.

-Shaoran… Shaoran…

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos. Le había llamado por su nombre…, y le había sonado demasiado dulce. Recuperándose de la impresión momentánea, abrazó a Sakura y la acunó, tratando de calmarla. Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho y se permitió llorar a gusto, con el corazón en un puño, pero sintiéndose protegida y cuidada.

-Tranquila…-la dejó llorar Shaoran, acariciándole el pelo con una mano, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer por ella- Solo ha sido una pesadilla…

Sakura asintió, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, aunque sin querer separarse del cuerpo de Shaoran. Se le antojaba fuerte, bien cuidado, como una armadura que se va endureciendo con años y años de guerras y batallas. Y, aun así, Sakura no podía imaginar un lugar como los brazos de Shaoran. Se sentía plena, tranquila, protegida… Y, si la situación fuese un poco diferente, habría jurado que también se sentía amada.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, que se habían desviado del recuerdo de la pesadilla. Se removió un poco en los brazos de Shaoran y miró hacia arriba, buscando sus ojos. Se encontró con que Shaoran no dejaba de estudiarla con una mirada llena de precaución y tensión. ¿Se habría preocupado por ella?

-Muchas gracias, Li-sonrió Sakura, volviendo a utilizar el apellido de Shaoran y consiguiendo, sin que ella se diese cuenta, que él echase de menos de inmediato el escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió levemente, separándose de él definitivamente. Lo mejor sería no tentar a la suerte.

-¿Te he despertado?-quiso saber Sakura, recostándose sobre el cabecero de la cama.

-No, de eso se ha encargado el despertador.

-¿Piensas ir a trabajar?-inquirió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño y con mirada suspicaz.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, a los pies de Sakura.

-Sí, pero un mareo se ha encargado de convencerme de que llame al trabajo.

-¿Ya lo has hecho?

-No-admitió Shaoran-. Tú requeriste mi atención primero.

Sakura desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

-Oh.

Shaoran decidió que aquel momento de bochorno debía acabar cuanto antes, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, se giró de nuevo hacia Sakura.

-El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle y asintió.

-Te ayudaré.

-No.

Y, sin dejar que Sakura protestase, Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sakura sonrió y se bajó de la cama, desperezándose. Sus ojos volaron a la cama de nuevo, recordando cómo la había abrazado Shaoran. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquel chico era desagradable porque le daba la gana y no porque realmente lo fuera. Seguramente, Shaoran se comportaba de aquella manera por aparentar dureza y no hacerle creer a los demás que era una criatura dulce, tierna y atenta.

-Ya veremos cuánto te dura lo rudo, Shaoran Li.

Shaoran abrió la despensa y cogió un bote nuevo de mantequilla. Luego, se dirigió al frigorífico a coger leche y cereales. Y, finalmente, sacó la tostadora, una taza y un tazón. Todo lo que hacía era mecánico, sin pensar en nada, pues no quería recordar ni por un segundo su comportamiento con la chica que ocupaba esa mañana la habitación de invitados.

En primer lugar, no podía creerse que ella estuviera allí. De hecho, recordaba vagamente una conversación en el salón sobre que su padre había desaparecido y que ella trabajaba como bailarina porque su hermano no podía mantener solo todos los gastos de la casa. Después, le sonaba eso de que le hubiese dejado su ropa. Y, por último, el encuentro de hacía unos minutos, con ella rebotando en la cama como si fuera la niña de la película El Exorcista. Su primera impresión de ella había quedado descartada: que era una niña con ganas de llamar la atención y sin problemas realmente importantes. Ahora la veía de otra forma: como una mujer que trataba de ganarse la vida de la mejor forma que había encontrado, una mujer que se había preocupado por el a pesar de su mal carácter, una mujer que lo desquiciaba y ponía todo su mundo bocabajo.

Shaoran echó leche y cereales en el cuenco, siguiendo con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ella, sin darse cuenta, había abierto un agujero en su más que reforzada muralla interior la pasada noche, cuando le había dicho que él siempre estaba solo. Aquello tenía más de real de lo que Sakura se hubiera imaginado. Y no estaba muy seguro de que le gustase el hecho de que ella hubiese acertado con tanta certeza. A decir verdad, nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos y Sakura los estaba sacando a colación todos a la vez. De nuevo, le frustraba verse indefenso.

Gruñó y echó más leche en la otra taza. Cortó pan y lo puso en la tostadora. Sakura… ¿De dónde había salido?

-De tu habitación de invitados-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la cocina, sobresaltándolo.

Shaoran la miró, sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Has preguntado que de dónde he salido-explicó Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa y acercándose a la tostadora.

-¿Yo he dicho eso en voz alta?-musitó Shaoran, pero Sakura no llegó a escucharle.

-Te dije que me esperaras-protestó la chica, mirándolo con reproche y alzando un dedo para apagar la tostadora.

-Y yo te dije que no-repuso Shaoran, saliendo de su coma inducido mientras le golpeaba la mano con suavidad a Sakura.

-Abusón-le acusó Sakura, sacándole la lengua como una niña chica.

-Eres una cría…-rió Shaoran por lo bajo.

-Sí, seré lo que tú quieras, pero al menos conmigo te ríes.

El castaño la miró sin saber qué decir. De nuevo había dado en el clavo. Aquella chica debía de ser una bruja, no había otra explicación.

Shaoran terminó de untar la mantequilla en las tostadas, las puso sobre un plato y llevó su desayuno y el de Sakura en una bandeja hasta la mesa del comedor. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, mirándose hito en hito y sonrojándose otro tanto. Aquella situación era, como poco, extraña.

-Bueno-alzó la voz Sakura, dejando a un lado su plato vacío y apurando lo que quedaba de leche en su taza-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Shaoran tragó los últimos cereales, ganando algo de tiempo. Ni idea.

-Primero tengo que llamar a la empresa y decirles que hoy no podré ir a trabajar.

-Muy bien-asintió Sakura.

Saltó del asiento y fue a coger el teléfono fijo. Volvió con el auricular y se lo tendió a Shaoran, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura frunció el ceño y cerró la mano libre en un puño, posicionándola frente a su pecho.

-Te dije que hoy me ocuparía de ti y lo pienso hacer. ¡Y no se te ocurra llevarme la contraria!

-Va…Vale…

Sakura se quedó de pie mirando a Shaoran para asegurarse de que éste marcaba el número correspondiente. Solo accedió a recoger los restos del desayuno cuando lo vio llevarse el auricular a la oreja. Feliz, puso las cosas en la bandeja y fue a la cocina. Enjuagó todos los tratos y los metió en el lavavajillas, que estaba ya a rebosar de platos, cubiertos y vasos sucios.

-Es hora de ponerlo-decidió Sakura, volviéndose en redondo.

La chica cayó entonces en que no estaba en su casa y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban las pastillas para el lavavajillas, por lo que volvió al salón, azorada.

-Oye, Shaoran…

El chico se giró hacia ella con el teléfono en la oreja y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. El gesto y la mirada apurada de Shaoran fueron suficientes para que Sakura cerrara la boca. Sin embargo, ella no se movió de allí, sobre al ver que Shaoran iba pasando de tranquilo a tenso, de tenso a incómodo y de incómodo a abochornado.

-Sí… Sí…-repetía Shaoran una y otra vez- Por supuesto… Una hora antes, sin falta… Muchas gracias… Buenos días-y, finalmente, colgó.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Sakura, ganándose una mirada furibunda.

Shaoran ni siquiera respondió, solo se puso en pie y caminó a grandes zancadas a su habitación para vestirse. Sakura se quedó plantada en el umbral de la cocina, que conectaba con el salón y el comedor, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba segura de que si se acercaba a Shaoran, lo más amable que obtendría de él sería un portazo en las narices, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. La casa estaba limpia, por lo que no hacía falta ponerse con ella. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que podía hacer?

Sakura suspiró y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que hacer. Sus ojos se posaron en la gran estantería con los libros y eligió uno sobre Egipto, más concretamente, sobre mitología. Era fascinante. No estaba muy segura de querer dedicarse a eso algún día, dado el historial, pero sentía mucho interés respecto a ese tema y le encantaba conocer cada vez más información acerca del lugar al que su padre le había dedicado tanto tiempo y dedicación. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer.

Llevaba dos horas sumergida en la lectura cuando decidió hacer una pequeña parada. Cerró el libro, señalando la página por la que iba, y se estiró en el sofá.

-¡Ay!

Sakura pegó un salto en el sofá y se apartó corriendo de él. Shaoran la miraba con una mano sobre un ojo, frotándoselo. Estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, justamente al lado de donde ella había estado. ¿Cuándo había aparecido allí?

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sakura-. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.

-Ya lo he visto. Estabas muy concentrada.

Sakura asintió, sonrojándose levemente.

-Puedes volver al sofá, no voy a morderte-bromeó Shaoran, invitándola a ocupar de nuevo su sitio en el sofá.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y accedió. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cogió de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo. Observó con detenimiento la portada. El rostro de la efigie de Tutankamón coronaba la parte superior de ella, justo por debajo se encontraban las pirámides de Giza y, entre medio, el título del libro. Sakura lo acarició distraídamente.

-¿Quieres ser arqueóloga?-quiso saber Shaoran, captando la completa atención de Sakura.

-Nunca me lo he planteado… Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pensar en si eso era lo que quería hacer cuando fuese mayor-sonrió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que no puedo responder a tu pregunta. ¿Y tú?

Shaoran desvió un poco la mirada y asintió. Sakura ahogó un grito de alegría y se acercó más a él.

-¿Y por qué no has estudiado para ello?

-Lo hice-repuso Shaoran en voz baja, mirando de nuevo a los ojos a Sakura-. Pero mi padre había muerto años atrás y tenía que encargarme de mi familia.

Sakura borró la sonrisa y le miró, interrogante.

-Lo siento…

Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eso fue hace mucho.

-No-negó Sakura con la cabeza, cogiéndole a Shaoran ambas manos por sorpresa-. Me refiero a lo que querías hacer. Siento mucho que no pudieras seguir tu sueño.

Shaoran abrió un poco la boca sin saber qué responder.

-No… No tenía elección…-trató de explicarse el joven castaño.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sin comprender bien.

-No te entiendo… ¿Tan importante es tu familia?

Shaoran asintió débilmente mientras intentaba no concentrarse plenamente en el calor de las manos de Sakura, en el roce intermitente y casi inintencionado de su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, en cómo se las apretaba cuando le embargaba la preocupación o la angustia… En cómo le gustaría que le agarrase las manos con una fuerza que no proviniese de la tristeza, sino de algo mucho más placentero.

-Mi familia…-carraspeó Shaoran, desviando el hilo de sus pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Una lluvia constante, fría y fuerte caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong. En uno de los recintos más grandes de la periferia, la familia de los Li daba el último adiós a su patriarca, a su jefe, a aquella persona que los había guiado durante veinticinco años. Liang Li había muerto, preso de una enfermedad que llevaba asolando su corazón desde hacía dos años y que había ido empeorando con el paso de los días. Su viuda, Ielan Li, vestía un tradicional vestido blanco, en señal de luto. Mientras tanto, sus hijas presenciaban el funeral entre sollozos, al contrario que su único hijo varón, Xiaolang Li, quien pasaría a ser la cabeza visible de la familia Li cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años._

 _Xiaolang tenía la vista fija en el féretro de madera de roble, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Le estaba prohibido llorar. No debía hacerlo en público, lo que hiciera en privado era asunto suyo y de nadie más. A su lado, su prima Meiling le agarraba con fuerza del brazo y desquitaba su dolor con él, llorando a moco tendido. Todos se estaban mojando, pero no importaba en absoluto. Liang Li había muerto._

 _Cuando el funeral finalizó, Ielan Li se acercó a su hijo, que entonces tenía apenas diez años, lo cogió por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos: dos pozos negros profundos, con un dolor y una tristeza inconmensurables, tratando de transmitir algo esencial al hijo que había sacado la mirada de su padre._

 _-Xiaolang-murmuró Ielan con voz firme y serena, en la medida de lo posible-. Ahora te toca a ti. Tú serás el jefe de nuestra familia cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. A partir de hoy, te preparás para ese momento, el momento en el que depositemos nuestras vidas en tus manos. Cargarás con el peso que una vez llevó tu padre y te asegurarás de llevar a nuestra honorable familia por el buen camino, protegiendo y valorando nuestros conocimientos y nuestras posesiones. No me defraudes, Xiaolang._

 _Desde aquel día, el pequeño de ojos marrones se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a satisfacer a su madre, a conseguir que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, y los meses se convertían en años, Xiaolang comprendió que su madre jamás le mostraría su afecto. Así, el pequeño Xiaolang Li se convirtió en el señor Li, jefe y patriarca del clan Li de Hong Kong, poseedor de un tercio de una de las ciudades más grandes de China y del mundo entero. El pequeño Xiaolang se había convertido en un hombre._

-Mi familia…-repitió Shaoran, recordando.

Sakura lo observó, apenada, cómo la mente de Shaoran divagaba en su pasado y se perdía en los recuerdos. Se deshizo de una de sus manos y, con los dedos, se atrevió a acariciar levemente la mejilla de Shaoran, con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta al presente. Funcionó.

Shaoran entornó los ojos y fijó su vista en Sakura, agarrándose a ese verde para mantenerse sereno tras volver a los recuerdos. Sin embargo, mirar de nuevo a Sakura le recordó también que ella era la culpable de que su muralla de hierro, piedra y cemento se estuviera viniendo abajo. Ella era la culpable de que el dolor ante la indiferencia de su madre volviera a él como una flecha. Ella tenía la culpa de que quisiera ponerse a gritar, llorar y a pegarle patadas a los muebles en ese preciso instante. Sakura había sacado a flote lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido sepultar en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón. De repente, le invadió la furia y el asco. No quería sentir aquello. Directamente, no quería sentir. No quería volver a caer en lo mismo, en algo que se suponía que había superado varios años atrás.

Con un brusco movimiento, separó la cara de la mano de Sakura y apretó su mano con dureza.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Sakura, soltándole la mano que tenía agarrada- ¿Qué te pasa, Li?

Shaoran se levantó hecho una furia. No razonaba. En ese preciso momento lo único que quería era estar solo.

-Vete-masculló entre dientes intentando no mirarla y agarrándose del pelo a tirones.

Sakura no reaccionaba. No era capaz de moverse, se había quedado helada. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado en su cabeza como para que le estuviera echando de su apartamento de aquella forma. No lo comprendía. No quería ver cómo Shaoran se volvía a cerrar en banda a ella. Estaba segura de que había hecho buenos progresos con él, a fin de cuentas, ella odiaba llevarse mal con la gente.

Shaoran, al ver que Sakura no se movía de su sofá, se aproximó a ella y tiró de su brazo derecho, levantándola.

-¡Fuera!-le espetó, soltándola en medio de la sala.

-Li… Shaoran…

El castaño gruñó. Daba vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado y casi se podría decir que era tan peligroso como uno.

-Te he dicho que te vayas-insistió Shaoran, comenzando a asustar a Sakura.

Sakura no se lo pensó de nuevo. Corrió a la habitación de invitados y se cambió de ropa con rapidez. Cogió lo poco que había llevado con ella y salió como una exhalación del apartamento, tratando de contener algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Sin saber por qué, se sentía traicionada y humillada. Y mientras corría por la calle en busca de un taxi que la llevara a casa, decidió que lo más saludable para ellos dos fuera que no se volvieran a encontrar nunca más. Y si tenía que dejar el 'Vogue' para ello, lo haría. «Nunca más», se dijo, «nunca más».

Había pasado un mes desde que Sakura huyera del apartamento de Shaoran Li. Durante ese tiempo, había asistido al trabajo, pero se había negado a bailar. Su jefe le impuso una sanción y le bajó el sueldo un diez por cierto. En cualquier otro momento, Sakura habría intentado recuperar ese dinero perdido, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar por nada. Cuando Tomoyo la había visto llegar esa noche al local con los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras de campeonato, y se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, estuvo a punto de ir a por él. Sin embargo, Sakura se lo impidió, impulsada por una extraña fuerza que le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Shaoran no volvería a su vida y los episodios ocurridos durante toda esa semana quedarían olvidados y guardados bajo llave en el rincón más oscuro y perdido de la mente de Sakura.

La muchacha había vuelto a la rutina, algo que le pareció peor que estar encerrada en un cuartucho frío y sin luz, como la alacena en la que había dormido Harry Potter. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero la presencia de Shaoran había añadido vida e interés a su rutina diaria. Le había dado un motivo para conocer sensaciones como la furia, la ira, la rabia, la sed de venganza y las ganas de patearle el culo a alguien. Se había desquitado con él por todo el dolor que llevaba acumulado desde su más tierna infancia. Le había puesto de los nervios y había tirado del cordel hasta que Shaoran explotó y la echó de su casa y, probablemente, de su vida. Sakura no estaba segura de qué era peor: si echar de menos esa sensación de poder ser ella misma ante él o las ganas de abofetearle por lo que había hecho. Se sentía demasiado confusa, más aún cuando, una tarde, hablándolo con Tomoyo, ésta calificó su sentimiento como "echarle de menos".

¿Cómo era posible echar de menos a una persona que tan solo le había dado quebraderos de cabeza desde que lo conoció? Si incluso había tenido que tirar la bolsa de su compra porque los productos estaban caducados. ¿Cómo podía echar de menos a aquel que había tenido la dulzura suficiente para consolarla cuando había tenido aquella pesadilla sobre su padre y, a las dos horas, casi la echa a patadas de su casa? En su opinión, Shaoran tenía un trastorno de bipolaridad grave. Eso o se sentía tan confuso como ella, con la diferencia de que él nunca dejaría entrever sus sentimientos. Eso sí era algo que Sakura tenía claro. Si algo era Shaoran, era orgulloso.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón, Sakura-suspiró Tomoyo cuando Sakura le contó lo que pensaba sobre él-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que sea precisamente su orgullo el que le impida acercarse a ti de nuevo y pedirte perdón?

Sakura la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban en una cafetería, sentadas en la terraza. Sakura tenía apoyada la barbilla en una de sus manos y veía a la gente pasar de un lado a otro.

-Shaoran no tiene sentimientos por nadie, Tomoyo-repuso Sakura con tristeza-. No siente remordimiento. No siente placer. Parece un robot, una máquina, alguien que vive porque no tiene otro remedio que vivir.

Tomoyo observó a su amiga con tristeza. Sakura solía ser una persona alegre que incluso sonreía ante los problemas, alguien que les encontraba una solución aunque se agobiara demasiado pronto. Solo la había visto así una vez y apenas duró un día: el día en que Sakura supo que su padre había desaparecido en Egipto. Tomoyo no quería volver a presenciar esa apatía, esa tristeza y esa nostalgia tal y como la estaba presenciando en esos mismos instantes. Fue entonces cuando se le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza y vino una idea a ella.

-Oye, tengo una idea.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y dejó caer la mano sobre la mesa.

-Me asustas cuando me dices eso-confesó la joven rubia sin esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué te parece si tú, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y yo nos vamos de fiesta esta noche?

Sakura se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sorprendida. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba de Tomoyo.

-Quedaremos en mi casa, nos arreglaremos todas juntas y tendremos una noche de chicas-prosiguió Tomoyo, animada-. ¿Qué dices? Lo mismo ligas un poco y sales del rollo de solterona de toda la vida.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y rió. De inmediato, se tapó la boca, incrédula. Hacía semanas que no reía ni un poco. Asintió de inmediato, sin pensarlo más. Eso era lo que necesitaba. El mes de duelo por algo que jamás había llegado a suceder había pasado. Era la hora de volver a ser la Sakura Kinomoto de siempre, pero algo más pícara.


	10. Chapter 10

-Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo. ¿De verdad tengo que ponerme… _esto_?

-¡Por supuestísimo que sí! ¡Estás divina!-exclamó Tomoyo con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Sakura juraría que veía estrellitas en ellos- Espera, voy a coger mi cámara. Esto se merece una grabación en trescientos sesenta grados.

-Ay…

Naoko, Chiharu y Rika terminaban de vestirse junto a Sakura, que llevaba puesto un modelito que Tomoyo había confeccionado especialmente para ella. Se trataba de mono de color burdeos, de media manga y escote de barco. El pantalón del mono era largo y ajustado y un enorme escote por detrás dejaba ver su espalda, haciéndola parecer sensual. Acompañado del mono, Sakura llevaba puestos unos tacones de seis centímetros y medio de color negro, con tiras que se ajustaban a sus tobillos y conseguían que no se cayera de boca. Como toque final, Tomoyo le había recogido el pelo corto a Sakura, dejándole unos mechones sueltos alrededor de la cara. Rika se había encargado de maquillarla con un look ahumado en tonos marrones que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. En definitiva, estaba guapísima. Ni la propia Sakura se reconocía ante el espejo de pie de la habitación de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo regresó con su cámara y enfocó a todas sus amigas, cada una vestida con un modelo diferente confeccionado en exclusiva por la productora de la película.

-Estáis maravillosas-babeaba Tomoyo-. No habrá chico que se os resista esta noche. Ni siquiera a ti, Rika, aunque ya estés pillada.

La aludida se sonrojó y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno-intervino Chiharu, dándole un último toque a sus rizos-, ¿nos vamos o hacemos la fiesta aquí?

Todas asintieron y, en medio de grititos, salieron de la habitación de Tomoyo y se montaron en dos taxis, tres en uno y las otras dos en otro. En cuanto llegaron a la discoteca, las chicas se pusieron a la cola a esperar. Cuando les llegó el turno, entraron ansiosas y se sumergieron en la música, que sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces y los equipos de sonido, distribuidos a lo largo de todo el local. Sakura, medio acostumbrada al ambiente, sonrió, aunque seguía sintiéndose demasiado expuesta con aquellos tacones y aquel escote tan enorme en la espalda. Tomoyo intuyó la incomodidad de su amiga y se acercó a ella.

-Estás preciosa, deja de encogerte tanto-tiró de los hombros de su amiga hacia atrás y le levantó la barbilla con suavidad-. ¿Ves? Así estás mejor.

Sakura sonrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-Joder, Eriol. ¿Quieres dejarme la chaqueta en paz?

-Si no vas bien vestido, no nos dejarán entrar-suspiró Eriol en medio de la cola de entrada a la discoteca.

-Yo ni siquiera quería venir aquí-masculló Shaoran, observando a todas las personas que se arremolinaban tras ellos para hacer cola, sobre todo las chicas.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho?-sonrió Eriol, volviendo a tirarle del hombro derecho de la chaqueta.

Shaoran hizo un aspaviento y volvió a quitárselo de encima por enésima vez.

-Eres un pesado y no hay quien te aguante cuando nadie te hace caso.

-Cada uno tiene sus métodos para conseguir las cosas, amigo-repuso Eriol sin perder el ánimo ante la mala uva de Shaoran-. Además, no podrás negarme que necesitabas salir de una vez.

Shaoran le fulminó con la mirada. Desde que Sakura había salido corriendo de su apartamento, no había habido un solo día en que no quisiera: 1) ir tras ella y rogarle que le perdonara por ser un bestia y un gilipollas integral; 2) ir al local y acosarla hasta que le hiciera caso; o 3) cortarse las venas. Le parecía que la última opción sería la que mejor resultado le daría. Tan deprimido estaba que Eriol había tomado la decisión de intervenir en aquel drama y había movido sus hilos. Sin saber cómo, había conseguido convencer a Shaoran para que fuera a aquella discoteca y allí estaban, esperando a que el gorila de la entrada les dejara pasar.

Finalmente, y tras una larga media hora, entraron a la una de la madrugada en el enorme local, plagado de luces, música electrizante y gente. Mucha gente. Demasiada, para el gusto de Shaoran. Ni siquiera en el 'Vogue' había tantas personas. Shaoran se removió incómodo y siguió a su amigo hasta la barra, donde pidieron sendas bebidas.

-Este es el mejor sitio para que te despejes un poco y lo veas todo con otra perspectiva-le animó Eriol al ver el semblante serio de Shaoran…, más serio de lo normal.

-Menuda elección…-comentó Shaoran, dándole un trago a su ginebra con limón.

-Venga, hombre, anímate. Hay más Sakuras por ahí.

-No hay ninguna como ella, Eriol-repuso Shaoran, cogiendo de nuevo su vaso.

Shaoran se terminó de un segundo y único trago el resto de su copa y pidió otra. Eriol lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Joder, tío, contrólate.

-Estoy harto…

Shaoran se llevó la nueva copa a los labios y tragó todo su contenido hasta que no quedó nada en el nuevo vaso. Se volvió hacia la camarera que lo había atendido las dos veces y pidió nueva copa, solo que ésta iba embadurnada de vodka caramelizado. La camarera le sirvió, a petición suya, cuatro chupitos. En cuanto los tuvo por delante, Shaoran fue cogiendo uno por uno hasta vaciarlos todos, sin apenas respirar entre uno y otro.

-Shaoran-intervino Eriol, empezando a preocuparse-, creo que te estás pasando un poco, amigo…

-Me da igual…-respondió Shaoran con voz pastosa.

Sentía la lengua lacia, como si la hubiese pegado a un poste eléctrico y le hubiesen pasado electricidad por ella.

-Estoy harto, ¿sabes?-balbuceó Shaoran, algo mareado- Estoy harto de tener que controlar las malditas empresas de mi padre. Estoy harto de tener que lamerle el culo al gilipollas de mi jefe. Y estoy harto de ser un cabrón con Sakura.

-Bueno, pues creo que deberías…

-Eriol-Shaoran le echó el brazo por encima a su amigo-, algún día encontrarás a alguien que te atraviese de parte a parte y te deje hecho un trapo. Como a mí. Sa…-Shaoran contuvo un hipido y se llevó la mano a la boca- Sakura me ha atravesado, ¿sabes? Ella ha sido la única-alzó un dedo, tambaleante- que me ha visto cómo soy por dentro.

-Ya… Shaoran, creo que…-trató de calmarlo Eriol, aguantando su peso sobre la barra.

-Ella-seguía hablando Shaoran, ignorando a su amigo-, ella… Ojalá hubiese estado yo dentro de ella-esbozó una sonrisa boba-, no sé si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente, Shaoran, pero creo que…

-¿Qué, Eriol? ¿Qué? ¿No crees que ella me vaya a perdonar? No… En realidad no lo crees… Y yo tampoco. Ella no me perdonará…-negó con la cabeza, que le pesaba como mil demonios- Soy un imbécil… Le he fallado, Eriol. La eché de mi casa, amigo… Y le grité, oh, sí, le grité… Le grité que se largara de mi puta vida…

Justo en ese instante, Shaoran levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y la vio. De entre toda la gente, jamás podría obviar su cabello rubio, su rostro y la forma en que se movía, bailaba y reía con sus amigas. Y con un chico que la estaba tanteando. Vio cómo él la invitaba a bailar, ofreciéndole su mano…, tal y como él habría hecho. Vio cómo Sakura se separaba unos metros de sus amigas y comenzaba a contonearse junto a aquel hombre desconocido, que la sujetaba por la cintura y se la comía con los ojos…, tal y como él habría hecho. Ver que estaba allí, bailando y disfrutando, y que no lo estaba haciendo con él, le provocó unas ganas tremendas de salir a la pista de baile y romper las manos al tipo que intentaba pasearlas por donde no debía. Sakura _era suya_. Nadie más podía tocarla de esa forma. Nadie más debía obtener de ella su sonrisa, su afabilidad y su calor. _Nadie_ excepto él.

-Es preciosa…-comentó Shaoran, enredando la lengua entre los dientes- Mírala. Está allí-alzó una mano con pesadez-, bailando con ese gilipollas. ¿No lo ves? Está intentando sobrepasarse con ella…-sonrió, al ver la reacción de Sakura cuando sintió las manos de su acompañante sobre su trasero- Lo sabía, no le dejará tocarla…

Eriol ya no soportaba más el peso de su amigo, pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor fue ver que también Tomoyo estaba allí con sus amigas. Había planeado un reencuentro, pero no que Shaoran se pusiera de aquella guisa. Él no solía beber demasiado, y menos aún mezclaba diferentes formas de alcohol. Viendo cómo estaba el panorama, le hizo una señal a Tomoyo. Ella lo vio y asintió. Sin embargo, algo falló en el canal de comunicación, porque en lugar de alejarse, Tomoyo se acercaba con Sakura cogida del brazo.

-Mierda…-masculló Eriol, sosteniendo a Shaoran.

Cuando Tomoyo se quiso dar cuenta del estado de ebriedad de Shaoran, ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura le estaba mirando fijamente y se había quedado blanca como la leche.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura estaba con sus amigas cuando alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás. Sakura se giró, rogando que no fuera Shaoran quien la hubiese tocado. Por suerte, se encontró con que había un chico, tal vez no mucho mayor que ella, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos negros, que le sonreía y le ofrecía su mano.

-Espero no ser una molestia, pero…-dijo el desconocido con voz grave- Me gustaría bailar contigo, si tú quieres.

Sakura miró a sus amigas, boquiabierta. ¿Así era cómo se ligaba? Sus amigas le instaron con la cabeza y los ojos a que dijera que sí y, finalmente, Sakura aceptó la mano de aquel chico. Él la llevó entre la gente a la pista de baile y la sujetó por la cintura. Sakura comenzó a moverse y a disfrutar de la música. Sin embargo, notó que una de las manos de su acompañante estaba bajando peligrosamente rápido a una zona vedada para el noventa y nueve por ciento de personas en el mundo. Inmediatamente, le cogió la mano y se la apartó con firmeza.

-No-sentenció Sakura, algo seria.

Su acompañante asintió y se mantuvo quietecito durante los siguientes minutos que duró esa canción. Apenas comenzaba otra cuando Tomoyo apareció a su lado, salvándola del pulpo que tenía por acompañante de baile.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo Tomoyo al oído para que la escuchara por encima de la música.

Sakura no necesitó más que aquello para largarse de la pista de baile sin despedirse del Señor Pulpo, que se quedó plantado entre la gente como si fuera un arbusto. Sakura debía reconocer que era bastante guapo, aunque aquel tipo de belleza ya no le llamaba la atención, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo.

Tomoyo cogió del brazo a Sakura y se la llevó directa a la barra principal de la discoteca. Sakura pudo distinguir a una figura con el pelo negro azulado y sonrió.

-Así que Eriol está aquí, ¿eh?-bromeó Sakura, mirándola.

Tomoyo asintió, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Sí, pero también hay algo más que quiero que veas.

Sakura asintió.

-Muy bien, ¿y qué se supone que…?

Pero a Sakura se le quebró la voz al ver a quién tenía Eriol colgado del cuello. Sintió que el calor se le iba del rostro y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la boca, incrédula.

-Pero… Pero… ¿Qué…?-tartamudeó Sakura, mirando alternativamente a su amiga, a Eriol y al ebrio Shaoran, que no se había dado cuenta apenas de que Sakura estaba allí, observándole.

-¿Qué es esto, Eriol?-se quejó Tomoyo de inmediato- Me dijiste que viniera.

-No-rectificó Eriol frente a Tomoyo-, te dije que te fueras-repitió el gesto y Tomoyo comprendió; lo había visto todo al revés.

Tomoyo se giró hacia Sakura, que seguía de pie sin poder decir nada y sin color en la cara. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Sakura… Lo siento, no quería que vieras…

Sakura no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que estuviera diciéndole Tomoyo. La sentía a su derecha, oía algo de su voz, pero no se percataba de su apuro y su angustia por ella. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en que Shaoran estaba borracho, colgado de Eriol, que había ido a buscarla… Y que, probablemente, la hubiese visto con el Señor Pulpo bailando, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que Shaoran se hubiese emborrachado por que sí.

Sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó a Shaoran y le alzó el rostro. Tenía los ojos marrón chocolate completamente nublados. Sus pupilas apenas parecían enfocarla y había esbozado una sonrisa torcida que en cualquier otra persona habría resultado asquerosa. Pero a él le quedaba bien. Era la sonrisa más inocente que Sakura había visto en él.

-Li…-le llamó Sakura, sin conseguir resultados- Li, por favor… Estoy aquí… Li…

Shaoran volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, que no soportaría la incomodidad por mucho tiempo. Sakura no aguantaba ver a Shaoran así, por lo que lo volvió a intentar.

-Li, ¿me escuchas? … Shaoran…

Ahora, sí. Los ojos de Shaoran la buscaron y la encontraron, enfocándose en ella cuanto podían. La expresión de Shaoran cambió bruscamente y pasó de tener aquella sonrisa extraña a parecer ¿asustado? Al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Sakura: Shaoran estaba asustado y perdido.

-Sakura…-murmuró Shaoran, levantando una mano hasta llegar al rostro de Sakura- Eres preciosa, Sakura…

Sakura cerró los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Soy un inútil, Sakura…

La aludida abrió los ojos, decidida. Tenía que llevárselo de allí. Miró a Eriol, que intercambiaba gestos y palabras más suaves con Tomoyo.

-Eriol-le llamó Sakura.

El chic se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y se mantuvo a la espera.

-Necesito que me ayudes a meterlo en un taxi. Hay que llevarlo al apartamento, no puede seguir aquí en ese estado.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-Yo os llevaré.

-¡Pero habrás pagado la entrada para nada!-se quejó Sakura- Además, Tomoyo está aquí. Necesito que cuides de ella por mí.

-¿Cuidarme?-intervino Tomoyo con los brazos en jarras- Pero sí…

Cerró la boca en cuanto vio la significativa mirada de Sakura. Era el momento perfecto para que pasasen un rato bastante agradable juntos, como una primera cita pero sin serlo realmente. Tomoyo asintió, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

-Cuídate mucho-le susurró cuando se abalanzó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo-. Los dos.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto con los ojos cerrados.

-Todo irá bien-musitó, repitiendo las palabras que Shaoran le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

Ambas amigas se separaron. Tomoyo se fue con el resto de las chicas, mientras que Eriol ayudó a Sakura a llevar a Shaoran a la salida. En cuanto llegaron, Sakura se adelantó y paró al primer taxi que se cruzó en su camino. Eriol se acercó al vehículo y dejó caer a Shaoran en el asiento trasero. Sakura se volvió hacia él y le abrazó efusivamente.

-Muchas gracias, Eriol.

Confundido, Eriol le devolvió el abrazó y dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

-Cuídalo por mí, ¿vale?

Sakura asintió con energía y se metió en el taxi, ubicando la cabeza de Shaoran de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, como hiciera hacía tan solo mes. Minutos después, el taxi se perdía en el barrullo del tráfico de un miércoles por la noche.

Durante los escasos minutos que tardó el taxista en llegar a la puerta del bloque de apartamentos de Shaoran, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de la situación y en lo curioso que eran los giros que daba la vida. Había jurado y perjurado no volver a ver a Shaoran nunca más, a no sufrir de nuevo por él. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, metida en un taxi que olía a tabaco con Shaoran en sus brazos, otra vez. «Solo lo meteré en la cama y lo dejaré tranquilo. Luego me iré», se repetía Sakura, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era solo lo que la parte sensata de ella quería hacer. La parte más alocada, la que solo florecía cuando estaba con Shaoran, le decía que debía quedarse con él, acompañarlo y cuidarlo cuando le viniera la resaca.

Sakura lo observó con detenimiento. Bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras que antes no tenía. Parecía algo más delgado, algo desmejorado, pero igualmente atractivo. Daba igual lo que le ocurriese, Shaoran siempre sería guapo, le pesara a quien le pesara. Ya podría caer una bomba a su lado, cortarle la cara, cambiarle un ojo por otro de un color diferente, mancharle de sangre, de alquitrán o romperle cada uno de sus huesos, Shaoran siempre tendría ese punto que atraía a cualquier mujer, incluida la propia Sakura, aunque le costase media vida reconocerlo. Shaoran le gustaba. Fin de la historia.

El taxi llegó por fin a los apartamentos y Sakura sacó dinero de su pequeño bolso de cartera de color negro azabache. El taxista se ofreció a ayudar a la chica a cargar con el imbécil borracho que llevaba, pero ella rechazó su ayuda con una sonrisa y se internó en el caminito que llevaba a la puerta de acceso a los apartamentos.

-Shaoran, por Dios… Cómo pesas…

Tras unos cuantos minutos en los que tuvo que lidiar con sus tacones y con el cuerpo bamboleante de Shaoran, por fin llegó a la puerta. Ahora había que resolver otro problema. Apoyó a Shaoran en la pared, rogando por que se mantuviera de pie los segundos necesarios que le hacían falta para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos las llaves. Shaoran soltó una risa desganada.

-¿Qué haces, Sakura? No sabía que fueras tan fogosa…

Sakura se lo quedó mirando desde su cintura, donde estaba agachada para buscar mejor las llaves.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Shaoran.

El chico rió de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza en la pared, mirando al cielo.

-Mira, Sakura-levantó una mano y señaló con el dedo índice un punto en el cielo-, te regalo esa estrella.

Sakura siguió la trayectoria de la mano de Shaoran y vio que se estaba refiriendo a la Luna. La joven rió. Lo cierto era que tenía bastante gracia.

-Si te regalo esa estrella, ¿me perdonas, Sakura?

Ella volvió la vista hacia Shaoran de inmediato, sorprendida. Vale, Shaoran era muy dulce cuando estaba borracho, pero aquello era demasiado. Shaoran bajó la cabeza y la miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Perdóname, Sakura. Perdóname, por favor.

Sakura abrió un poco la boca para contestar, pero la voz del sentido común la devolvió a la Tierra y la instó a que terminase de buscar. Finalmente, encontró las llaves en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Sakura se levantó y fue metiendo llave por llave en la primera cerradura, hasta que dio con la adecuada y pudo abrir la puerta. Manteniendo la puerta abierta con un pie, Sakura metió a Shaoran en el interior del bloque y presionó el botón del ascensor. El aparato llegó por fin y abrió sus puertas para recibir a Sakura y a Shaoran. Sakura pulsó el número siete y el ascensor subió, obediente. Por suerte, la caja metálica no se quedó estancada entre una planta y otra y, diez segundos después, Sakura volvía a probar llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de Shaoran.

-Es la que tiene el dibujo verde-intervino Shaoran, masticando las palabras.

Sakura buscó una llave con algún símbolo verde. Finalmente, dio con ella y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y Sakura hizo entrar a Shaoran con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban. No obstante, en cuanto encendió la luz del salón, estuvo a punto de desmayarse ella también. El salón estaba, como poco, hecho una pocilga. Había envases de plástico por todas partes, latas de refresco y cerveza tiradas por el suelo y sobre la mesa del comedor, bolsas de patatas y chucherías adornaban el mueble de la televisión. Todo se encontraba bajo la más absoluta basura. Todo, salvo la estantería con los libros de Shaoran, que parecía impoluta.

Sakura trató de obviar el estado de la casa de Shaoran, intentando no pensar en cómo tendría que estar la cocina, y arrastró al anfitrión hasta el baño. Shaoran necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría y, después, café. Tenía que soltar todo lo que había bebido. Manteniendo su firmeza, Sakura sentó a Shaoran en el retrete y abrió el grifo del agua de la bañera.

-Sakura…

Ella se volvió inmediatamente.

-Dime.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? No, no, espera un momento… Aguanta…

Sakura se apresuró a cerrar el grifo y a sentar a Shaoran en el suelo. Apenas le dio tiempo de abrir la tapadera del retrete cuando Shaoran se volcó sobre él y expulsó todo lo que había bebido y comido en las últimas cuatro horas. Sakura, aguantando las náuseas, le recogió el flequillo a Shaoran y le sujetó la cabeza para que no acabase lleno de vómito. Shaoran se dedicó a deshacerse de todo lo innecesario durante unos minutos. Cuando acabó, respiraba con dificultad por la boca, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la bilis en ella.

-¿Ya, Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura con dulzura.

Le había visto sufrir mientras devolvía todo. Con ello, incluso se le había pasado la sensación de fatiga.

Shaoran asintió débilmente y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sakura, que lo recogió y lo abrazó. Estuvo así durante un minuto hasta que lo apoyó sobre la pequeña pared que separaba la bañera del resto del baño para poder limpiarle bien. Se aseguró de que lo dejaba más o menos equilibrado, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados por el agotamiento, y se levantó.

-Espera-le dijo Shaoran con la voz rota mientras agarraba la tela de los pantalones de Sakura y abría un poco los ojos-. No te vayas, por favor… No me dejes…

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Tragó saliva con fuerza y volvió a agacharse ante él.

-No voy a irme, Shaoran. Voy a limpiarte, ¿vale?-le informó Sakura, apartándole algunos mechones del flequillo.

Shaoran asintió y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la fría pared de azulejos, cerrando los ojos. Sakura le echó un último vistazo y se dispuso a limpiar el baño. En menos de dos minutos ya lo tenía todo listo y se dedicó al completo a Shaoran. Aguantando la timidez, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa blanca, que ya no lo era tanto. Se detuvo a mirar unos segundos el torso de Shaoran, que no era demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Respiró hondo y prosiguió con los pantalones. Decidió que no quería quitarle los calzoncillos y que, si hacía falta, le bañaría con ellos como si fuese un bañador. Durante todo el proceso, Shaoran no se movió un ápice, pero sí fue consciente de cada una de las caricias de Sakura y pidió a lo más sagrado que aquello no fuera un sueño, que ella realmente estuviera allí, con él.

Por fin, Sakura terminó de desnudar a Shaoran y lo metió como pudo en la bañera. Resoplando, abrió el grifo y calentó el agua. Bañó a Shaoran con mimo, con dedicación, teniendo mucho cuidado al tocarle. Shaoran se dejó hacer y se sumió en una especie de duermevela, ese estado en el que sabes lo que ocurre pero crees que estás soñando y que no merece la pena despertarte del todo. Minutos después, Sakura había eliminado de Shaoran cualquier rastro de suciedad y vómito. El pelo le caía húmero por la cara. Las pestañas, largas y oscuras, adornaban unos ojos entreabiertos que apenas veían a Sakura, pero que eran conscientes de que ella estaba allí. La chica sujetó a Shaoran y lo sacó de la bañera. Lo vistió, pasando por alto el hecho de que los bóxer estaban algo húmedos aún, y se lo llevó a su habitación, la cual estaba, sorprendentemente, limpia y perfecta. Recostó a Shaoran en su cama y lo arropó.

Sakura se quedó sentada durante unos minutos al lado del cuerpo de Shaoran, que ya dormía, tranquilo. Al final, no haría falta el café. ¿Qué le habría llevado a beber tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba repetir que era un imbécil, que le perdonara? Sakura no podía creer que Shaoran se sintiera mal por lo que pasó aquel día, no le cabía en la cabeza. El Shaoran que ella recordaba era orgulloso, engreído…, y dulce cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, eso no le eximía de nada. Un momento de dulzura no se podía comparar con todo el daño que le había hecho en las últimas semanas, aun sin estar presente. Había luchado día y noche con su hermano para que no se encargara de buscarle y de partirle la cara. Había tenido que fingir, una vez más, que se encontraba perfectamente y que no le afectaba en absoluto su comportamiento. Sabía que ni su hermano ni Tomoyo se tragaban su mentira, pero agradecía por dentro que no estuvieran todo el rato encima de ella, atosigándola. Lo había pasado realmente mal por culpa de la persona a la que ahora no podía dejar de mirar.

-Es absurdo…-musitó Sakura, cansada por todo el ajetreo.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Se levantó de la cama, pero no le dio tiempo a alejarse de ella. Shaoran le había aferrado la mano con una fuerza sorprendete y tiraba de ella hacia la cama.

-No me dejes… No me dejes… Por favor, no me dejes…-repetía Shaoran una y otra vez.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Debía irse, estaba segura que debía hacerlo. Las consecuencias de quedarse esa noche acabarían con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Y, a pesar de tener esa certeza en mente, volvió a la cama, se tumbó en ella y se acomodó al lado de Shaoran, que no le soltaba la mano por nada del mundo. Antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen, vio que él se acercaba a ella y, con los ojos cerrados, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa teñida de absoluta felicidad y alivio. Aquello fue suficiente y Sakura cayó rendida.


	12. Chapter 12

Un sonido estridente y desagradable invadió los cinco sentidos de Shaoran y le hizo dar un bote en la cama. Aturdido, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación, con el reloj de la mesita de noche zumbando al otro lado de la cama. De repente, un dolor de cabeza insoportable le hizo proferir un quejido y llevarse una mano a la frente. Al tocarse, notó algo extraño. Su pelo estaba húmedo. Y había algo más… ¿Por qué tenía el pijama puesto? Fue entonces cuando notó movimiento a su lado y se atrevió a bajar los ojos. Shaoran ahogó un grito.

Sakura estaba allí. Imposible. Sakura estaba allí en su cama, vestida con… ¿Un mono rojo? Shaoran se frotó los ojos sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Mientras acertaba a apagar el despertador sin tocar a la chica que lo acompañaba, un remolino de imágenes llegó a su mente, despertándole. Recordaba haber entrado en una discoteca con Eriol. Recordaba haberse bebido dos copas de ginebra de un tirón y unos cuantos chupitos de vodka caramelizado. Y después de eso… Abrió mucho los ojos. Había visto a Sakura allí. Ella estaba bailando con otro hombre. Recordaba haber dicho cosas, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Y recordaba llegar a su casa y decirle algo a Sakura sobre una estrella. También creía recordar la sensación de vomitar y cómo la mano de Sakura le sujetaba por la frente. Lo que no recordaba en absoluto era que se hubiera bañado ni vestido así. ¿Sakura lo habría desvestido? ¿Al completo?

Vigilando de reojo a Sakura, echó una mirada por debajo de sus pantalones. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, medio decepcionado. No, los bóxer seguían siendo los mismos de la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Ni se había inmutado con el barullo del despertador. Era jueves, debía ir a trabajar, pero tener a Sakura allí, tener la oportunidad y la esperanza de recobrar la extraña relación que tenían, era demasiado tentador. No lo dudó ni un segundo cuando se levantó con rapidez de la cama y cogió el teléfono del salón. Marcó el número correspondiente y le dio una excusa a la persona que estaba por debajo de él para que le cubriese en la empresa. Una vez hecho eso, sonrió. Ahora podría pasar todo el día con Sakura…, si ella se lo permitía, claro.

Se volvió en redondo y vio el desastre del salón. ¿De verdad estaba todo así? ¿Sakura lo habría visto? «¡Pues claro que lo ha visto, imbécil! ¿Por dónde crees si no que pasó hacia el baño?». Abochornado, fue a la cocina y buscó una taza limpia. Se sirvió algo de leche y se puso manos a la obra. Quería que todo estuviese perfecto cuando Sakura se despertara.

El olor a pan tostado despertó poco a poco a Sakura, que sonrió y se desperezó sin abrir los ojos. Era extraño que Touya le preparase el desayuno; normalmente, salía corriendo a algún sitio y no le dejaba nada hecho. Sin embargo, el sonido tintineante de los cubiertos le llegaba demasiado cerca, no parecía que proviniese de la planta baja de la casa. Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con que la pintura de su habitación era diferente, al igual que la lámpara, el escritorio… Incluso la distribución era distinta. ¿Dónde estaban todos sus peluches? ¿Y su armario blanco? De repente, todo vino a Sakura como un vendaval.

-¡Ah!-gritó Sakura, pegando un grito y tapándose con unas mantas que no eran las suyas, al tiempo que se enderezaba y apoyaba contra un cabezal que no era el suyo.

El sonido de los cubiertos dejó de escucharse y, en cambio, unos pasos rápidos resonaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, que se abrió poco a poco. Unos ojos marrones se asomaron por ella y estudiaron a Sakura, que le devolvía la mirada, tensa. El rostro de Shaoran terminó por aparecer y todo él entró en la habitación, cargado con una enorme bandeja llena de comida y bebida. Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Shaoran al ver a Sakura despierta.

-Buenos días-saludó Shaoran, animado, sentándose al lado de Sakura y depositando con cuidado la bandeja del desayuno.

-Bu… Buenos días, Shaoran…-respondió Sakura, mirándolo todo, inquisitiva; no recordaba haberse quedado a dormir allí…, aunque tampoco recordaba haber vuelto a su casa.

-Espero que tengas hambre. Mira-le señaló todo lo que había preparado:-. No sé bien qué te gusta, así que he preparado unas tostadas, cereales, gachas, beicon, huevos, zumo de naranja recién exprimido, café y leche sola.

-Qué… Qué amable por tu parte… Pero yo no desayuno nunca tanto.

-No importa, lo que no quieras me lo comeré yo.

-Ah… Vale…-musitó Sakura, sin aún poder creer lo que veía.

Sin embargo, levantó una mano y señaló el zumo de naranja con un dedo, interrogando a Shaoran con la mirada. Él asintió, dándole permiso. Sakura cogió el vaso y bebió con ganas. Estaba sedienta.

-Qué rico-sonrió Sakura cuando terminó con el zumo.

Shaoran se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada. Debía mantenerse firme, demostrarle a Sakura su agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por él, aunque estaba seguro de que no sabría ni una milésima parte de lo que ella había soportado la noche anterior.

-¿Puedo?-señaló las tostadas y el beicon.

-Claro-la animó Shaoran-. Es para ti.

-Pero come tú también, por favor-le pidió Sakura, sintiendo como si se estuviese aprovechando de él.

Shaoran la miró durante unos segundos y, finalmente, echó mano del bol de cereales que había preparado. Ambos desayunaron en la cama, en silencio. Mientras Sakura se preguntaba a qué venía ese arranque de amabilidad, Shaoran no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo podía pedirle perdón. Por más que pensaba maneras, ninguna le parecía la forma perfecta.

-Oye, Sakura…

Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en él, dejando un poco de tostada a un lado.

-Dime.

Shaoran desvió la mirada y dejó el cuenco de cereales de nuevo en la bandeja, sin acabar. Respiró hondo y la encaró de nuevo, con los nervios aflorando a cada segundo que la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… Lo siento muchísimo, Sakura…-ella guardó silencio, animándole a que continuara- No sé por qué te traté así. Bueno, sí lo sé-se corrigió Shaoran al instante-. Porque soy un idiota. Yo… recordé algunas cosas de mi pasado cuando me preguntaste por mi familia y… Bueno…

-Te dolieron-adivinó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

Shaoran asintió, volviendo los ojos a otra parte.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sakura, consiguiendo que una expresión de incredulidad se posara en el rostro de Shaoran.

-¿Qué? Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, Sakura. Fui yo quien se dejó llevar, quien te ha tratado mal siempre. Soy yo quien lo siente, joder.

-Pero por mi culpa…

-No, Sakura, no-Shaoran volvió su mirada chocolate hacia ella y le tomó ambas manos, llevándoselas a los labios y depositando un suave beso en ellas-. Tu culpa, no, Sakura. Gracias a ti.

Sakura, paralizada, no supo qué decir. Veía sus manos entre las de Shaoran y su corazón le daba saltos de emoción, sobre todo cuando sintió la boca de Shaoran sobre su piel.

-No te entiendo…-musitó Sakura.

Shaoran suspiró e hizo a un lado la bandeja del desayuno, dejándola sobre el escritorio que había sobre la cama. Se acercó más a Sakura y, soltándole las manos, llevó una de ellas hacia su pelo, apartando con suavidad un mechón que se había soltado del recogido que llevaba. Sakura tensó los hombros. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Gracias por no rechazarme nunca-murmuró Shaoran muy cerca de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Gracias por no dejarme a un lado, a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado desde que te conozco.

-Siempre, no. Me has salvado dos veces.

-¿Y de qué me sirve eso si casi te echo a patadas de mi casa?-dijo Shaoran con voz suave, sin alterarse ni un poco- Soy frío. Soy alguien que nunca en su vida ha tenido contacto con alguien, ni siquiera con los de su propia familia. Soy una persona que siempre ha rehuido estar con los demás, que nunca ha querido tocar a nadie ni ser tocado. Yo…

»Me he encerrado en mí mismo. Mi pasado me duele, Sakura, pero no me gusta reconocerlo. Y tú hiciste que esos recuerdos volvieran a la luz-Shaoran sonrió-. No estaba enfadado contigo, Sakura. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo porque recordar todo aquello seguía doliéndome, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que había estado equivocado durante años. Tú solo tienes la culpa de abrirme los ojos. Nada más.

La mente de Sakura procesaba toda aquella información a la velocidad de una tortuga. Shaoran no la odiaba. Shaoran se sentía mal. Shaoran sentía cosas. Shaoran era humano, igual que ella. Y él no estaba enfadado con ella. No le echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado. Sintió que unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Sakura-rogó Shaoran por enésima vez desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo la noche anterior-. Perdóname, por favor.

-Yo…

-Déjame demostrarte que no soy un gilipollas…-Shaoran rodó los ojos- Bueno, no tanto como lo fui esos días.

Sakura rió un poco. Shaoran sonrió al verla reír. Eso era lo que quería para ella.

-Por favor-insistió Shaoran, suplicante-. Dame… No sé… Tres citas. Solo tres. Si pasadas esas tres no quieres saber nada de mí, me alejaré de ti. Te lo prometo. Aunque espero que no quieras que lo haga…

Sakura borró la sonrisa y se perdió en su mirada. Shaoran le pedía una oportunidad más en forma de tres citas. No sabía qué la asustaba más: si el hecho de que Shaoran pudiera volver a fallarle, o el significado de la palabra _cita_. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué ella le gustaba? En ese caso, valdría la pena el sacrificio. Pero, ¿y si solo estaba jugando con ella otra vez? ¿Quién le aseguraba que Shaoran no volvería a enfurecerse y a pagarlo con ella?

Nadie.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Sakura-. Está bien, te doy esas tres citas.

Shaoran se separó un poco de ella y la miró, boquiabierto, anonadado, incrédulo. ¿De verdad lo había dicho? ¿Le dejaba resarcirse por todo el dolor que le había causado?

-¿En… en serio?-tartamudeó, sin dar crédito a lo que veía y oía-

Sakura asintió débilmente, sonriendo con timidez. Con un impulso salido de no-se-sabía-dónde, Shaoran se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Gracias, Sakura.

Ella, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo, refugiándose de nuevo en el lugar en el que una vez se sintió protegida. Había sellado su destino con Shaoran. Era hora de comprobar qué era capaz de hacer por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Shaoran se separó de Sakura con los ojos brillantes de alegría. La resaca había quedado olvidada en el mismísimo momento en que ella aceptó su proposición. Se había sentido pleno, satisfecho, lleno de energía cuando ella, después de varios minutos en silencio sopesando la idea, permitió que le dejara curar todo el daño causado. Hasta ese instante, Shaoran no se había percatado de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, que casi le iba a dar un infarto si ella le decía que no y se marchaba de allí. Y, en ese caso, habría dejado que se fuera, pues no quería que sufriera ni un minuto más por su culpa. Necesitaba verla sonreír y, cada vez que lo hacía, él se llenaba de oxígeno, de adrenalina, se sentía capaz de todo. Aquella vez no fue una excepción y daba gracias al cielo por hacer que Sakura le diera una última oportunidad.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se revolvió en la cama. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada cuando se levantó y se desperezó.

-Oye, Shaoran-le dijo ella entonces, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Dime.

Sakura se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

-¿Te importa que te llame por tu nombre?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-No, qué va. Ya lo has hecho unas cuantas veces. No me importa.

-Uf, menos mal-suspiró Sakura, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Menudas cosas se te ocurren, Sakura. No te he llamado ni una sola vez por tu apellido. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme que tú hicieras lo mismo?

-No sé… Como eres tan serio y tan formal, pues…

Shaoran volvió a reír, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Sakura. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan risueño? Se suponía que tendría que tener una resaca monumental.

-Esa es solo una parte de mí-dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente a Sakura-. Contigo soy diferente.

A Sakura se le paró el corazón y pensó que se iba a desmayar. Fue entonces cuando cobró conciencia de que seguía vestida con la ropa de la discoteca. Shaoran se percató de lo que estaría pensando y se levantó de inmediato a revolver los cajones de la cómoda.

-Creo que tengo algo por aquí que te podría ir bien, pero…

-No, no, Shaoran, para-le detuvo Sakura, ganándose una mirada confusa y de ceño fruncido. Ese gesto ya le era más familiar-. Tengo que volver a casa. Mi hermano me va a matar.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no tengo ningún problema-repuso Shaoran, sintiendo que sus planes para el día se iban por el desagüe.

Sakura caminó hacia él y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Shaoran, pero lo cierto es que debo volver. Se suponía que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de mi amiga Tomoyo, pero no lo he hecho. Se suponía que tendría que estar de vuelta ya en casa, y tampoco lo estoy.

-Nadie se va a enterar de que has dormido conmigo, Sakura, confía en mí.

-Lo sé, Shaoran, y confío en ti. Pero debo volver. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa-insistió Sakura, odiándose por dentro al ver que la desilusión se iba apoderando de los ojos de Shaoran-. Lo siento muchísimo.

Shaoran asintió y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar la desazón que le carcomía.

-Está bien-aceptó Shaoran-, pero deja al menos que te lleve a casa.

-¿Qué?-Sakura abrió mucho los ojos; aquel ofrecimiento no se lo esperaba. En realidad, no se habría esperado nunca lo que había pasado esa mañana- No, no. No puedo…

-Sí, sí que puedes-refutó Shaoran, sacando una camiseta verde oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros del armario-. Voy a llevarte a casa.

-Pero, ¿y tú resaca?

Shaoran la miró mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama.

-Yo estoy perfectamente. ¿No me ves?

Y lo cierto es que Sakura sí que le veía. Demasiado bien lo hacía. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada del torso desnudo de Shaoran, que esbozó una media sonrisa traviesa al ver la vergüenza de Sakura. Disfrutó de su sonrojo durante unos micro segundos hasta que decidió que era suficiente bochorno para ella. Ella bailaba en un local y calentaba las mentes de la clientela, pero parecía no poder soportar ver su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Además-prosiguió Shaoran, tratando de hacer que ella pensara en otra cosa-, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Aquello atrajo la mirada de Sakura de nuevo, que no bajó del cuello de Shaoran por miedo a sufrir una combustión.

-No sé qué demonios pasó anoche y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo…

-No, mejor que no-coincidió Sakura con una sonrisa tímida.

-Pero, fuera lo que fuese, debió de ser demasiado. Te quedaste a cuidarme, déjame que haga lo mismo por ti ahora.

-No fue nada, yo…-desvió la mirada de nuevo Sakura.

-Sakura-Shaoran se acercó a ella sin aún taparse y le alzó la barbilla poniendo un dedo bajo ella-, por favor.

«¡Combustión! ¡Combustión! ¡Combustión!». Shaoran la miraba con ojos suplicantes, traviesos y atrayentes. Esa típica mirada que seguramente usaría para que las demás chicas cayeran en sus redes. Y el pequeño contacto con su piel carbonizaba todo sentido común. Lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en que quería pasear la yema de sus dedos por su pecho, sentir el tacto de su espalda, cómo se tensaban y relajaban sus músculos al moverse. Lo único que ella quería en ese instante era tirarlo a la cama y entregarse a él. Porque, si estaba segura de algo, era de que Shaoran estaba poniendo sobre la mesa todas sus cartas de seducción y, por el momento, el muy tramposo iba ganando. Sakura se aferró a la idea de que su hermano la iba a matar si no salía pitando de allí a la voz de ya y asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran sonrió de nuevo y se volvió, dispuesto a seguir desnudándose.

-Sakura-la llamó Shaoran de nuevo.

-¿Uhm?-era lo único capaz de articular.

-A mí me da igual cambiarme de ropa delante de ti, pero…

-¿Eh?

Shaoran aguantó una carcajada.

-Tengo que vestirme-explicó, divertido. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Qué?-Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas de veces antes de volver a la realidad- ¡Ah, sí, claro! Perdona…

Sakura se agachó a recoger sus zapatos de tacón y su bolso y salió descalza de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. En cuanto se hubo alejado un poco, se dejó caer sobre una pared.

-Ay… Dios mío…-gimió sin saber dónde meterse. Pero entonces, se fijó en que el salón y, al fondo, la cocina parecían haber emergido de entre la basura y todo relucía, perfectamente ordenado, limpio e higiénico- Vaya, ¿cuándo ha limpiado todo esto?

-Antes de preparar el desayuno-dijo la voz de Shaoran a su lado, llegando por el pasillo de las habitaciones completamente vestido-. El despertador sonó, llamé a mi empresa para no ir hoy a trabajar y me dediqué a hacer limpieza-se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado-. Siento que vieras todo eso.

Sakura, aliviada por fin de no tener que concentrarse en el cuerpo de Shaoran y en sus ojos a la vez, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.

-Ya… Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y dejó que Sakura saliese primero. Acto seguido, él la imitó y cerró con llave tras él.

-¿Hoy me dirás exactamente la dirección de tu casa?-bromeó, volviendo a sorprender a Sakura.

¿Desde cuándo era tan alegre?

-No me queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?-respondió Sakura, feliz por que Shaoran tuviera sentido del humor.

-No, si no quieres permanecer en mi coche dando vueltas por la zona. A mí no me importaría.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante aquella confesión y agachó la cabeza. De nuevo Shaoran la hacía sentir… Bueno, no sabría explicarlo… Deseada.

Durante el trayecto de ida hacia la casa de Sakura, ninguno de ellos dos habló. Shaoran se había quedado sin temas de conversación y Sakura no sabía qué decir. Solo quedaban unos metros para llegar a su destino cuando Shaoran por fin se animó a hablar.

-He pensado-comenzó- que podría llevarte a un restaurante de comida china.

Sakura salió de su burbuja y desvió la mirada de la ventanilla para centrarse en él.

-¿En serio?

Shaoran asintió.

-Yo vengo de Hong Kong, así que…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¿No lo has notado por mi nombre?-sonrió Shaoran, divertido- Originalmente, tiene una pronunciación diferente.

-¿Y cómo es?

Shaoran aparcó frente a la que supuso que era la casa de Sakura y apagó el motor del coche.

- _Xiaolang_ -respondió, sintiéndose extraño.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es precioso!-exclamó Sakura, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Y toda tu familia vive allí?-quiso saber Sakura, emocionada.

-Sí. Por eso pensé que… Bueno, no sé si alguna vez has probado la comida de allí, así que…

Sakura negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

-¡Me encantaría ir!

-¿En serio?-inquirió Shaoran, aliviado.

-Claro que sí-aseguró Sakura-. Nunca he probado comida china. De hecho, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que sería estupendo.

Shaoran, sintiendo que le sudaban las manos por la emoción y el alivio, sonrió.

-Bien, pues esa será nuestra primera cita.

-Sí-sonrió Sakura.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del habitáculo, solo que esa vez fue algo más tenso que el anterior, más incómodo.

-Bueno, eh…

-Sí, yo…-coincidió Sakura- Será mejor que me vaya ya a casa.

Shaoran asintió sin decir nada. Sakura, viendo que él no era capaz de decir nada más, soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó por encima de la palanca de cambios y del freno de manos. Con suavidad, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Shaoran, que se volvió del color de los tomates maduros al momento.

-Gracias, Shaoran-musitó Sakura.

Shaoran tragó saliva, pero no puedo responder. Sakura salió del coche y cerró la puerta, pero antes de entrar en su casa, Shaoran bajó la ventanilla y la llamó.

-¡Sakura!

Ella se volvió y miró a Shaoran desde la distancia, confusa.

-¡Te llamaré! ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Vale!

Shaoran arrancó entonces el motor y metió la primera marcha, saliendo de la calle de Sakura. Ella alzó una mano y lo despidió con una sonrisa. Aquello solo acababa de empezar.


	14. Chapter 14

Shaoran dejó de ver la casa de Sakura en cuanto giró en el primer cruce. Solo entonces se permitió sonreír a gusto y contener un grito. Sakura le había perdonado todas sus tonterías. Sakura le iba a dar una oportunidad más. Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Solo podía pensar en ella y en dónde la iba a llevar. Había decidido que si quería que ella realmente se abriese a él, debía mostrarle algo que no supiera, algo diferente, algo que hiciese referencia a su pasado y a su origen. Él sabía preparar bastante bien la comida tradicional de su país, pero pensó que sería mejor llevarla a un restaurante a comer antes que encerrarla en su apartamento, por mucho que esa idea lo atrajera.

Mientras esperaba a que el último semáforo que debía cruzar antes de entra en su garaje se pusiera en verde, Shaoran marcó el número de teléfono de Eriol. Era la una de la tarde, debería estar despierto. Efectivamente, su amigo le cogió el teléfono al quinto toque.

-¿Sí?-murmuró la voz de Eriol, medio dormido.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, ¿no te parece?-le pinchó Shaoran al tiempo que se abría el semáforo.

-Tío, no me toques las narices, ¿vale?-protestó Eriol- ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya dado un jamacuco?

-Fácil, creo que anoche lo vomité todo.

-Joder, menuda suerte… Yo tengo una resaca de mil demonios.

-Eso es porque no has tenido tan buena compañía como yo.

-Ah, así que Sakura se quedó contigo-adivinó Eriol, cambiando el tono de voz-. ¿Y qué tal?

-No me he acostado con ella, si es lo que estás preguntando-espetó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño y entrando en el garaje. Apagó el motor y salió del coche con el móvil sobre la oreja-. Estaba demasiado borracho.

-Claro, claro. Y supongo que no te acuerdas de nada, ¿cierto?

«No sé por qué le he llamado…», pensó Shaoran con fastidio al tiempo que llamaba al ascensor.

-Tengo lagunas-admitió Shaoran con un gruñido.

-No me extraña-se jactó Eriol al otro lado del teléfono-. Aunque debo admitir que es gracioso verte soltar la lengua.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?-exigió saber Shaoran mientras entraba en el ascensor y pulsaba el botón con el número siete.

-Nada, nada… Solamente me confesaste que te has enamorado de Sakura, nada más.

-¡¿Que yo qué?!-gritó Shaoran, justo cuando se abrían las puertas en el segundo piso.

Shaoran intercambió una mirada de disculpa con sus vecinos, que decidieron esperar a que el ascensor bajara. Las puertas se cerraron y Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura-insistió Shaoran, poniéndose rojo-. Uno no se puede enamorar de un día para otro.

Eriol se carcajeó, crispándole los nervios a Shaoran.

-Puede que no-coincidió Eriol cuando hubo parado de reír-. Pero a ti te ha dado fuerte. Y no me lo puedes negar. Anoche parecías un alma en pena, amigo.

-Eriol-le interrumpió Shaoran con los dientes apretados y saliendo del ascensor-, cuando te dije que tenía lagunas no era porque quisiera que me recordaras lo que hice ayer.

-Vale, vale, aguafiestas-aceptó el moreno, riéndose por lo bajo-. ¿Te ha perdonado?

-Sí-suspiró Shaoran, sintiendo de nuevo el alivio que eso le causaba; metió la llave en la cerradura y entró en su apartamento de nuevo-. Le he pedido tres citas.

-Joder-exclamó Eriol-, estoy impresionado.

-Voy a llevarla a un restaurante chino, para que pruebe la comida de mi país-prosiguió Shaoran mientras entraba en su habitación y se quitaba los zapatos, poniendo el móvil en manos libres.

-Buena idea-asintió Eriol.

-Pensé que-Shaoran obvió el comentario de su amigo-, como la eché de mi casa por culpa de… Bueno… Quería que viera un poco cómo es Hong Kong.

-¿Y por qué no coges el avión privado de tu familia y la llevas directamente allí?

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y miró el móvil, en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Quieres que pruebe comida china tradicional y auténtica, ¿no?-Eriol no esperó respuesta- Y tienes un avión listo para cuando quieras usarlo. Si quieres impresionarla de verdad, llévala a tu país. ¿Cuánto se tarda? ¿Dos horas? ¿Una?

-Sí, bueno, pero…

-¿Pero? Yo no le veo ningún pero-repuso Eriol-. Sakura no es una chica con muchos recursos, ¿me equivoco?

-No…-admitió Shaoran.

-Porque si los tuviera-prosiguió Eriol-, no estaría trabajando en el 'Vogue', igual que Tomoyo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué mejor que sorprenderla que llevándola a tu país en avión? No le has dicho ninguna mentira. Comerá comida tradicional china. Lo único que no le has dicho es que la llevarás en el avión de tu familia.

-No quiero que piense que intento comprarla con el dinero de los Li-farfulló Shaoran, aunque la idea de llevársela a Hong Kong lo tentaba demasiado.

-Y no lo hará. Pensará que es tu forma de decirle: lo siento, perdóname, me encantas.

-¡Eriol!

Su amigo rió, sabiendo que había vuelto a dar en el clavo.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te he dado una genial idea. Úsala o no, lo que te parezca mejor.

Shaoran no respondió, sino que pensó en esa posibilidad. Probablemente, Sakura jamás se hubiera montado en un avión, y menos en un jet, así que no solo le regalaría la buena comida china, sino que la llevaría a la mismísima Hong Kong. No entendería nada de lo que él hablase en chino, pero tendría que aguantarse y confiar en él. Y saber que ella estaría completamente en sus manos, sin poder escaparse tan fácilmente, le gustaba. Podría conocerla mejor, saber qué guardaba en su corazón como para que tuviera que sacrificarse como lo hacía por lo demás. Sabría qué le impulsaba a ayudar a la gente. Y podría disfrutar de su compañía durante algunas horas más de lo planeado en un principio.

-Está bien-musitó Shaoran, rendido ante la idea-. La llevaré a Hong Kong. Pero-levantó un dedo, aunque sabía que su amigo no podía verlo-, como me encuentre a mi familia allí y la humillen, vas a ser tú quien pague los pañuelitos del avión…, entre otras cosas.

Cuatro días después de haber ayudado a Shaoran con su borrachera y de haber permitido que él le demostrara que no era un viejo prematuro, Sakura dejaba que Tomoyo la arreglara para el perfecto almuerzo en un restaurante chino. Su amiga la había embutido en un vestido tradicional chino de color rosa pálido con un estampado de flores en la parte inferior que había confeccionado en apenas dos días. La había peinado a la manera tradicional china e incluso su maquillaje estaba inspirado en el antiguo imperio chino. Sakura no se reconocía ante el espejo de su casa. Realmente, no parecía en absoluto japonesa.

-Tomoyo, eres una artista-sonrió Sakura, encantada con el aspecto que tenía.

-A Shaoran le encantará-asintió Tomoyo dando saltitos por el baño.

Sakura rió por lo bajo y la llevó devuelta a su habitación. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las once y media de la mañana.

-Shaoran está a punto de llegar-murmuró Sakura, sintiendo que los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

Tomoyo intuyó la inquietud de su amiga y la cogió por los dos hombros.

-Todo irá bien-la animó Tomoyo-. Shaoran te ha prometido recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por él. Estoy segura de que no te defraudará.

-¿Y eso?-Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa.

-Porque eres preciosa y muy amable-sonrió la morena, con los ojos azules rebosando sinceridad-. Eriol me ha hablado un poco de él. Dice que, a pesar de ser tan serio, en realidad es muy atento y se preocupa por los demás. Dice-Tomoyo borró la sonrisa y se mordió el labio, duda- que Shaoran ha sufrido mucho por culpa de su familia. En su opinión, llevarte a comer algo que él ha probado durante toda su vida es una forma de decirte que está dejando que los recuerdos vuelvan a él.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, asombrada.

-Vaya, Tomoyo… Eriol es tan observador como tú.

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Sí. Conoce más a Shaoran de lo que da a entender.

-Ya veo…-Sakura la miró con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- Y a ti te encantaría que te conociera más de lo que das tú a entender.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo.

-Eso también es verdad-admitió la morena, abrazando a su amiga.

En ese instante, se escuchó un pitido en la calle. Sakura fue a asomarse, pero Tomoyo la retuvo.

-No, no-movió un dedo ante sus ojos-. Quiero que Shaoran te vea cuando ya estés abajo. No le fastidies la sorpresa.

-Ah, vale…

Tomoyo se asomó y comprobó que era Shaoran quien había llamado. El castaño le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero ella solo sonrió y asintió.

-Enseguida bajamos-le dijo a medio grito, consiguiendo que Sakura enrojeciese.

Tomoyo cerró la ventana y cogió a Sakura de la mano, tirando de ella.

-Venga, mujer, que el pobre chico no va a estar esperándote eternamente.

-Sí… Ya…-dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz mientras Tomoyo la empujaba por las escaleras al trote.

Dio gracias al ver que su hermano había decidido quitarse de en medio y dejarla tranquila. En cuanto estuvieron en la puerta, Sakura calzó los zapatos típicos chinos y alzó una mano para abrir la puerta, pero le temblaba tanto que se le resbaló del pomo.

-Ay, Sakura-suspiró Tomoyo, adelantándose a ella y abriendo la puerta en su lugar-, pareces una niña de quince años.

-Me siento como una niña de quince años-admitió Sakura, volviéndose hacia su amiga-. No sé si pueda…

-¡Claro que puedes!-insistió Tomoyo- Sal ahí y deslúmbrale con tu sonrisa, Sakura.

La rubia asintió, temblando y tragó saliva. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. «Ni que te fueras a casa, por Dios», le dijo la vocecita interior, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Las piernas las sentía como si fueran de gelatina, las manos le sudaban y un calor sofocante la agobió aún más cuando salió al exterior y vio la expresión sorprendida de Shaoran, recorriéndola con los ojos de arriba abajo.

Tomoyo, tras Sakura, había sacado su cámara de vídeo de no-se-sabía-dónde y filmaba el encuentro, al tiempo que empujaba a Sakura a bajar las escaleritas de la entrada y a atravesar la puerta de hierro. Shaoran, por su parte, se había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento. Caminó hacia ella como si fuera un sueño y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Sakura la tomó y se sintió morir. No era capaz de mirar otra cosa que los ojos de Shaoran, su boca entreabierta y lo bien que le quedaba la camisa verde con cuello –como no– tradicional chino. Los pantalones marrón oscuro hacían juego con sus ojos y su pelo, revuelto como siempre, le terminaba de dar ese toque exótico que le había puesto los nervios de punta a Sakura.

-Estás…-intentó hablar Shaoran con voz ronca.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se estudió a sí misma. El vestido le quedaba muy por encima de las rodillas y se le ajustaba perfectamente sin dejar nada a la vista.

-¿No es demasiado?-murmuró Sakura, presa de la timidez.

-Sakura-la llamó Shaoran, recuperando algo de voz.

Ella alzó el rostro, respirando por la boca.

-Estás preciosa.

La respiración de Sakura se aceleró y una tímida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. ¡Le gustaba el vestido!

-Gracias. Todo ha sido idea de Tomoyo.

Shaoran miró por encima del hombro de Sakura y descubrió a la morena con la cámara de vídeo. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, pero que lo hiciera con Sakura a su lado.

-Daidouji…

-No te preocupes, Li, lo tengo todo guardado aquí-sonrió Tomoyo mientras acariciaba su cámara como si fuese la lámpara de Aladino.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno-Shaoran hinchó el pecho de aire y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, rogando por que saliera bien-, ¿nos vamos?

Le soltó la mano a Sakura y le ofreció el brazo. Apenas eran uno o dos metros lo que separaba la entrada de la casa del coche, pero aun así le pareció que era lo correcto. Sakura intercambió una última mirada con Tomoyo y tomó el brazo de Shaoran, esperando que él no notara su tembleque abusivo.

-¡Hasta luego, Tomoyo!-se despidió Sakura en cuanto hubo entrado en el coche.

-¡Pásalo bien, Sakura! ¡Y recuerda! ¡Usa protección!

-¡TOMOYO!

La morena se llevó una mano a la boca y rió con ganas. Sakura y Shaoran enrojecieron al mismo tiempo, pero decidieron que era mejor hacer como si no hubieran escuchado eso último. Shaoran le echó un vistazo a Sakura por última vez antes de arrancar y sonrió.

-¿Lista?

-Claro-asintió Sakura, imitando el gesto de Shaoran.

El castaño metió primera y se internó entre las calles de Tomoeda. Salió finalmente a Tokio y se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto. Sakura veía los demás coches pasar como si fueran espejismos. Iban muy rápido, pero ella no le tenía miedo a la velocidad. Al ver que salían de la ciudad, Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran.

-¿Adónde vamos?-inquirió, totalmente intrigada.

-Ahora lo verás.

Sakura vio cómo la ciudad quedaba atrás y salían a la autovía principal. Shaoran tomó un desvío y lo único que Sakura podía ver eran carteles de cuánto quedaba para llegar al aeropuerto. Un presentimiento llegó a ella y se instaló en su corazón. Shaoran no sería capaz de secuestrarla… No sería capaz de…

Sakura ahogó un grito cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. Varios taxistas esperaban a que los recién llegados a Tokio cogieran sus maletas y necesitasen medio de transporte. Una gran columna de personas se dirigía en ese momento hacia sus terminales correspondientes. Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Pasaron junto a varios controles de seguridad y, finalmente, se pararon en uno. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Shaoran, que había sacado una tarjetita de su cartera y se lo enseñaba a un policía. Éste asintió y le di permiso a Shaoran para que continuara.

-Shaoran-Sakura tragó saliva-, ¿qué…?

Él le sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas-respondió Shaoran mientras giraba en un cruce y se metía, directamente, en una pista de despegue y aterrizaje.

Allí, un precioso avión blanco con líneas verdes esperaba con la escalera bajada a que sus tripulantes entrasen. Los motores ya estaban encendidos y algunas personas rondaban alrededor del aparato, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al ver que en la cola del avión había grabadas unos kanjis diferentes a los japoneses.

-¿Qué… Qué pone ahí?

Shaoran vio a dónde señalaba Sakura y asintió.

-Li.

Sakura ahogó un grito.

-¿CÓMO?

Shaoran rió por lo bajo y aparcó el coche junto al avión. Salió del vehículo y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de Sakura. Le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó, mirándolo todo con los ojos abiertos, incrédulos, expectantes, ilusionados. Todo lo que Shaoran había esperado durante los últimos días. Sakura salió del coche sin soltar la mano de Shaoran y anduvo junto a él hacia la escalinata, anonadada.

-Esto…-Sakura miró a Shaoran sin poder creer nada- ¿Esto es tuyo?

-¿El aeropuerto?-bromeó Shaoran- No. Este es el avión de mi familia.

-¿De tu familia?-repitió Sakura, sin saber bien qué decir ni qué pensar ni cómo sentirse al respecto- ¿Tu familia tiene un avión?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y apretó con suavidad la mano de Sakura.

-Mi familia tiene dinero, Sakura-le explicó Shaoran con paciencia, sabiendo que todo aquello le resultaría demasiado para un solo día-. Soy dueño de varias multinacionales en China.

-No me dirás que tienes también un helicóptero como Christian Grey…

-¿Quién?-Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Da igual-se sonrojó Sakura, recordando que Tomoyo la había arrastrado al cine para ver esa película.

-No, no tengo un helicóptero-rió Shaoran-. Y tampoco me va el sado ni ese tipo de cosas. Incluso me da miedo volar.

Sakura le observó, sonriendo.

-¿Y te montas en esto?

-No me queda otro remedio-suspiró Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino y gorra se cuadró ante Shaoran y le saludó. A Sakura se le antojó gracioso y contuvo una risita.

-Señor-dijo entonces el desconocido con aire militar-, estamos listos para despegar.

-Perfecto-aceptó Shaoran.

El hombre de traje oscuro subió al avión, dejando a Sakura y Shaoran aún en tierra. Él la encaró, volviendo a apretar su mano.

-¿Estás dispuesta a ir a Hong Kong?

Sakura no sabía si echarse a llorar, si gritar de emoción o si tirarse encima de Shaoran y aplastarle contra el pavimento de la pista. Así que, descartando todas esas posibilidades, asintió con energía y los ojos brillando de emoción. Shaoran sonrió un poco y la ayudó a subir las escaleras, que se recogieron en cuanto los dos terminaron de subir y entraron en el avión.

Una voz femenina les anunció del inminente despegue y de las instrucciones a seguir en caso de emergencia. Sakura, lejos de estar asustada por todo aquello, estaba que le iba a dar un ataque de la ilusión. No podía dejar de mirarlo todo con atención, de estudiar cada detalle y cada mota del pequeño avión. Se sentó junto a Shaoran y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, buscó su mano y se dispuso a disfrutar de un viaje inesperado.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Shaoran, viéndola tan inquieta. Casi la podía sentir saltar en el asiento.

-¿Que si estoy bien?-repitió Sakura, nerviosa- Nunca, jamás, en mi vida había salido de Tokio. Esto… Esto es…-se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió con ternura a Shaoran- Increíble. Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a comer en un restaurante de comida típica china no me imaginé ni por un segundo que me llevarías a Hong Kong.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, azorado.

-La idea fue de Eriol-confesó en un murmullo-. Yo solo la acepté.

-No importa-respondió Sakura con tono conciliador-. Me daba igual que me hubieses llevado a algún sitio en Tokio. Incluso si hubiese sido dentro de Tomoeda-Shaoran fijó sus ojos en ella, impactado-. Lo importante es que estoy contigo. Lo demás, sobra.

-Entonces…-tartamudeó Shaoran-, ¿no quieres ir?

-Hombre, ya que estamos aquí…

La emoción volvió a los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran sonrió de nuevo. Su expresión era muchísimo mejor de lo que él se había imaginado. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con su familia durante su cita en Hong Kong. Sin embargo, al ver de nuevo la radiante sonrisa de Sakura, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y se concentró plenamente en ella cuando el avión comenzó a andar por la pista y, finalmente, despegó, rumbo a Hong Kong.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante el vuelo hacia Hong Kong, Shaoran se atrevió a contarle a Sakura todo lo que conllevaba su herencia. Le habló de las multinacionales de restaurantes en Hong Kong, algunos también en otros lugares de China. Le habló de su responsabilidad como administrador de los bienes de la familia, incluidos los de sus tíos y primos. Le contó que era la cabeza visible de la familia Li, igual que lo fue su padre antes que él. Al nombrar a Liang Li, Shaoran dejó de hablar de pronto, llamando la atención de Sakura. Ella intuía que era demasiado para Shaoran hablar de su padre y que estaba tirando demasiado de nuevo de sus recuerdos, por lo que aguantó su curiosidad y no le preguntó. Se produjo un cómodo silencio, en el que solo se oía el hilo musical del avión. Sakura se permitió dejarse caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, con cuidado de no estropear el bonito moño bajo que Tomoyo le había hecho, adornado con una pequeña y fina diadema rosa.

Aquello era más de lo que ella habría esperado. Nunca hubiera pensado que Shaoran fuera tan influyente y tuviese tanto dinero. Cuando le dijo la primera vez que su familia era una de las más importantes de Hong Kong, creyó que se refería al ámbito político, no al comercial ni industrial. La cantidad de dinero que manejaba Shaoran y el hecho de que, aun así, estuviese trabajando no le cuadraba y no sabía si preguntarle al respecto. Por un lado, pensó, tal vez no quisiera tocar nada de la herencia de su padre para que su familia pudiera mantenerse sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo, Shaoran no vivía en un apartamento de lujo ni en una mansión estrambótica. Vivía como una persona normal, con un sueldo y una casa típicos. Pensó también que en quizás no estaba tan bien de dinero como le hacía creer y quería lucirse ante ella para ganarse su afecto y su perdón, pero eso no le encajaba del todo con la personalidad de Shaoran. No parecía alguien que se desviviese por mantener llenas sus arcas, sino alguien que quería mantenerse como cualquier otra persona.

Sus pensamientos la condujeron al por qué Shaoran vivía en Tokio y no en Hong Kong con el resto de su familia. Demasiados interrogantes, demasiada intriga para su mente curiosa. Al menos, Shaoran se había abierto un poco con ella y le había dejado conocer una parte de su realidad. Eso era más de lo que había conseguido las otras ocasiones en las que había estado con él a solas.

Tan sumida estaba en sus elucubraciones que no se percató de la mirada de Shaoran. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y mucho menos soltaba la mano que ella había aferrado antes del despegue. Sentía su calor manando hacia él, como una pequeña llama que ilumina el sendero y te hace creer que el camino no será tan complicado. Veía sus ojos iluminados, felices. Sabía bien que no era porque la hubiese impresionado con todo lo que tenía, sino porque nunca había viajado. Y saber que a ella no le importaba a dónde fuera mientras lo hiciera con él le daba un vuelco al corazón. Era demasiado maravillosa como para ser real. Se sentía atraído hacia ella como una polilla se acerca a la luz, como la mosca a la miel, como una abeja a la flor… Su flor, Sakura. ¿De verdad creía que no se había enamorado de ella? Hasta sus células muertas se reían de él. Si en algún momento había pensado que era imposible que ella ya obtuviera de él todo lo que quisiera, estaba equivocado. «Estás jodido, Li», se rió su voz interior de él, «estás jodidamente enamorado de ella».

Shaoran contuvo un suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, siendo más consciente que nunca de la mano de Sakura entrelazada con la de él y de su presencia en el asiento contiguo.

Sakura vio el gesto de Shaoran y se alarmó.

-¿Estás bien, Shaoran?-le preguntó Sakura, poniendo la mano libre sobre las suyas entrelazadas.

Él volvió sus ojos hacia ella y se sintió enrojecer. Ridículo.

-Sí-esbozó una sonrisa, tragándose las sensaciones que le asolaban cuando ella le miraba así-, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Me has asustado…-confesó Sakura, quitando su mano y dejándola caer sobre su regazo.

Shaoran sonrió, sorprendido.

-Lo siento.

Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No, Shaoran. No tienes que pedirme perdón.

-¿Eh?-vale, ahora sí que se había perdido del todo.

-Cuando alguien se preocupa por ti, no debes pedir perdón-explicó Sakura al ver la confusión en los ojos marrones de Shaoran-. Cuando alguien se preocupa por ti, da las gracias, porque esa persona te aprecia.

-Tú…-Shaoran tragó saliva, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir- ¿Tú me aprecias?

Ella asintió, sonriendo y enrojeciendo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí, Shaoran. Si no, no estaría aquí.

Shaoran abrió la boca, anonadado. Cada vez más sentía que Sakura era demasiado bonita para ser real. Sin embargo, sonrió, aclarándose la garganta. Se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a los labios y depositó un tímido beso sobre el dorso de la suya.

-Gracias, Sakura.

El avión aterrizó media hora después de aquella pequeña conversación. Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a bajar del avión, pues ella no sabía hacer otra cosa que mirar a todos lados como si fuera un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Encargó al capitán del avión que tuviese listo el aparato para las seis de la tarde y se encargó de los papeleos sin molestar a Sakura, disfrutando de su alegría. Unos minutos después de aterrizar, Shaoran llevó a Sakura hacia un coche que los esperaba a la salida de la terminal. Sakura aceptó que Shaoran volviese a abrir la puerta para ella y entró en el vehículo, acomodándose en los asientos traseros. Shaoran se sentó a su lado y le indicó en chino al chófer el lugar al que debía ir.

Por el camino, Sakura pegó la cara a la ventana, exclamando y dando grititos cuando algo la emocionaba demasiado. Shaoran reía y le indicaba qué era cada cosa, viendo cómo el chófer disfrutaba también del entusiasmo de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante al que vamos?-preguntó Sakura cuando se hubieron parado en un semáforo, en medio de un gran cruce.

-Al _Summer Palace at Island Shangri-La_ -informó Shaoran-. Es el mejor restaurante chino de la ciudad. Al menos, para mí gusto.

-¿De verdad?

Shaoran asintió.

-Fui varias veces con mi familia cuando vivía aquí, hasta que mi padre murió-la expresión de Shaoran se ensombreció un tanto, borrándole la sonrisa a Sakura-. Después de eso, era Wei quien nos traía de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién es Wei?

-El mayordomo de mi familia. Lleva varios años con nosotros. Sé de él desde que tengo memoria.

-Vaya… Debe de ser una persona muy buena y amable, Shaoran.

Él la miró, confuso.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

-Pues porque hablas con mucho cariño de él. Es alguien importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Shaoran enrojeció y desvió la mirada, abrumado. Otra vez Sakura daba en el clavo.

-Sí-admitió Shaoran en voz baja-. Él me enseñó a defenderme con las artes marciales.

-¿Él te enseñó kárate?

-Entre otras cosas-asintió el castaño, volviendo a mirar a Sakura-. Siempre ha cuidado de mí. Es mi maestro y amigo. Al menos, para mí.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Shaoran-suspiró Sakura.

Él fue a abrir la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, el chófer requirió su atención hablándole en chino. Sakura sonrió y le dejó hablar. Habían estacionado frente a un edificio blanco con letras doradas que formaban el nombre del restaurante donde iban a almorzar. El coche se había detenido en un área cubierta frente a la misma puerta, sostenida por unas columnas blancas y altas. Un hombre de aspecto amable se acercó al coche y se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta del piloto, a la espera de que alguien le diese las llaves del vehículo. Shaoran cogió a Sakura de la mano y la llevó afuera. Habló con el aparcacoches y le dijo, según Sakura pudo imaginar, que no era necesaria su ayuda y que su chófer volvería para recogerlos. El aparcacoches asintió e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura asintió sin decir una sola palabra. El lugar en el que estaban rebosaba magia y esplendor y no quería ser ella quien rompiera el hechizo. Entraron en el edificio y siguieron un pasillo blanco hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera y cristal, donde un mesero los aguardaba, paciente. Al llegar a su altura, el hombre inclinó la cabeza de la misma forma que lo había hecho el aparcacoches. Shaoran le indicó su nombre y su reserva y el mesero los acompañó a su lugar asignado, una mesa perfectamente adornada con flores silvestre junto a un gran ventanal, desde el que se podía distinguir gran parte de la ciudad.

Decir que el salón comedor era lujoso se quedaba demasiado corto, en opinión de Sakura. Había grandes lámparas de araña colgando del techo blanco. En las paredes, entre ventanal y ventanal, había dos enormes columnas juntas de caoba, dando paso a unos grandes cortinajes de colores cálidos. Cada mesa estaba adornada por un pequeño centro de flores que separaba cada uno de los cubiertos y platos para cada comensal. Había rasgos y motivos chinos dispersados por la enorme estancia. Sakura se sintió pequeña y fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando Shaoran le retiró la silla para que se sentara.

-Esto es…-musitó Sakura, sin poder abarcar con la mirada todo cuanto veía.

-¿Te gusta?-murmuró Shaoran mientras se sentaba frente a ella; tenía cierto miedo a que ella le dijera que era demasiado y que no podía estar allí.

-¿Que si me gusta, dices?-Sakura parpadeó varias veces, volviendo su mirada hacia Shaoran y clavando sus ojos en él, que parecía nervioso- Es maravilloso, Shaoran. No me imagino cómo debe de ser esto por las noches.

-No te traje a cenar porque sé que ya tienes suficiente con trabajar de noche los fines de semana-explicó Shaoran, sintiendo que una corriente de alivio le recorría el cuerpo y le dejaba disfrutar del momento.

Sakura asintió, desviando la mirada.

-No esperaba un sitio como este, Shaoran-confesó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Shaoran, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de Sakura- Te dije que quería demostrarte que no era…

-Sí, lo sé-le interrumpió Sakura con un suspiro triste-. Lo sé. Y no creas que no agradezco que me hayas hecho cruzar el mar de Japón y venir hasta aquí en tu avión privado. Pero soy una persona sencilla. Cualquier lugar habría bastado. Me siento… abrumada por todo esto. Me siento mal conmigo misma, porque yo nunca podría pagar una cena aquí.

-No quiero que te sientas así, Sakura-intervino Shaoran, deseando que dejase de tener esos pensamientos-. ¿Crees que te he traído aquí para…, no sé, restregarte por la cara todo lo que tengo?-Sakura le miró; en parte, lo había creído así, aunque sabía que Shaoran no tenía esa forma de ser- No quiero que pienses eso. Me da igual. Yo no pedí esto, no me lo gané. ¿Por qué crees si no que trabajo en una empresa cualquiera?

Sakura le observó y vio sinceridad en su rostro. No le estaba mintiendo. Había acertado al pensar que Shaoran quería vivir como una persona cualquier, alguien sin una herencia millonaria ni aviones privados.

-No…-Shaoran vaciló, sin saber si estaba del todo dispuesto a dejar que Sakura descubriera un poco más, se había dejado ver demasiado aquel día; sin embargo, comprendía que debía mostrarse tal cual era si quería que Sakura tuviera un poco más de confianza en él- Cuando era pequeño-comenzó, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos-, mi padre siempre me decía que algún día ocuparía su lugar y que por eso estudiaba tanto y me entrenaba durante horas todos los días. Cuando él murió, mi madre me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Me exigió que nunca la defraudara.

-Eso es cruel…-murmuró Sakura, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Sí-Shaoran abrió los ojos y la miró-. Pero era mi deber. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, heredé toda la fortuna de mi familia. Y no solo eso, sino también las responsabilidades que aquello conllevaba. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería, así que viajé a Tokio y busqué trabajo. A mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando le conté mis planes.

-No digas eso, Shaoran…-le regañó Sakura, angustiada; no imaginaba por todo lo que Shaoran había tenido que pasar.

-Es la verdad-insistió-. Le dije que no se preocupara por mí. Dejé todo el dinero de mi padre aquí para que ellos estuviesen bien, salvo por una pequeña parte que me sirvió para ir tirando en Tokio hasta que encontrase trabajo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, anonadada. Demasiada información.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?-quiso saber Sakura con un hilo de voz. No se atrevía a hablar de más por miedo a que a Shaoran le entrase un rebote y decidiera largarse de allí.

Él suspiró, bajando los hombros y rindiéndose.

-Porque quiero que no me veas como un millonario, un rico o como quieras llamarlo. Yo sigo siendo Shaoran, no soy otra persona.

-Es un detalle a tener en cuenta-repuso Sakura, decaída-. Dudo mucho que tu familia te permita estar con la persona que quieras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque era lo que ocurría en Japón hace muchos años-explicó Sakura, entristeciéndose aún más-. Mi familia… Mi hermano y yo no tenemos, lo que se dice, una dote muy grande. No tenemos dinero de sobra, la comida escasea a veces y peleamos cuando alguno de los dos necesita comprarse ropa nueva. Yo soy… -sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas- Soy una chica que trabaja como camarera y bailarina en un pub al que van hombre que desean algo más que una simple sonrisa y un simple contoneo. Sé bien de lo que hablo, Shaoran. Puede que parezca inocente, y en algunas cosas lo soy, pero no en ese aspecto.

-Sakura…

-Me tocó madurar demasiado deprisa-sollozó, sin contener más su angustia-. Me tocó ver cómo mi hermano se pasaba horas y horas fuera de casa para conseguir dinero y poder comer. Nos mantenemos en la casa porque mi padre ya la había pagado hacía años y era nuestra, pero estuvimos a punto de tener que hipotecarla para poder sobrevivir. Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ofrecer, Shaoran…

El castaño, que había mantenido la boca cerrada durante todo el tiempo en que Sakura se desahogaba, apretó los puntos y se levantó, como movido por un resorte, sobresaltando a Sakura. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, sacando un pañuelo azul con líneas blancas de un bolsillo. Ella lo cogió, mirándolo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Tú-comenzó a hablar Shaoran con violencia en la voz- vales más que cualquier herencia que yo pueda tener. ¿Me entiendes? No necesitas dinero para brillar, Sakura, porque ya lo haces por ti misma. No pienses nunca que no puedes dar nada de ti, porque yo mismo soy testigo de que sí puedes-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada-. A mí me lo has dado. Y es por eso por lo que he querido traerte aquí.

-Shaoran…

-Por favor, Sakura-aferró sus manos-, deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza a cosas que no tienen sentido. Simplemente, disfruta. ¿De acuerdo? Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Sakura paseó sus ojos por todo su rostro, perdiéndose finalmente en la mirada suplicante de Shaoran. Veía en ella algo que él no quería descubrir todavía, pero no atinaba a adivinar qué era. Sin embargo, su contacto la alivió de igual manera que un saco de hielo sobre un fuerte golpe en la pierna. De nuevo, Shaoran había conseguido calmar uno de sus más horribles temores: no ser nunca aceptada por una sociedad que dependía tanto del dinero como del oxígeno. Tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se desviaron a su boca.

Shaoran percibió el cambio en la tensión de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba los labios y juraría que sería capaz de besarla de no ser porque quería ir despacio, ver si ella era capaz de sentir lo mismo que él cuando la veía o la tocaba.

-No llores-susurró Shaoran, manteniendo el ambiente de calma y sosiego-. Odio verte llorar. Y odio ser yo quien lo provoque.

-¡No!-exclamó Sakura- No, no, tú no me pones triste, Shaoran.

-Pues sonríeme, por favor.

A Sakura le dio un bote el corazón. ¿Cómo… cómo podía ser tan dulce, tan atento, tan amable con ella, mientras que con los demás era más frío que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic? Tragó saliva y asintió levemente, llevándose el pañuelo de Shaoran a los ojos. Él sonrió un poco y se dejó llevar por el alivio. Se puso en pie, pero antes de volver a su sitio, se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios sobre su frente. Sakura se quedó paralizada durante los pocos segundos que duró el contacto. Por suerte, no tuvo que decir nada después de aquello, pues un nuevo mesero hizo acto de aparición en el momento preciso en que Shaoran se separaba de ella y volvía a su asiento, sonrojado y sin saber bien por qué había hecho aquello.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta antes de pedir por los dos la bebida. El mesero le entregó una carta con el menú y los platos del restaurante a cada uno y se marchó para comenzar a servirles. Sakura abrió la carta.

-Esto… Shaoran…

-Dime-él bajó la suya y la miró, interrogante.

-No entiendo nada de lo que pone-sonrió Sakura a modo de disculpa.

-Cierto-Shaoran se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. Entonces, tendrás que fiarte de mí.

-Me das miedo, Shaoran Li-bromeó Sakura, cerrando la carta y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Shaoran rió y empezó a elegir mentalmente lo que iba a pedir. Se iba a asegurar de que probara lo mejor de Hong Kong.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya anochecía cuando el avión privado de Shaoran aterrizó de nuevo en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Sakura había caído rendida en cuanto se sentó en el avión para volver. Durante el trayecto de regreso, Shaoran estudió cada pequeño detalle de Sakura. Se fijó en cómo sus pestañas aleteaban por el sueño, cómo abría la boca para respirar mejor, cómo la luz decadente del sol arrancaba tonos dorados a su pelo, haciéndola parecer un ser extraordinario, aunque ya de por sí lo era. Había reflexionado sobre la confesión de Sakura. Al igual que él, Sakura había desnudado una parte muy importante de su alma. No sabía si era como agradecimiento a todo lo que él le estaba contando o porque realmente lo había sentido en ese instante.

Suspiró cuando el capitán les dijo que ya podían bajar, pero él le susurró que ellos se quedarían unos minutos más mientras Sakura despertaba. El capitán asintió y, tras volver a saludar a Shaoran como lo había hecho las anteriores veces, salió del aparato, seguido por el copiloto y las dos mujeres que formaban parte del personal. Shaoran miró de nuevo a Sakura.

Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo. El vestido se le había subido un poco, dejando al descubierto más piel de la que Shaoran había visto durante todo el día. Tragó saliva con fuerza y contuvo el aliento. La tela acariciaba las piernas de Sakura de manera sugerente, a la par que inocente. El color del vestido la hacía parecer dulce y pequeña, lo que provocaba que Shaoran quisiera despertarla de inmediato de una forma mucho más agresiva de la que pensaba utilizar en ese momento. Una ligera presión apareció en su entrepierna, recordándole que había estado embobado comiéndose con los ojos a Sakura cada vez que ella no se percataba.

Shaoran se removió incómodo en su asiento. Todo se había complicado cuando se había atrevido a besarla en la frente. El calor humano de Sakura le atravesó la boca de parte a parte, los nervios de aquella zona tan sensible se despertaron y exigieron saber exactamente a qué sabía Sakura. Ya la había olido lo suficiente, se había emborrachado de su fragancia y ahora deseaba tener una mínima oportunidad para descubrir su sabor. Solo pensar en la dulzura de sus labios cuando decía su nombre hacía volar su imaginación y le hacía preguntarse cómo sonaría si estuviera con él en la cama. No podía negarlo. La deseaba. La deseaba desde el mismísimo momento en que la había visto bailar en la barra el día en que se dio el golpe con la puerta. A pesar del miedo que vio en sus ojos, ella se contoneó ante él y las decenas de personas que la veían y sintió que tenía que ser suya.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de contener sus pensamientos. Se llevó el dorso de la mano derecha a la frente y se levantó el flequillo, eliminando el sudor que había comenzado a surgir por culpa de su contención sexual. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar? Incluso, ¿y si Sakura no quería tener nada que ver con él? ¿Y si solo quería una amistad? ¿Sería capaz de vivir en Tokio sabiendo que ella estaba allí y no lo quería a él? ¿Que no le deseaba? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Debía esperar un poco. Aún tenía dos citas más antes de que ella decidiera qué quería hacer. Tenía que provocarla, descubrir qué quería de él. Pero aquello no sería tarea fácil. ¿Quién caería antes? ¿Ella o él?

No necesitó que ninguna vocecita le respondiera. Lo sabía perfectamente. Era lo único que sabía con seguridad.

Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Debía despertarla. Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella y paseó los dedos por su mejilla, acariciándola con toda la dulzura que era capaz de sacar en un momento tan crítico. Incluso mandó a su cerebro que dejara de enviar tanta sangre a su entrepierna.

-Sakura-susurró Shaoran en su oído-. Sakura. Hemos llegado ya.

Ella se removió en el asiento volviendo la cabeza y abriendo un poco los ojos. Se encontró con que el rostro de Shaoran estaba demasiado cerca, debido a que se había inclinado sobre ella para poder despertarla. Contuvo el aliento. Shaoran no se movió, paralizado. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban despertando la parte más salvaje y primigenia de su ser. Sakura se mordió el labio al ver que las pupilas de Shaoran se dilataban al máximo, escondiendo la suavidad del marrón chocolate de su iris.

-No hagas eso…-murmuró Shaoran con la voz rota.

-¿El qué?-exhaló Sakura con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-No me mires así, por favor…-rogó Shaoran, sintiendo que su entereza y su autocontrol volvían de regreso a Hong Kong.

-Yo… No…

Shaoran alargó los dedos y agarró el cuello de Sakura con suavidad, ejerciendo una leve presión. Ella se dejó hacer. La iba a besar, lo sabía. Lo notaba en su pulso, en cómo se había mojado los labios con la lengua, provocándole espasmos y calambrazos en el bajo vientre. Y se iba a dejar. Sakura lo estaba deseando, desde el mismo momento en que le había dado con la puerta en la cara y se habían pegado tanto el uno al otro. Shaoran acortó la distancia unos centímetros, quedando a milímetros del rostro de Sakura.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Shaoran había pasado por encima de la separación de los asientos y tenía medio cuerpo volcado sobre el de Sakura, que temblaba como una hoja contra el viento.

-Shaoran…-musitó Sakura con un hilo de voz, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pídemelo-exigió Shaoran, exhalando su aliento sobre el rostro de Sakura, embotando sus sentidos y volviéndola loca.

-Bésame, Shaoran…

No se hizo de rogar. Tiró del cuello de Sakura hacia él y junto su boca con la de ella. Sakura soltó un leve suspiro antes de dejar que Shaoran inspeccionara su boca con la lengua, paseándola por sus labios primero y entrando en ella después. Shaoran asió con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura para pegarla aún más a él. Lo estaba haciendo. La estaba devorando como llevaba semanas deseando hacer. Había soñado con ese momento todas las noches desde que ella desapareció de su vida y había rezado por que ocurriera desde que volvió a verla la mañana siguiente de la discoteca. Disfrutó de su sabor, notando cómo se dejaba hacer, cómo se entregaba a él. No pudo contener sus ganas y mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Sakura, que dejó escapar un gemido por la sorpresa y la sensación que ese gesto le provocó.

Se sentía perdida en los brazos de Shaoran. Le devolvía el beso con ansia, con ganas de más, con el cuerpo ardiéndole en llamas. Jugó con su lengua cuanto quiso, sin apenas poder respirar. Quiso estar más cerca de él y se alzó en su asiento. Alzó los brazos y se colgó de su cuello, manteniéndose de rodillas sobre el tapizado.

-Sakura-gimió Shaoran, separándose un poco de ella con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron con fuego, con ansia, con la seguridad de que, si no tuvieran que irse, aquello podría llegar a un nivel superior. Sin embargo, Shaoran había mantenido las manos quietas por encima de su cuello, sin sobrepasarse en ningún momento y ateniéndose a sus límites. El problema era que ella no quería esos límites. Los había desechado en cuanto Shaoran la había agarrado del cuello.

-Sakura-repitió Shaoran, un poco más calmado y con más aire en los pulmones-. No quiero que pienses que…

-Shh-ella le puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió-. No pienso en nada, Shaoran.

-No quiero obligarte… Ni que te sientas…

-No me siento obligada a nada-le interrumpió con la misma paciencia que lo había hecho antes.

Shaoran suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando que no verla le ayudara a calmarse un poco y a que su inminente erección fuese volviendo a su estado habitual.

-Yo lo deseaba, Shaoran-confesó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojada.

Shaoran abrió poco a poco los ojos y los clavó en ella. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado.

-De acuerdo.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos se prolongó durante unos minutos hasta que Shaoran le informó a Sakura que debían salir ya. Una vez de vuelta en el coche, Sakura recostó la mejilla sobre la ventanilla, fría y dejó que el frescor la inundara y calmara sus hormonas recién revolucionadas. Le había sentido tan cerca que habría sido capaz de fundirse con él. Y lo haría, estaba segura de que lo haría. Porque Shaoran había encendido una mecha en ella que se iba extendiendo a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Veinte minutos después, Shaoran aparcaba de nuevo delante de la casa de Sakura, donde ya estaban las primeras luces encendidas. Ella suspiró. Su hermano había vuelto a casa y de seguro la atacaría con miles de preguntas acerca de su cita. Si algo tenía claro Sakura, era que Touya aborrecía a Shaoran y que, por lo que sabía, el sentimiento era mutuo. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Shaoran, que mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, Shaoran-dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza, haciéndola reír.

-Gracias a ti, Sakura.

Ella se mordió el labio. Después de aquel fogoso beso en el avión no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Shaoran se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, como pidiéndole permiso para volver a besarla. Ella asintió y dejó que Shaoran volviera a unir sus labios a los suyos. Esta vez, el beso fue más casto, dulce y corto. En opinión de Sakura, los prefería tan largos como el del avión. Ambos se separaron y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a Shaoran.

-Buenas noches.

-Descansa-respondió Shaoran simplemente.

Sakura abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Se encaminó hacia su casa notando la mirada fija de Shaoran en su espalda. Sabía que no se movería de allí hasta verla entrar. Sin embargo, antes de perderse entre las paredes amarillas de su casa, Sakura se volvió y sonrió de nuevo a Shaoran, esta vez con más seguridad. Como respuesta, Shaoran le guiñó un ojo, acompañado de una media sonrisa que dejaba a la imaginación miles de posibilidades. Sakura enrojeció y entró en su casa. Escuchó el ronroneo del coche de Shaoran perderse por la calle antes de quitarse los zapatos y ponerse sus zapatillas.

Subió a su habitación en cuanto hubo saludado a su hermano y contestado algunas preguntas. Había sido un día memorable. Se llevó una mano a los labios cuando se puso el pijama y dejó a un lado el vestido chino. Había sacado varias conclusiones de aquel día. La primera, que Shaoran era más rico que el alcalde la ciudad. La segunda, que Shaoran prefería ganarse su propio dinero antes que usar una fortuna que había ganado solo por tener la suerte de nacer en el seno de la familia Li. Y la tercera, que soñaría con su voz ronca exigiéndole su petición por un beso durante, al menos, una semana.


	17. Chapter 17

-¿¡Te llevó a Hong Kong!?-exclamó Tomoyo saltando del cojín en el que estaba sentada.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, sonrojada. Tomoyo era una exagerada.

-Sí-murmuró Sakura-. Y deja de gritar, mi hermano está abajo.

Tomoyo asintió mientras volvía a sentarse delante de Sakura. Estaban en su habitación. Habían organizado una buena merienda por insistencia de Tomoyo, que quería conocer todos los detalles de su primera cita con Shaoran.

-Es increíble… Es más rico que Obama…-dijo la morena aguantando un nuevo gritito de emoción- Menudo partidazo, Sakura. Además de guapo, es rico.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero desvió la mirada. De nuevo, el tema del dinero la acosaba. Odiaba pensar que Shaoran creyera que se estaba aprovechando de él. Habían avanzado mucho el día anterior. Habían desnudado un poquito más de su alma al otro, aunque Sakura estaba segura de que habría sido capaz de desnudarle entero si no hubiera roto el beso en el avión. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

-No es solo dinero, Tomoyo-repuso Sakura, mirando la pantalla de su pequeña televisión, donde Tomoyo había querido mostrarle lo que había grabado en la puerta de su casa-. Shaoran es muy amable.

-Y muy serio-apuntó Tomoyo, ganándose un pequeño golpe en brazo.

-Sí, es muy serio. Pero no conmigo-sonrió.

-Obvio, eso es porque le gustas de verdad.

Sakura suspiró, cerrando los ojos. A pesar de que la había besado dos veces en el mismo día, siempre bajo su consentimiento, no estaba del todo segura de que Shaoran sintiera la misma atracción que ella sentía por él. Tal vez solo fue amable y quiso darle un buen recuerdo. Tal vez solo quiso quitarse de encima algún tipo de intriga. O simplemente sería una apuesta con su amigo Eriol sobre si sería capaz o no de robarle un beso en la primera cita. No lo sabía.

-No lo creo, Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué? Ayer vi cómo se le caía la baba con solo verte, Sakura. ¿Por qué dices que no le gustas?

Ella la miró y Tomoyo comprendió al instante. Su amiga siempre la había ayudado con el dinero cada vez que había podido, quitándose de muchas cosas algunas veces. Sabía que Sakura tenía miedo de que él terminara dándose cuenta de que no tenía dinero, de que solo tenían un techo porque su padre se había encargado de ello.

-Sakura…-Tomoyo le pasó una mano por brazo, buscando tranquilizarla- Shaoran no me parece la clase de persona que se fije en esas cosas.

-A mí tampoco, Tomoyo-admitió la rubia, fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amiga-, pero sé que en algún momento eso supondrá una diferencia insalvable entre los dos.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Shaoran?

Sakura asintió.

-Shaoran me llevó a un restaurante precioso, Tomoyo. Era como un palacio blanco y dorado. Se veía todo Hong Kong desde nuestra mesa. Era todo tan lujoso que me sentí abrumada-confesó Sakura, agachando la cabeza-. No pude evitarlo.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

Sakura suspiró y volvió a sonreír un poco. Se levantó y sacó de debajo de su almohada el pañuelo azul y blanco que le había dejado Shaoran. Se lo mostró a Tomoyo, que sonrió con ternura.

-Me pidió que no llorara. Me pidió que sonriera y que disfrutara.

-¿Ves? A él no le importa que tú no tengas tanta riqueza como él.

-Trabaja porque odia haber recibido una herencia que no se ha ganado-prosiguió Sakura-. Y, aun así, sigue teniendo más dinero que yo.

-Ay, Sakura-suspiró Tomoyo, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo a Sakura por los brazos con firmeza-. Nadie te va a crucificar porque seas feliz. Shaoran fue un imbécil contigo, pero ha visto lo extraordinaria que eres. Haz el favor de disfrutar y de vivir el día a día al máximo. No pienses en lo que pueda venir.

Sakura observó a su amiga tras sus ojos llorosos. Tomoyo siempre la había apoyado en todo, jamás la había dejado sola. Una vez más, se alegraba de tener a alguien tan bueno cerca de ella. Finalmente, asintió un poco con la cabeza y ambas amigas se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Justo en ese instante, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Sakura pegó un bote y se tiró al suelo. A Tomoyo se le había ocurrido la idea de llevárselo por si a Shaoran le daba por llamarla. Era una buena forma de evitar que Touya intercambiara una palabra con él.

Sakura vio el número que la llamaba y ahogó un grito.

-¡Es él!-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Cógelo! Pon el altavoz.

Sakura asintió y pulsó los dos botones.

-Residencia Kinomoto-saludó Sakura con los nervios en la boca.

-Hola, Sakura-le saludó una voz que no era la de Shaoran.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, extrañada, mientras miraba a Tomoyo, que se había puesto más pálida todavía de lo que ya lo era su piel.

-Soy Eriol Hiiraguizawa, el amigo de Shaoran.

-¡Ah!-reconoció Sakura mientras le echaba una miradita de soslayo a su amiga.

Tomoyo agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Sakura y le daba tirones. Sakura aguantó una risita y siguió hablando.

-Sí, dime, Eriol. ¿Por qué llamas desde el número de Shaoran? ¿Está bien?-se preocupó Sakura.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, le tengo sentado aquí a mi lado-la voz de Eriol sonó divertida.

Se escucharon un par de golpes al otro lado del teléfono y a Shaoran protestando.

-El caso es-prosiguió Eriol- que hemos visto hoy que había un festival en el templo Tsukimine por el comienzo del verano.

-¿En serio?-Sakura cruzó una nueva mirada con Tomoyo.

-Sí. Y habíamos pensado en que tal vez os gustaría venir con nosotros. Algo así como una cita doble.

-¿¡CITA DOBLE!?-estalló Tomoyo, llevándose las manos a la boca inmediatamente.

Un silencio. Sakura y Tomoyo empezaron a darse golpecitos por haber descubierto que tenían puesto el manos libres.

-Sakura-dijo entonces la voz de Shaoran.

-Hola-saludó Sakura, volviendo a su timidez.

-¿Está Daidouji ahí contigo?-inquirió la voz de Shaoran con un timbre curioso.

-Eh…-Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y la morena negó efusivamente con la cabeza- No, no. Es que… Cuando grito se me pone la misma voz que ella.

-Ya…-Shaoran no pareció tragarse la trola, pero prosiguió, aclarándose la garganta:- Entonces, ¿te parece bien la idea?

-¡Claro!-exclamó Sakura, entusiasmada.

-Bien-la voz de Shaoran sonó aliviada. ¿Por qué debería estar tan aliviado?- Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?-repitió Sakura, mirando el reloj; eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Sí. El festival termina esta noche. Siento no haberlo visto antes.

-No, no, está bien-aceptó Sakura, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Te parece que esté en tu casa a las siete?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, que se había quedado quieta como una estatua. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se lo preguntaría en cuanto colgase con Shaoran.

-¿A las siete? Sí, claro.

-Bien. Ah, Diadouji. Eriol también viene.

Sakura estalló en risas mientras que Tomoyo enrojecía como si fuera un tomate.

-Va… Vale-tartamudeó la morena con un hilo de voz.

Sin decir nada más, Shaoran cortó la llamada, escuchando cómo Sakura se reía a carcajada limpia. Tomoyo, al ver que su amiga lloraba ya de la risa, cogió un cojín y se lo estampó en la cara.

-¡Eres una mala mentirosa!-pero Sakura no callaba- ¡Ya vale!

A las siete en punto, Sakura y Tomoyo bajaban las escaleras vestidas con sendos kimonos. Sakura había sacado uno azul que tenía para Tomoyo, alegando que haría juego con sus ojos y que eso a Eriol le gustaría mucho. Tomoyo la había fulminado con la mirada, pero había tomado el kimono entre sus manos y había empezado a cambiarse. Ya tendría ocasión de vengarse, aunque lo cierto era que le gustaba ver a Sakura más traviesa de lo normal. Tal vez fuera influencia de Shaoran o, simplemente, estaba realmente feliz por verle de nuevo esa noche.

Touya vio a su hermana pasar por la cocina y la retuvo.

-¿Adónde vais?-preguntó, mirando también a Tomoyo con ojos acusatorios.

-Vamos al festival del Templo Tsukimine-contestó Sakura, tratando de esquivar a su hermano; no sirvió de nada, Touya era más grande y corpulento que ella.

-¿Vosotras dos solas?

-Sí-mintió Sakura-. ¿Algún problema?

Touya frunció el ceño y estudió con detenimiento el rostro de su hermana, pero su expresión permanecía impasible. Sin embargo, conocía la afición de Sakura por ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, por lo que se quitó el delantal en el que estaba enfundado y se limpió las manos.

-Entonces, no habrá problema en que yo os acompañe, ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, palideciendo.

-Sí, sí que hay problema-repuso Sakura con voz temblorosa-. Hablaremos de nuestras cosas, no quiero que nos escuches. Además, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

-Sí que sigues siéndolo. Y, además, eres un monstruo. Ahuyentarás a los demás.

-¡Touya!-protestó Sakura, sintiendo que sus planes de cita doble se iban al traste- No pienso dejar que nos acompañes.

-Ni yo que vayas sola-dijo Touya a su vez mientras se dirigía a la entrada a ponerse los zapatos-. Y si alguien quiere ir con vosotras, me debe pedir permiso primero.

-Touya, por favor, no fastidies más…-le rogó Sakura al ver que ya se ponía en pie, dispuesto para salir.

-¿Y qué voy a fastidiar? ¿Tu cita?-rió Touya, mientras esperaba por dentro que no fuera eso lo que tuviera planeado su hermana.

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Si le decía a su hermano que vería a Shaoran, de seguro que no sería capaz de quitárselo de encima en toda la noche.

-No-intervino entonces Tomoyo con voz dulce, como la que solía usar cuando quería ganarse a las personas-, la mía.

Touya rodó sus ojos hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

-Eriol viene a buscarme, pero como me gusta mucho, no soy capaz de controlar mis nervios… Sakura me va a ayudar a estar más tranquila. Porque, ¿sabes? Él me gusta mucho y quiero gustarle… Y me pongo a hablar sin sentido cuando me pongo nerviosa y ya sabes que estoy muy, muy, muy, muy…

-Vale, vale, vale-la interrumpió Touya, cansado-. Lo he captado. Tú tienes una cita y mi hermana, no. Bien. Perfecto.

Sakura aguantó un gritito de emoción al ver que su hermano se quitaba los zapatos y volvía a calzarse las zapatillas. Sin embargo, antes de volver a perderse en la cocina, se giró hacia Sakura y le sonrió con maldad.

-Asegúrate de tocar bien el violín, monstruo.

Sakura le sacó la lengua y tiró de Tomoyo para salir cuanto antes de la casa. Solo entonces se atrevió a apretujarla entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-susurraba Sakura sin dejar de espachurrar a su amiga en un gran abrazo de oso.

-No ha sido nada-sonrió Tomoyo-. La verdad era que a mí también me fastidiaría si venía con nosotras.

Sakura se separó de ella y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Eres muy mala, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo le devolvió una mirada llena de astucia.

-Es que, si Touya viene, no podré grabarte intimando con Li.

Sakura sintió que su moral caía al suelo.

-Tomoyo…

Ella solo rió por lo bajo.

Entonces, un sonido a sus espaldas captó su atención y les hizo girarse. Eriol Hiiraguizawa y Shaoran Li se encontraban semiocultos en la calle, bajo la sombra artificial de un seto demasiado grande que sobresalía de la casa de enfrente. Sakura y Tomoyo inspiraron con fuerza y se acercaron a ellos con una sonrisa plantada en sus caras. Sakura se volvió un par de veces para comprobar que su hermano no las espiaba por la ventana de la cocina. De nuevo, se sentía como una quinceañera escapándose para ver a su novio secreto. Aunque Shaoran no era su novio…, aún. ¿No?

-Buenas noches-saludaron las chicas con una pequeña inclinación.

Tanto Eriol como Shaoran se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo iban vestidas Tomoyo y Sakura. Eriol solo podía fijarse en que el color del kimono de Tomoyo hacia juego con sus ojos, ocultos bajo una espesa capa de pestañas negras. Su pelo, negro también, iba recogido en una cola de caballo, dejándolo caer en cascada por su espalda. El estampado de florecillas blancas le daba un toque mágico.

-Hola, Eriol-le saludó Tomoyo con cierta timidez.

-Ho…Hola-respondió el aludido.

Carraspeando, le ofreció su brazo derecho. Tomoyo lo miró unos instantes, sorprendida, antes de agarrarlo con suavidad. Notó que los músculos de Eriol se tensaban ante su contacto momentáneamente, antes de volver a su estado natural.

Por su parte, Shaoran había enrojecido ante Sakura, que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Ella iba ataviada con un kimono verde claro con estampado de flores rosas y blancas. Llevaba el pelo corto suelto, apenas adornado con un par de pinzas con flores de cerezo. Y el colmo de todo fue ver que ella no dejaba de mirarlo, a la espera de que dijera cualquier cosa. Se aclaró la garganta y avanzó un paso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saludarla sin más o darle antes un beso?

-Hola, Shaoran-dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-Hola-apenas salió un hilo de voz de su garganta.

Sakura rió ante la timidez de Shaoran y, venciendo la suya, se aproximó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Un calor insoportable invadió a Shaoran, que se sintió enrojecer.

-¿Nos vamos?-propuso Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cla… Claro.

Acto seguido, Shaoran imitó el gesto de su amigo y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo. Ella lo aceptó, encantada y se puso junto a su amiga. Tomoyo y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada y aguantaron la risa. Aquella noche iba a ser memorable.


	18. Chapter 18

Shaoran caminaba como si estuviera en el ejército, con las piernas, el cuello, la espalda y el brazo libre totalmente estirados. Sakura no podía evitar mirarle de reojo preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran?

-Oye-se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Sakura-, ¿estás bien, Shaoran?

Shaoran sintió una corriente de calor subir deprisa por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara. De la misma forma que era capaz de comportarse de forma cariñosa y amable con ella, cuando había más personas presentes no podía sacar esa vena tierna y mantenía a raya las ganas de besarla de la única manera que podía: tensando los músculos y respirando con dificultad.

-Sí…-asintió efusivo- Estoy bien.

-Es que…-insistió Sakura.

Shaoran suspiró y se paró en seco, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Eriol y Tomoyo, que se habían mantenido también en silencio hasta ese momento, se volvieron sin soltarse.

-Seguid andando-les pidió Shaoran con el mismo tono de voz vacilante.

Eriol alzó una ceja, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tiró con suavidad de Tomoyo y prosiguieron el camino hacia la entrada del templo, que ya se vislumbraba al final de la calle. Sakura se puso frente a Shaoran y le miró a los ojos, angustiada. Se estaba comportando de una forma realmente extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura mientras le apretaba una mano con suavidad.

Shaoran tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. La observó desde su posición, más alta que la de Sakura. Ella abrió la boca para poder respirar mejor. Volver a tenerle tan cerca de ella le resultaba intimidante. No estaba segura de si Shaoran la había besado el día anterior porque le apetecía o porque a ella se le notaba en el rostro el deseo de que lo hiciera.

-Shaoran…

Él se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y unió sus labios con dulzura sin cerrar los ojos. Quería ver cómo Sakura reaccionaba ante él y le puso frenético ver que ella respondía perfectamente a su beso, que elevaba un poco más su rostro para poder recibirle con más comodidad y que su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una hoja. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía, Shaoran comenzó a jugar con su lengua en los labios de Sakura, tratando de conseguir que le cediera de nuevo el paso hacia su interior. Ella, rindiéndose, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Sintió al instante la humedad cálida de la lengua de Shaoran avasallando la suya con fiereza, con pasión, con posesividad. Notó que las manos de Shaoran se clavaban en su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Shaoran cerró los ojos, saboreando los pequeños gemidos que Sakura dejaba salir en cuanto él hacía algún movimiento específico con la lengua.

Sin embargo, en un alarde de valentía, Sakura buscó su labio inferior y le mordió con suavidad. Shaoran exhaló aire en el interior de la boca de Sakura y se separó de ella, relamiéndose el lugar donde Sakura le había mordido. Ella hizo lo propio, pasándose la lengua lentamente y recogiendo el beso por entero de Shaoran. Se sintió poderosa al ver que las pupilas se le dilataban, que sus manos apretaban aún más la tela del kimono y que sus caderas trataban de establecer contacto con las suyas, casi sin éxito.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso-murmuró Shaoran con voz ronca, mucho más relajado que hacía unos instantes, pero deseoso de obtener más de Sakura.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Sakura inocentemente, sabiendo bien a qué se refería pero queriendo prolongar un poco más su juego.

-Mirarme de esa forma-replicó Shaoran, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-También me dijiste que te pidiera que me besaras-puntualizó Sakura, esbozando una pequeña media sonrisa.

Él rió por lo bajo y sonrió también.

-Si dejaras de tentarme, no te diría esas cosas.

-Si tú no dejaras de mandarme señales, yo no tendría que tentarte-repuso Sakura, separándose un poco de su rostro para pensar con claridad.

Shaoran se quedó sin habla. De nuevo, Sakura daba en el clavo. Ella, al ver que había ganado ese pequeño "enfrentamiento", se deshizo del agarre de Shaoran y anduvo varios pasos hacia el templo sin dejar de mirarle.

-Tomoyo y Eriol nos están esperando en la entrada. ¿Vamos?

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y asintió. Se situó junto a ella y volvió a ofrecerle su brazo, pero en esta ocasión Sakura declinó el gesto.

-No, Shaoran. Si lo acepto, luego eres capaz de acusarme de tentarte.

Shaoran aguantó una carcajada y bajó su brazo, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro de Sakura. Anduvieron uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la entrada del Templo Tsukimine, donde Tomoyo y Eriol reían por algo que hablaban. Sakura se adelantó a Shaoran y cogió a Tomoyo de una mano, ilusionada.

-¡Venga, vamos!-les animó Sakura, llevándose a Tomoyo con ella.

En cuanto Sakura y Tomoyo se hubieron alejado un tanto, Eriol se acercó a Shaoran, que llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para evitar volver a coger a Sakura y no soltarla, y le dio un codazo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-quiso saber el moreno, entrando en el templo junto a Shaoran.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres?-respondió Shaoran, volviendo a sentirse tenso.

-Venga ya-protestó Eriol, localizando a Tomoyo frente a un puesto de tiro al blanco-. ¿No me vas a contar qué te ha dicho?

-No.

Eriol lo miró con enfado.

-Aguafiestas. No sé cómo Sakura te aguanta.

-Lo que tú digas, Eriol.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la altura de Sakura y Tomoyo y vieron cómo la rubia intentaba tirar tres latas de refresco para conseguir un premio. Sakura apoyó la escopeta contra su hombro y apretó el gatillo, pero erró el primer tiro. Volvió a cargar la escopeta y volvió a fallar. Lo mismo se repitió con el tercer y último intento. Sakura, frustrada, le devolvió la escopeta al dependiente y suspiró. Tomoyo le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. La próxima vez será-le sonrió la morena, intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-intervino Shaoran al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura.

Tomoyo le miró y sonrió aún más con brillo de astucia en sus ojos azules.

-Sakura quiere conseguir ese oso de peluche-señaló un enorme peluche con forma de oso pardo que descansaba sobre una de las estanterías, rodeado de vacas, ovejas, perros, gatos y demás animales de peluche-. Tiene que tirar esas latas y tiene tres tiros para hacerlo. Pero la pobre tiene muy mala puntería.

Shaoran miró alternativamente a Sakura y al peluche y asintió. Esquivó a la rubia y plantó unas monedas en el mostrador con fuerza, sorprendido al dependiente y a las chicas. Incluso Eriol parecía anonadado. Sakura, al ver la intención de Shaoran, se acercó a él.

-Shaoran, no hace falta que…

-Silencio-exigió el castaño en cuanto tuvo la escopeta en sus manos.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su duro tono de voz y se hizo a un lado, posicionándose en primera fila junto a Tomoyo. Un pequeño público se había congregado junto a Shaoran y observaba, expectante, su concentración. Shaoran se agachó un poco y se apoyó sobre la mesa del mostrador. Cargó la escopeta y la aseguró junto a su hombro derecho. Guiñó un ojo y dejó caer el otro sobre la pequeña mirilla negra. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el gatillo y disparaba. La pequeña bola de poliestireno impactó de lleno en el centro de las tres latas, haciéndolas caer por detrás de su balda. Sakura ahogó un grito. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Shaoran se puso en pie y le devolvió la escopeta al dependiente en silencio.

-Bien-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-. Escoge tu premio. El gran oso vale dos rondas más.

Todos abrieron la boca y los ojos, alucinando.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Sakura.

No le dio tiempo cuando Shaoran había asentido y había tomado de nuevo entre sus manos la escopeta, aún cargada con las otras dos pelotitas que no había disparado. Se posicionó en el centro del mostrador, apuntó y disparó. De nuevo, no erró su tiro y las latas, esta vez cinco, cayeron hacia atrás. El público aplaudió, mientras que Sakura lo observaba todo agarrándose al brazo de Tomoyo, nerviosa.

Shaoran obvió los gritos y felicitaciones del público y se dejó caer a la izquierda del mostrador. Era el último tiro. Si lo conseguía, Sakura podría tener su deseado peluche. Imaginar su rostro lleno de felicidad y agradecimiento le llenó por dentro y respiró hondo antes de volver a apoyar la escopeta contra su hombro y disparar una tercera vez. Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. El dedo índice de Shaoran se deslizó con suavidad sobre el gatillo, que impulsó con un chasquido la pelotita negra de poliestireno. En menos de un parpadeo, la bolita impactó contra las siete latas que debía derribar esa vez. La lata del centro cayó hacia adelante, llevándose consigo las latas que tenía encima. Esa misma lata cayó frente a las que hacían de base, rodando. Las cuatro latas finales se tambalearon un poco peligrosamente hasta que, al fin, todas cayeron en medio del más absoluto silencio. Segundos de pies, Shaoran era ovacionado por la multitud congregada en torno a él. Sakura, sin embargo, se había quedado sin palabras.

El dependiente le entregó el enorme oso de peluche a Shaoran, que asintió con expresión seria y caminó hacia Sakura. La rubia lo miró, asombrada. Shaoran le tendió su premio, pero ella no era capaz de moverse.

-Si no lo quieres, dímelo-masculló Shaoran tragándose su orgullo y sus ganas de sonreír, socarrón, ante los ojos abiertos de Sakura.

-No… Yo…-tartamudeó Sakura, al fin- Claro que lo quiero…

Asió el oso con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa sincera pintada en su rostro. Shaoran la observó y sintió que su orgullo se esfumaba para dar paso al alivio y la alegría. Sakura era feliz y aquello era lo que más le importaba.

-Gracias, Shaoran-susurró Sakura cuando se separó del oso y se aproximó un poco más hacia él-. No tenías por qué.

-Tú lo querías-dijo Shaoran simplemente.

-Sí-asintió Sakura, enrojeciendo-. Pero…

-No es nada, Sakura. Quería regalártelo.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, azorada.

-Gracias-repitió con timidez.

-Bueno-intervino Eriol, rompiendo la magia del momento y ganándose una mirada de reproche de Shaoran-, ¿seguimos?

Todos asintieron y fueron visitando los diferentes puestos y juegos que había en el festival. Tomoyo se fijó en uno que vendía deliciosas manzanas caramelizadas. Eriol, eliminando la timidez que llevaba rato atormentándole, compró una y se la dio a Tomoyo, que sonrió agradecida y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. En ese momento, no se sabía con certeza qué estaba más rojo, si la manzana carameliza o el rostro de Eriol.

Después de un rato paseando juntos, Tomoyo propuso que se separasen para buscar el mejor sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales del festival. Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol se sintieron morir cuando la morena arrastró a su acompañante por en medio de la gente y se perdía con él, dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran completamente solos. Ambos se miraron, anonadados, pero pronto reaccionaron al ver un sendero que se alejaba del festival. Sakura ahogó un gritito de emoción y anduvo en esa dirección, de manera que Shaoran tuvo que seguirla.

Conforme se iban alejando del festival, el templo se iba sumiendo en una tenue oscuridad que hacía del lugar aún más místico. Sakura se paró frente a un gran árbol rodeado casi en su totalidad por una pequeña cerca de madera. Ella se dejó caer sobre el tronco y, cerrando los ojos, suspiró. Notó que Shaoran se quedaba frente a ella y sonrió.

-Dicen que este es el Gran Árbol del templo-habló entonces la rubia tras un pequeño silencio; abrió los ojos y escudriñó a Shaoran entre la oscuridad-. Dicen que tiene poderes curativos, que sus hojas se pueden utilizar para la medicina tradicional.

-¿Y es verdad?-inquirió Shaoran colocándose junto a ella, poniendo una mano sobre el tronco junto a su rostro y dejando la otra metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Pues… No estoy segura. Nunca he tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo.

-Ya veo.

-Oye, Shaoran.

Él fijó sus ojos marrones en los suyos verdes, pero no respondió.

-¿Qué te ocurría antes de llegar aquí? Me refiero a…-Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo, pero agradeció a la oscuridad que reinaba el que no se le notara demasiado- A cuando tú y yo… A cuando tú…

-¿Te besé?-la ayudó Shaoran notando su nerviosismo; las tornas se habían cambiado, ahora era él quien intimidaba a Sakura y no al revés.

-Sí…

-Nada.

-No lo parecía…

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, pero no cambió de postura. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia la copa del árbol, aunque no se podía entrever su final.

-Te dije que no me siento cómodo relacionándome con las personas-bajó la mirada y la clavó con intensidad sobre Sakura-. Salvo contigo.

-Entonces… ¿Estabas nervioso porque estábamos con Eriol y Tomoyo?-trató de adivinar Sakura.

Shaoran asintió y dejó escapar aire por la boca.

-Aunque no lo parezca, a Eriol le gusta demasiado tocarme las narices. Cuando hablemos a solas, no dejará de pincharme hasta sonsacarme el más mínimo detalle.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ella no quería que sus momentos íntimos con Shaoran salieran a la luz.

-Pero yo no quiero que le cuentes nada a Eriol…

-Y no lo he hecho-repuso Shaoran, tranquilizando visiblemente a Sakura-. Y no lo voy a hacer.

Ella sonrió y suspiró, apretando contra su pecho el regalo de Shaoran.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Los ojos de Shaoran rebosaban deseo, mientras que los de Sakura dejaban entrever entrega, aceptación y ¿felicidad? El castaño no estaba seguro. De lo que sí había estado seguro era de que quería ver a Sakura sonreír y que, si lo conseguía con un regalo suyo, se sentiría aún mejor. Ver la emoción de Sakura al abrazar el oso de peluche había sido suficiente recompensa para él.

-Gracias también por el peluche, Shaoran-murmuró Sakura con un hilo de voz-. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito.

-Tienes mala puntería, por lo que veo-medio sonrió Shaoran, dando un paso más hacia ella.

-Soy pésima-admitió Sakura, notando cada vez más el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Shaoran-. No se me da bien eso de dar en el blanco. Aunque-tragó saliva; el cuerpo de Shaoran ya estaba de nuevo demasiado cerca-, veo que a ti se te da de maravilla.

-Solo es concentración-susurró Shaoran inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y acariciando con su nariz su oreja izquierda-. Hay que mantenerse firme-Sakura jadeó al sentir su aliento sobre su piel-. Tengo que controlarme todo el tiempo, aunque el deseo de ganar sea demasiado fuerte.

-No te gusta perder-no era una pregunta.

-Nunca. Y menos cuando se trata de ti.

-No te entiendo-dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que desfallecía por momentos; si no fuera por el árbol, la tensión del momento ya la habría tirado al suelo.

Estaba rodeada por el cuerpo de Shaoran. A pesar de que una de sus manos se mantenía dentro de la chaqueta, sus piernas habían cortado toda vía de escape por debajo. Su brazo derecho la acorralaba por su lateral izquierdo y le impedía la huida. Estaba, literalmente, atrapada entre la espada y la pared. La piel se le erizó cuando sintió los labios de Shaoran acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja y contuvo un gemido cuando escuchó su voz ronca hablarle al oído.

-No quiero perderte-susurró Shaoran-. Me vuelves loco, Sakura.

-Y… Yo…

-Sí, tú-prosiguió Shaoran, sacando la mano libre de la chaqueta y cogiendo el cabello de Sakura con mimo-. Cada vez que me sonríes, quiero abrazarte. Cada vez que me miras, quiero acorralarte contra una pared y exigirte que no hagas eso. Y cada vez que me tocas, lo único que quiero es besarte y hacerte mía.

-Shaoran-jadeó Sakura sin saber bien qué decir.

-Me vuelves loco-repitió Shaoran, pegando sus caderas a las de ellas y haciéndole ver cuánto la deseaba-. Te esperaré lo que haga falta, Sakura.

En ese instante, en medio de la nebulosa en la que se había perdido, Sakura notó que uno de sus engranajes había reaccionado y hacía horas extra para que el resto de su cerebro funcionara. No. Aquello estaba mal.

-Para, Shaoran-pidió Sakura con suavidad, intentando apartarse un poco de él a pesar del poco espacio del que disponía para ello.

-¿Por qué?-suspiró Shaoran sin entender- ¿No ves lo que te quiero decir?

-Sí que lo veo, Shaoran-ella apoyó su mano libre sobre su pecho, separándolo de ella-. Pero esto está mal.

Shaoran sintió que la tensión le bajaba de sopetón y que se mareaba.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, Sakura?

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Sé que te prometí que te daría tres citas, Shaoran. Y créeme, nada me gustaría más que cumplir con mi promesa. Pero…

-¿¡Pero!?-repitió Shaoran sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No puedo-sollozó Sakura, bajando la cabeza.

Shaoran se separó de ella, tambaleante. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir? ¿Por qué, así de repente, ella había cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué le había dicho para que sintiera que no podía continuar con aquello?

Sakura, al ver que por fin podía moverse, apretó contra su cuerpo su peluche y dio un paso hacia Shaoran. Levantó la mano libre y la paseó por su mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento haberte dado esperanzas de algo que no puede ser-murmuró Sakura.

Sabía que Shaoran no lo entendería. Ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle tan importante durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con él desde que lo rescató de la borrachera. Y sabía que Tomoyo entendería perfectamente si decisión, pues no era algo que ella quisiera para su vida. Su amiga… Ella era el único apoyo con el que, de nuevo, podría contar. No tendría a su hermano, ni Rika, Naoko o Chiharu. Y tampoco a Shaoran. La realidad le llegó como un vendaval y la arrasó, desmoronando todo lo que había construido con Shaoran en tan poco tiempo. Aquella relación no era posible. No podía ser.

-Sakura…-Shaoran tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo la garganta seca- ¿Por qué? Dame una explicación. ¿Qué he hecho?-se agarró del pelo y tiró con fuerza de él, asustando a Sakura- Si he dicho algo… Si te he hecho daño…

-¡No!-exclamó Sakura llorando- No es eso, Shaoran, te lo juro. Tú no has hecho ni has dicho nada.

-¿Entonces? No lo entiendo, Sakura…-agarró la mano con la que ella le acariciaba el rostro y entrelazó sus dedos, deseando que aquello fuese suficiente para que se quedara con él, para que no volviera a alejarse, porque no sabría qué hacer si la perdía.

-No eres tú, Shaoran. Créeme, por favor-insistió Sakura sin dejar de mirar de reojo sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Sakura?-suplicó Shaoran desesperado- Haré lo que sea para que te quedes. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que te quiero? Pues te quiero, Sakura.

-Shaoran… Por favor…-lloró Sakura sin poder aguantar las lágrimas y tratando de separar su mano de la de Shaoran, pero él no la dejaba ir.

-Te quiero, Sakura. Pensarás que te estoy mintiendo, que me lo estoy inventando sobre la marcha porque… ¡Joder! No quiero que te vayas. Pero no. Te amo. Joder, Sakura, te amo…

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sakura sin parar. Shaoran alzó una mano para retenerlas, pero la detuvo en el aire al ver que ella se separaba de su contacto y se deshacía de sus dedos, rodeándolo y dando pasos hacia atrás en dirección al templo.

-Lo siento mucho, Shaoran… Lo siento…

Sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más no sería capaz de irse, por lo que se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo con su peluche en brazos, pero con el corazón roto y su alma abandonada en brazos de Shaoran. Pasó junto a las cientos de personas que esperaban para ver los fuegos artificiales. Esquivó incluso a Tomoyo, a quien encontró metros antes de salir del templo. Y justo cuando Sakura atravesaba la puerta del templo, se escucharon los primeros estallidos en el cielo. Sintió que su mundo explotaba con la misma facilidad que lo hacía la pólvora, pero no se paró. Sabía que Shaoran iría a buscarla. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar un rodeo y, en lugar de retomar el camino de ida al templo, giró a la izquierda y tomó una calle diferente. Tardaría más, pero Shaoran no la encontraría con tanta facilidad. Lo mejor para él era que no lo hiciese. A fin de cuentas, ella no era dueña ni de su futuro ni de su cuerpo. Y, ahora, tampoco lo era de sus sentimientos.


	19. Chapter 19

Shaoran no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza mientras andaba y desandaba su salón. Habían pasado cinco días desde la último vez que vio a Sakura. Se la encontró en el supermercado haciendo la compra de la semana, pero ella, al verle, había huido hacia las cajas y había pagado con rapidez para poder salir corriendo de allí. Shaoran ni siquiera se había movido, impactado. ¿Por qué ya no quería verle? Todo iba de maravilla entre ellos. Incluso ella le había pedido que la besara. Estaba seguro de que Sakura sentía algo por él. ¿Por qué, entonces, se había ido del templo así, de repente?

Recordó aquella noche una semana atrás. Recordó cómo el brillo de los ojos verdes de Sakura se había apagado y lo había sustituido una mezcla de miedo y pánico. Parecía haber regresado de donde fuera que estuviese. Shaoran no dejaba de pensar que ojalá ella se hubiese quedado en su burbuja pensando lo que estuviera pensando. La había notado bajar a la Tierra de pronto, como si alguien tirara de ella hacia abajo. Y la había visto encogerse sobre sí misma y apartarle de ella. Aún podía notar el tacto de su mano en su pecho para separarle de su cuerpo. Por más que lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba Shaoran.

Le había pedido a Eriol que hablase con Daidouji para averiguar lo que ocurría, pero la mejor amiga de Sakura se había cerrado en banda y no había dicho nada. Shaoran estaba seguro de que ella sabría algo. Si no, ¿por qué lo ocultaba? Ella sabía que estaba loco por volver a hablar con Sakura y recibir una explicación. Eriol le decía que se estuviese quieto y dejase pasar los días. Pero, a medida que pasaban las horas, Shaoran tenía la certeza que Sakura no volvería a acercársele. ¿Significaba eso que la había perdido?

Un pensamiento sinuoso se deslizó por su mente y se le incrustó. ¿Y si ya estaba con alguien? Tal vez tenía novio y no podía estar con él, aunque claramente se sentía atraída. Sin embargo, Shaoran desechó esa idea. Si estuviera con alguien, Sakura se lo habría dicho desde un principio y le habría dejado claro su situación sentimental. Ella sería incapaz de jugar con otra persona así. No obstante, si realmente no estaba con nadie, ¿por qué Daidouji la protegía y no revelaba nada? ¿Estaría ocultándole la verdad a Eriol para que no se la dijera a él?

Por lo poco que sabía, Eriol y Daidouji estaban avanzando bastante bien. Habían quedado en un par de ocasiones y en ambas se notaba la tensión entre ellos, las ganas por el otro. Eriol se había soltado un poco con ella y parecía más feliz delo habitual. En el fondo, Shaoran le tenía cierta envidia. Tomoyo Daidouji no tenía nada que la retuviera para estar con Eriol si quisiera. Por el contrario, algo había atrapado a Sakura y la había alejado de él. Ya fuera un novio secreto o cualquier otra cosa, debía averiguarlo.

Decidido, Shaoran dejó de hacerle un surco al suelo del salón. Cogió las llaves del coche de la entrada, el teléfono móvil y salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Bajó en el ascensor hasta el garaje y entró en su coche. Le había dado a Sakura una semana para que se relajara y le explicara por qué había salido corriendo de aquella forma. Dado que ella no parecía tener intención de hablar con él, sería el propio Shaoran quien fuera a buscarla. Si la montaña no iba a Mahoma, Mahoma iría a la montaña.

Arrancó el coche y salió a las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad, esquivando otros vehículos que le pitaban y le increpaban al verle pasar a tal ritmo. En menos de cinco minutos, Shaoran aparcaba el coche frente a la puerta de Sakura. En esos momentos, le daba igual si estaba su hermano o no en casa. Quería una explicación y la quería ya. Se acercó a la puertecita de hierro forjado y la empujó. Estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo, subió los tres escalones que daban a la puerta principal y la aporreó.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Shaoran- ¡Sal! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Efectivamente, se escucharon unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Shaoran se preparó para encontrarse con cualquier cosa…, excepto con el gesto serio del hermano de Sakura, Touya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?-inquirió Touya controlando su mal genio en la medida de lo posible. No le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel tipo estuviera buscando a su hermana.

-Quiero hablar con Sakura-respondió Shaoran sin amilanarse un poco.

Touya alzó una ceja. Ya lo sabía, pero le sorprendía el valor que estaba mostrando aquel chico.

-No está en casa-respondió Touya, tratando de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Shaoran.

Él fue más rápido y puso un pie entre la puerta y su marco.

-Quiero hablar con ella-insistió Shaoran.

-Tal vez sea ella la que no quiere verte, mocoso.

Shaoran infló las aletas de la nariz, empezando a hartarse. Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar.

-Me da igual. Quiero hablar con ella. Y si ella no está-prosiguió Shaoran antes de que Touya le interrumpiera-, quiero hablar contigo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Touya, que se separó un poco de la puerta. Shaoran interpretó el gesto como una invitación para que pasase y entró en la casa de los Kinomoto antes de que al hermano de Sakura se le volvieran a cruzar los cables y lo echara a patadas de allí. Se descalzó y enfrentó el gesto amenazante de Touya.

-Bien-aceptó Touya finalmente-, vamos al salón.

Shaoran siguió a Touya por un pasillo con suelo de parquet hasta llegar a un bonito y luminoso salón, con las paredes amarillo claro y un sofá en tonos verdosos.

-Siéntate-le ordenó Touya, dejándose caer sobre él.

Shaoran obedeció, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del gran sofá. No tenía miedo de nada, pero prefería mantener las distancias y tener cerca la puerta por si tenía que salir corriendo.

-Tú dirás-le animó Touya, posando la cabeza sobre su mano, cerrada en un puño.

-Quiero saber por qué Sakura huyó de mí la otra noche en el templo-soltó de sopetón Shaoran. Cuanto antes se quitara la tirita, antes se pasaría el dolor.

Touya alzó una ceja, pero no pareció nada sorprendido. Su hermana le había confesado todo lo que había estado viviendo los últimos días al lado de aquel mocoso con dinero, incluido el episodio catastrófico del templo. Desde aquella noche, Sakura no se había separado del dichoso oso de peluche gigante.

-Si mi hermana quisiera que lo supieras, te lo habría contado-respondió Touya sin variar el tono de voz, que parecía aburrido y desganado.

-Sakura tiene la mala costumbre de ocultarme lo que le pasa-repuso Shaoran, acomodándose un poco en el sofá al ver que Touya no parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza…, de momento.

-A ti y a todos, la verdad-suspiró Touya, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-. Has escogido a la peor persona en el mundo para enamorarte.

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Enamorarme?

Touya le miró con suspicacia y asintió con lentitud.

-Sé muy bien lo que te pasa con mi hermana. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que no deberías acercarte a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo mismo por lo que salió corriendo. Quiere protegerte. No me preguntes por qué-alzó ambas manos-, pero no quiere que nadie te haga daño. Y sabe que, si se aparta, ni siquiera ella podrá hacértelo. Es toda una mártir.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y cogió aire por la boca. Así que Sakura no le había dejado a un lado porque tuviera novio, sino porque había algo que la obligaba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué es eso que no quiere que yo sepa?

Touya rió por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad piensas que yo puedo decírtelo? Yo tampoco lo sé, chaval. Es un secreto que lleva ocultándome desde que cumplió los dieciocho. Creo que solo su amiga Tomoyo lo sabe. Y ya es mucho.

-Créeme, ya he intentado que Daidouji me diga algo. Es como lanzarle piedras a una montaña. No sirve de nada.

Touya se estiró en el sofá y se levantó.

-Entonces, me parece que te vas a quedar con la intriga, igual que yo-concluyó.

Shaoran le imitó y fue tras él.

-¿Has intentado hablar con Sakura?

-Pues claro, mocoso. Lo he intentado todo, pero nada sirve. Si ella no quiere decirme nada, no lo hará. Punto y final. Pero-Touya giró en redondo y miró a Shaoran a los ojos- si ella actúa como lo está haciendo, es porque realmente lo que le ocurre puede causarte dolor. Sakura nunca haría nada sin una buena razón.

-Ya… Lo sé. Pero tal vez tú no hayas hecho algo que yo sí pueda hacer.

Entonces, Touya le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared. La cabeza de Shaoran rebotó, de manera que perdió la vista durante unos segundos. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar la furia en el rostro de Touya, intentó zafarse de su agarre.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, mocoso. Y no es una advertencia.

-No puedes prohibirme verla-repuso Shaoran, agarrando la muñeca de Touya y aplicando cierta fuerza. El hermano de Sakura profirió un quejido y le soltó.

-En eso tienes razón-Touya esbozó una media sonrisa diabólica-. Aunque sí puedo prohibirte que vuelvas a entrar en mi casa.

Acto seguido, Touya le dio una patada en la espinilla y lo empujó hacia salida. Shaoran no opuso resistencia y salió de la casa. Sin decir nada más, Touya cerró la puerta de sopetón y echó la llave. Shaoran sonrió con malicia. Si Sakura no estuviera en casa, él no se habría encerrado de aquella manera.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor. En el jardín de la casa había un enorme árbol que subía hasta una habitación en la planta superior. Shaoran vio en el árbol su escalera hacia Sakura. Sin pensarlo, se escabulló en el jardín y rodeó el árbol. Dio gracias a que iba con botines ese día. De haber ido con zapatos, habría tenido que descalzarse para poder trepar. Comenzó a escalar el árbol con soltura, agarrándose a las ramas que parecían más fuertes y estables. Un par de minutos después, volvía a rodear el gran tronco y se sentaba en la rama que daba justamente a la ventana de una habitación. Vio la gran cantidad de peluches que había alrededor de un reloj rojo. Consiguió atisbar una cama con una colcha rosa y, sobre ella, el cuerpo de Sakura descansaba, aparentemente relajado. Shaoran se felicitó por dentro y cogió una pequeña ramita. Apuntó y la hizo golpear el cristal de la ventana.

El ruido sobresaltó a Sakura, que miró a todos lados, asustada. Shaoran cogió otra ramita y la volvió a tirar contra la ventana. Ese golpe fue el definitivo, pues Sakura enfocó su mirada en el origen del golpe y casi le da un infarto al ver a Shaoran colgado de una de las ramas más altas del árbol del jardín. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-exigió saber Sakura en un susurro y con el corazón en la garganta.

-Quería verte-respondió Shaoran simplemente- ¿Me dejas pasar? Es bastante incómodo estar aquí subido.

-Estás loco… ¿Qué harás si mi hermano te ve?

-¿Él sabe trepar?

-Aprendería rápido, sin duda.

Shaoran rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces déjame entrar-Sakura vaciló y Shaoran aprovechó ese momento para usar una de sus habilidades contra ella-. Te prometo no tocarte, a menos que me lo pidas.

-Shaoran…-se quejó Sakura, le estaba resultando muy difícil decirle que no después de tantos días sin verle ni saber de él.

-Sakura…-rogó Shaoran una vez más, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

Sakura suspiró, rindiéndose. Se echó a un lado y dejó que el cuerpo de Shaoran se deslizara desde el árbol hasta su habitación.

-Eres un demonio-le criticó Sakura en voz baja mientras cerraba con sigilo la ventana.

-Pero soy adorable.

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada por encima de su hombro, arrancándole una sonrisa de aparente inocencia a Shaoran. Sakura suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en la cama, invitando a Shaoran a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran?-preguntó la rubia, cansada- Te dije que no podía verte.

-Quiero saber por qué. Tu hermano no me ha servido de mucha ayuda y casi me rompe la crisma.

Sakura le miró con pena, sintiendo que la piel de sus manos ardía en deseos de tocarle y abrazarle.

-Te he escuchado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Shaoran, sorprendido.

-Reconocería tu voz hasta en medio de una tormenta, Shaoran-admitió Sakura, sonrojándose levemente.

Shaoran sonrió tímidamente, controlando las ganas de colocarle bien un mechón de cabello que se había salido de sus sitio, rebelde.

-Me alegra que digas eso.

-Pero no está bien, Shaoran. Yo no puedo verte ni puedo estar contigo. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Lo único que entiendo es que te echo muchísimo de menos-no lo controló más y asió sus manos con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia él-. Que soy incapaz de mantenerme alejado de ti durante mucho más tiempo.

-Shaoran…

-Que estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti-prosiguió con voz ronca, clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Sakura, que le devolvían una mirada llena de alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo-. Que haría cualquier cosa para que estuvieras conmigo.

-Shaoran, por favor…-sollozó Sakura, sintiéndose atrapada entre el deber y querer- No lo hagas más difícil…

-Eres la persona más importante para mí, Sakura. Jamás querría ponerte las cosas difíciles.

-Pues lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Shaoran, notando que Sakura volvía a encerrarse en sí misma, insistió.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y ocultó sus lágrimas entre su pelo. Shaoran le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Por favor, Sakura… Necesito saber qué te pasa… Déjame que te ayude, por favor. Me estoy volviendo loco, Sakura.

-No lo hagas…-sollozó ella, destrozada; su corazón se rompía un poco más cada vez que le rechazaba y veía en sus ojos dolor y confusión- Nos estamos haciendo daño así, ¿no lo ves?

-Pero… Yo…

-No puedo decirte nada, Shaoran. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo estar contigo. Por mucho que te quiera, por mucho que eche de menos tu calor y tus besos, por mucho que me muera por estar contigo… Yo… No puedo…

-Entonces sientes lo mismo-Shaoran se agarró a ese pensamiento como a un clavo ardiendo; se le agotaban las ideas para convencer a Sakura-. Si lo que quieres es que nadie sepa que estás conmigo, nadie lo sabrá. Te lo juro. Si lo que quieres que esto sea secreto, lo será. Te prometo que yo no tendré problemas con eso.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso lo dices ahora. Pero cuando pase un mes y veas que te carcomen los celos al saber que tengo que bailar ante decenas de hombres, que muy probablemente requieran mi compañía… Cuando pase un mes y no puedas tomarme de la mano en público por miedo a que nos vean… Entonces, te aseguro que cambiarás de opinión, Shaoran. Y lo que empezara como la mayo fantasía y alegría para nosotros se convertirá en una forma de esclavitud. Porque, al final, todos los secretos te esclavizan, de una manera y otra. Y es una carga que no quiero que tengas tú también.

Shaoran respiró hondo. Sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Se había vuelto celoso y posesivo a medida que sentía más y más por ella. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ello con tal de tenerla a su lado. Haría lo que fuera por que fuera suya. Utilizando su última baza, alzó una mano y cerró todos los dedos en torno a su palma salvo el meñique. Sakura le miró, confusa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que nunca dejaré que sufras por una relación en secreto. Te prometo que no me pondré celoso, que te cuidaré y te protegeré en silencio cuando haya público. Te prometo que no insistiré más para que me cuentes lo que ocurre hasta que puedas solucionarlo tú sola. Y te prometo que te daré todo mi apoyo si lo necesitas. Pero, por favor, quédate conmigo.

-Shaoran…

Él se acercó un poco más, quedando demasiado cerca del rostro de Sakura.

-Quédate conmigo, Sakura-repitió, susurrando-. Quédate conmigo…

-Dijiste que no insistirías si decidía alejarme de ti…-murmuró Sakura, sintiendo que cedía ante el deseo.

-Mentí. No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y podrás mantener tu promesa?

-Por ti, sí.

Sakura no necesitó más. Sabía que aquello le causaría muchísimo dolor, que Shaoran saldría perjudicado, pero él se estaba entregando a ella a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho. Sentía que su corazón volvía a unir los pedazos cuando entrelazó su propio dedo meñique con el de él, sellando de nuevo su destino. Si tenía que ocurrirle algo, que le ocurriera junto a él. Era mejor morir a su lado que sola.

Shaoran estudió sus dedos entrelazados antes de sonreír y abalanzarse contra ella para besarla.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura se separó de Shaoran a duras penas, sin aire en los pulmones y con las mejillas arreboladas. Shaoran la observó, entre maravillado y extasiado, cómo ella recuperaba el aliento y evitaba su mirada. Había aceptado su propuesta. Estaban juntos. La realidad le golpeó en el rostro de repente. ¿No estaría soñando? Levantó las manos y la tomó por las mejillas con una suave caricia. Se inclinó de nuevo y posó un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios, pero no se entretuvo demasiado ahí.

-Gracias, Sakura-susurró Shaoran con una sonrisa llena de alegría-. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella sonrió y trató de ocultarse en su pelo, pero Shaoran no la dejó.

-¿Te arrepientes?-musitó, un poco preocupado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y tomó aire antes de encararle con los ojos verdes brillantes.

-No-respondió Sakura-. Te quiero, Shaoran.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura.

La magia del momento se rompió cuando escucharon unos pasos subir por las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba. Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, alarmados. No necesitaron intercambiar ninguna palabra para que Shaoran abriese la ventana con cuidado y se deslizase hasta árbol. Sakura le observó bajar en silencio y se despidió de él con la mano y una sonrisa. Justo cuando Sakura cerraba la ventana y se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, Touya abrió su puerta sin llamar.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-sospechó Touya, mirando fijamente a Sakura a la espera de ponerla nerviosa.

-Por favor, Touya-dijo ella, haciéndose la molesta y desganada, aunque por dentro estuviera henchida de felicidad-, si vas a fastidiarme, vete por dónde has venido. Necesito descansar.

Touya gruñó por lo bajo, pero hizo caso de su hermana y la dejó tranquila. Sakura suspiró cuando notó que Touya bajaba de nuevo los peldaños de la escalera, abandonando el piso de arriba. Un suave ronroneo la alertó de que un coche pasaba por su calle. Corriendo, salió a la ventana y vio cómo el vehículo de Shaoran se perdía en la lejanía. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde aquello cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó.

Sakura escuchó que su hermano respondía y que subía, otra vez, las escaleras. Ella se hizo la desganada de nuevo cuando tomó el teléfono de manos de su hermano. Vio el número y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Tomoyo-saludó Sakura, emocionada, cuando su hermano hubo desaparecido de la planta de arriba, una vez más.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?-la morena sonó extrañada y asombrada.

-Estoy perfectamente, Tomoyo. De hecho-bajó un poco la voz-, Shaoran ha venido a verme.

-¿Que QUÉ?-chilló Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura se despegó el aparato de la oreja hasta que su amiga dejara de gritar. Cuando escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, volvió a colocarse el auricular sobre la oreja y le contó entre susurros lo que había ocurrido. Al finalizar su relato, Sakura podía escuchar los grititos ahogados de su amiga.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡Estás saliendo con Shaoran Li!

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Me voy a quedar sorda.

-Sakura-el tono de voz de su amiga varió al momento, consgiuiendo que Sakura borrara la sonrisa de su cara y volviera a su estado taciturno de hacía un rato-. Entiendo que quieras estar con él, pero ya sabes lo peligroso que es.

-Créeme, me ha costado vida y milagros aceptar su proposición-se excusó Sakura, sabiendo por dónde iba Tomoyo-. Ojalá pudiera borrar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. No soy capaz de resistirme… Tomoyo-balbuceó Sakura, nerviosa-, me he enamorado de Shaoran. Sé muy bien que entiendes lo que siento.

-Sí, Sakura. Te entiendo y te apoyo en tu decisión, solo quiero que seas feliz. Pero también quiero que tengas en cuenta el peligro al que os exponéis los dos. Si el jefe se entera de que te has entregado a otro hombre, buscará a Shaoran y…

-¡Calla!-gritó Sakura, llevándose la mano libre a los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Tomoyo guardó silencio hasta que su amiga se calmó. Solo entonces se atrevió a hacer la pregunta del millón.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Shaoran?

Sakura abrió los ojos y suspiró.

-No-murmuró-. No he podido decírselo… No me fío de su temperamento, Tomoyo. Por lo poco que le conozco, sé que si se enfada es capaz de cualquier cosa. Y sé muy bien que él saldría perdiendo si buscara un enfrentamiento con el jefe.

-Ya veo… Entonces, ¿es secreto?

-Sí-respondió Sakura largamente-. Al menos, hasta que encuentre la forma de librarme de mi… situación.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo, Sakura. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta. Además-Sakura oyó que sonreía-, mereces ser feliz por una vez en muchísimos años.

La rubia sintió que las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y sorbió la nariz para controlarlas.

-Eres la mejor, Tomoyo-sollozó-. La mejor.

-Con que Sakura Kinomoto ha aceptado salir contigo en secreto…

Shaoran miró a Eriol con el ceño fruncido y tomó un sorbo de su copa. Se hallaban en casa de Eriol, un edificio de dos plantas y unas cuantas habitaciones en donde solo vivía él. Shaoran no entendía la obsesión de Eriol por tener una casa tan grande para él solo, con salones que doblaban el tamaño el apartamento completo de Shaoran. Era absurdo, un despilfarro del dinero que ganaba por trabajar en la sección de comercio y marketing de la misma empresa en la que él trabajaba.

-Si lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos, ya no es un secreto-le regañó Shaoran echándole una mirada acusatoria al gato negro de Eriol, tumbado junto a la ventana.

El gato pareció darse cuenta de que hablaban de él, porque alzó la cabeza y mostró sus ojos azules amenazadores y sus afilados dientes a Shaoran. Él solo bufó e ignoró al dichoso animal.

-No la tomes con Spinnel-protestó Eriol, notando la asertividad de Shaoran con su nueva mascota.

-Es un gato y es asqueroso-dijo Shaoran simplemente con su habitual mal humor, aunque ya no tan habitual.

-Eso lo dices porque odias los gatos.

-Sí-asintió Shaoran, señalando con el dedo índice al felino de Eriol-, sobre todo a ese. Me da muy mala espina.

Eriol rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Shaoran y sus manías.

-Los perros son más fieles-Shaoran seguía con su retahíla en contra de su gato.

-Pues cuando tengas un perro y te muerda la pierna, me avisas.

-Cuando tenga un perro, serás el primero en enterarte, Eriol-bromeó Shaoran, conociendo la alergia de su amigo hacia el pelo canino.

-Eres un psicópata. Te odio.

-Menos mal-Shaoran se hizo el aliviado-, no sé qué sería de mí si me apreciaras aunque fuese un poco-rió, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Eriol-. No, no, déjalo. Guarda tu amor para Daidouji.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué?-insistió Shaoran con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿No te va bien con ella?

Eriol le fulminó con la mirada y apuró su bebida, dejando de nuevo el vaso sobre la superficie de la mesa de caoba.

-Me intimida-confesó Eriol en un susurro-. Me hace sentir como si fuera una hormiga y ella un pie.

-Solo te faltan las antenas-siguió bromeando Shaoran.

-Se ve que estás de un humor estupendo-comentó Eriol empezando a enfadarse.

Shaoran notó que su amigo no estaba de humor para tonterías y cambió su expresión, inclinándose un poco en su dirección.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?-se disculpó Shaoran, tratando de calmar el ambiente- Llevo semanas sin saber si Sakura querría algo conmigo y ahora que estoy con ella, me siento capaz de saltar a la Luna y volver.

Eriol asintió, comprendiendo.

-Cuéntame, por favor-pidió Shaoran con voz serena.

Eriol alzó las cejas al darse cuenta del cambio en su amigo. Normalmente, todo sucedía al revés: Shaoran se cabreaba, él insistía y bromeaba hasta que Shaoran terminaba por dejarle entrever lo que le ocurría. Y cuando ocurría lo que en ese momento, Shaoran era de todo menos amable. Su agresividad había dado paso a la serenidad. «Efecto secundario del amor», pensó antes de tomar aire y ordenar sus ideas.

-Tomoyo siempre ha sido quien se ha acercado a mí-Shaoran asintió, lo sabía-. Yo la veía siempre de lejos. Aunque fuese hacia la barra cuando ella bailaba, intentaba que no me viese. Pero hace un par de días me confesó que aquello no resultaba y que siempre me localizaba entre el resto de los hombres.

-Vaya-exclamó Shaoran-, se nota que le gustas.

-Y a mí me gusta ella. Pero es demasiado observadora, ¿entiendes? Me da miedo que adivine lo que voy a decir o a hacer en algunas ocasiones.

-Mira el lado positivo-Shaoran se reclinó en su asiento-, al menos se deja conocer porque intuye que eres buena persona.

Eriol lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Shaoran Li?

El aludido sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-A pesar de eso-prosiguió Eriol-, a pesar de que en realidad me encuentro cómodo con ella y que me gusta, no sé si seré capaz de aguantar que ella… Bueno…

Las palabras de Sakura vinieron a la cabeza de Shaoran como un latigazo y supo perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo.

-¿Que ella baile y los hombres babeen por tenerla?-murmuró Shaoran, sombrío.

-Sí…-admitió Eriol, intercambiando una significativa mirada con el castaño- Sakura te lo ha dicho, ¿no?

Shaoran se tensó y se puso recto en la silla.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que vas a tener que respetar su trabajo.

Los músculos de Shaoran se relajaron al instante. Por un momento, el castaño pensó que su amigo sabría qué había llevado a Sakura a no querer estar a su lado.

-Sí, sí…-tartamudeó Shaoran- Pero, al contrario que lo tuyo, lo mío con Sakura es secreto. No voy a poder hacer mucho.

-Y, aun así, quieres tenerla…

Shaoran le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado hablando de Sakura y de mí?

Eriol dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eriol-dijo entonces Shaoran, eliminando todo rastro de broma en su voz-, si de verdad quieres a Daidouji, tendrás que soportar eso, igual que yo. Y…-tartamudeó, dudoso- Si es con un amigo, todo irá bien.

Eriol soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero asió a su amigo por el cuello y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo. Shaoran tenía razón. Si quería tener a Tomoyo a su lado, debía luchar por ella.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura entró al día siguiente, viernes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el 'Vogue'. Tomoyo le había dicho que no la esperase, ya que iba a cenar con Eriol antes de empezar a trabajar. Mientras su hermano comenzaba a prepararlo todo en la puerta principal, Sakura se dirigió tarareando hacia el camerino que compartía con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, antes de poder girar el pomo de la puerta, un brazo le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a la pared, provocándole un duro golpe en la cabeza. Sakura ahogó un grito al sentir que le faltaba el aire y enfocó como pudo los ojos en la oscuridad. El rostro de su jefe apareció ante ella, apestando a colonia barata.

-Muy buenas noches, pequeña Sakura-murmuró el jefe con voz ronca.

Sus ojos destilaban una aparente calma. Sakura debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía.

-Buenas noches, señor Reed-saludó Sakura tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Veo que vienes hoy la mar de contenta. ¿A qué se debe, si puede saberse?

Sakura inspiró con fuerza, aunque estuvo a punto de toser debido a la pestilencia del aliento de Reed.

-Me han regalado un pastel por mi cumpleaños-fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió, aunque era en parte verdad; aquel viernes era uno de abril, cumplía veintitrés años.

-Vaya-sonrió Reed, mostrando unos dientes amarillos, llenos de sarro y placa-. Qué detalle tan bonito. Por causalidad, no te lo habrá regalado uno de mis nuevos clientes, ¿verdad?

Sakura se tensó por dentro. Lo del pastel era mentira, a pesar de que Shaoran había insistido en prepararle uno al enterarse qué día era. Sakura había sido feliz simplemente al verle colgado de nuevo de la rama del árbol esa misma tarde.

-No, claro que no-repuso Sakura, sonriendo a su vez-. Jamás aceptaría nada de ninguno de sus clientes, señor Reed.

La mano derecha del jefe apretó con demasiada fuerza la cintura de Sakura, que profirió un quejido al notar sus largas uñas hincándose en su piel.

-Claro que no, princesa Sakura-coincidió Reed, acercándose más a ella-. Porque sabes cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo hicieras, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, empezando a temer que la tensión y el miedo hicieran presa de ella por completo y la tumbaran en el suelo cual alfombra.

-Eso está muy bien, pequeña Sakura.

Reed retiró los dedos de su cintura y la dejó libre. Sakura cogió aire por la nariz y por la boca al sentir que la soltaba y se alejaba de ella un poco.

-Recuérdalo siempre, princesa-prosiguió Reed perdiéndose en la estrechez del pasillo camino de su despacho-. Tú _eres mía_.

Ella no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Reed se alejó riendo, dejando a Sakura hecha un trapo. Se dejó caer por la pared hasta llegar al suelo y, allí, se hizo una bolita, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos y enterrando su rostro en entre ellos. Sollozó. Apenas había vivido un día como novia de Shaoran y ya estaba recibiendo amenazas que la incitaban a pensar que su jefe sabía algo. El pánico cundió en ella. ¿Y si descubría que sí que había un cliente especialmente interesado en ella? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que ese mismo cliente la había acosado, besado, llevado de viaje y seducido hasta conseguir que se quedara con él? ¿Y si averiguaba que se había enamorado de ella y ella, de él?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito de histeria. Sabía que no debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Shaoran y, aun así, se veía incapaz de romper su recién estrenada relación. Se aferró a la idea de que Tomoyo la ayudaría y de que Shaoran la protegería. Se lo había prometido. Sí. No le pasaría nada mientras Shaoran estuviera con ella.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose más decidida que hacía unos minutos. Se pegó a la pared y se apoyó en ella para ponerse en pie y sostenerse. Estaba cansada de que Clow Reed la mantuviera controlada por medio del miedo. Odiaba que la utilizara y la amenazara con destruir todo cuanto amaba si no hacía lo que él quería. Había pagado un precio demasiado alto por entrar a trabajar allí y, en lugar de obtener simplemente un puesto de trabajo, había conseguido tener pesadillas, temer a los hombres y rezar por no hacer nada que pusiera en peligro las vidas de aquellos a quienes amaba.

Tenía que resolver aquella situación. Su vida no podía depender de lo que otro mandara. Estaba harta, enfadada y dispuesta. Un fuego oscuro se apoderaba de ella y le daba fuerza y valor. Estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia el despacho de su jefe cuando Tomoyo apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Su amiga se acercó a ella y abrió mucho los ojos al verla. El pelo se le había revuelto a causa del golpe, tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y se acariciaba casi sin pretenderlo la zona dañada por las uñas de Reed.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakura?-la interrogó de inmediato Tomoyo, agarrándola por los hombros.

Sakura miró a ambos lados del pasillo por el rabillo del ojo y murmuró:

-Reed.

Tomoyo asintió, comprendiendo, aún con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

-Vamos-empujó a Sakura hacia el interior del camerino-, tenemos que arreglarnos.

-Reed me ha…-comenzó Sakura en susurros en cuanto Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras ella.

La morena negó con la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que guardara silencio. Sakura calló y dejó que Tomoyo la examinara con los dedos. Cuando ella llegó a su cintura, contuvo un grito. Reed le había dejado las uñas bien marcadas en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, como si hubiera tenido clavados pequeños y finos cuchillos de plata. Alguno de los arañazos incluso sangraba un poco. Tomoyo fue rápida y buscó el botiquín.

-No podemos dejar que te siga marcando de esta manera, Sakura-masculló Tomoyo mientras se afanaba en limpiar sus heridas con agua oxigenada-. Está abusando de ti.

-Lo sé-asintió Sakura, conforme con lo que decía su amiga-. Iba a plantarle cara cuando has llegado.

-¡No!-exclamó Tomoyo por lo bajo, tapando el bote de agua oxigenada y colocando las gasas y todo lo demás de nuevo en su sitio- Ahora no es un buen momento.

-Sospecha de alguien, Tomoyo-prosiguió Sakura con un hilo de voz-. Sospecha que un cliente va detrás de mí. No sabe que es Shaoran quien me ha estado persiguiendo, pero lo intuye.

Tomoyo se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos, tomándola de las manos.

-Debes decírselo.

-No puedo-negó Sakura, acongojada-. Si Shaoran se entera de todo esto me odiará. Pensará que soy una…

-No va a pensar nada de eso, Sakura-la cortó la morena, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró.

-En el mejor de los casos, Shaoran querrá cortarle la cabeza a ese parásito de Reed-musitó la rubia, dejando caer la cabeza-. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. No puedo dejar que Reed sufra ningún daño.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, confusa. Buscó su mirada y lo que encontró en los ojos verdes de Sakura le paralizó el corazón.

-Sakura… ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

Ella cogió aire y miró con decisión a su amiga.

-Reed sabe cómo puedo encontrar a mi padre.


	22. Chapter 22

Tomoyo y Sakura salieron poco después del camerino para trabajar. La noche comenzó con tranquilidad, con pocos clientes, pero el local se fue llenando a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Sakura se afanaba, como siempre, en dar los pedidos a tiempo. Estaba inmersa en rechazar a un cliente de más o menos su edad cuando un carraspeo conocido llamó su atención. Sakura rodó los ojos a su derecha y se encontró con una penetrante mirada marrón que la atravesaba de parte a parte. Sakura tragó saliva, pero no borró la sonrisa amable de su rostro.

-¿De verdad no hay ninguna posibilidad para que vengas conmigo?-insistía el otro chico, aún colgado de la barra.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, pero Shaoran fue mucho más rápido. Sin moverse un ápice, murmuró:

-No. No hay ninguna posibilidad. Te lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro. Ahora, lárgate.

El muchacho se encaró contra él y le dio un empujón en el brazo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-El que te dejará sin dentadura como desaparezcas enseguida de mi vista-respondió Shaoran con un tono de voz de aparente tranquilidad.

El chico dio un paso atrás y, farfullando cosas ininteligibles, se escabulló entre los clientes, dejando a Sakura sola con Shaoran. Sakura, que había dejado de sonreír en cuanto vio el talante de Shaoran, se inclinó hacia él con enojo.

-Te has pasado tres pueblos, Li.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, te has enfadado-adivinó, esbozando una media sonrisa-. Solo he defendido mi terreno.

-Cavernícola-espetó Sakura, volviendo a su habitual estado de amabilidad comercial-. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Esta vez, Shaoran se inclinó sobre la barra y, agarrando por la muñeca a Sakura, la acercó a él y pegó sus labios a su oreja.

-A ti-respondió con un hilo de voz.

Sakura ahogó un grito por la sorpresa y se zafó de su agarre.

-No tenemos de eso, señor-se hizo a un lado y señaló la gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol repartidas en diferentes estanterías e iluminadas por bombillas de colores-. Sin embargo, podemos ofrecerle una amplia gama de productos. ¿Qué le parece la ginebra con limón?

Shaoran rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura se puso manos a la obra. Mientras ella iba de un lado a otro de la barra, Shaoran no dejó de estudiarla con la mirada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aguantar sin hacerla suya completamente. Se imaginó el lugar y el momento perfecto, con ella entre sus brazos, gimiendo su nombre. El solo pensarlo lo volvió loco. Su lujuria aumentó cuando se pus frente a él y le sirvió la bebida alcohólica en un vaso de cristal.

-Son…-comenzó Sakura, dispuesta a decirle el precio.

Shaoran la interrumpió colocando un billete sobre su mano y cerrándola en torno a él.

-Quédate con el cambio.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, pero asintió. Shaoran, disfrutando de lo lindo con su juego, cogió su vaso, se mojó los labios y, sin quitarle de encima la mirada a Sakura, paseó con lentitud su lengua por ellos, saboreando la bebida. Acto seguido, mientras Sakura no sabía si derretirse, babear o echársele encima, Shaoran le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con picardía y se alejó de la multitud, tomando asiento solo en el que se había convertido su lugar habitual en el local.

-Joder con Li, ¿no?-murmuró a su lado Naoko.

-Está más bueno que el chocolate derretido-prosiguió Rika, babeando claramente por Shaoran.

-¿Has visto sus ojos?-intervino Chiharu en un susurro ansioso- Son como el ámbar, se le aclaran con la luz.

-Sí que lo tienes estudiado, ¿eh?-bromeó Naoko, despertando sin darse cuenta el instinto posesivo y celoso de Sakura.

-Como para no hacerlo-respondió Rika en lugar de Chiharu-. ¿Le has visto las manos? Ojalá me tocara con ellas… Qué suerte has tenido, Sakura.

Ella las miró sin saber bien qué responder.

-¿Qué te ha dicho cuando se ha acercado a ti?-quiso saber Naoko, deseosa de información.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y trató de contener sus ganas de gritar que Shaoran era suyo y de nadie más.

-Nada importante. Me ha pedido que me vaya con él.

Las tres amigas se llevaron las manos a la boca. Por encima de sus cabezas, vio que Tomoyo reía en silencio y le asentía con la cabeza en señal de ánimo.

-¡¿Y le has dicho que no?!

-Qué tonta eres, Sakura…-suspiró Chiharu- Si me lo pidiera, me iba con él enseguida a la trastienda.

-Yo no soy así, y lo sabes-repuso Sakura con los dientes apretados antes de que perdiese los nervios-. Y tenemos que seguir trabajando. ¡Venga, chicas!

Todas asintieron, conformes, pero sin dejar de murmurar cosas que Sakura deseó no haber oído. Suspiró al ver que llegaban más clientes y se puso a trabajar. Sin embargo, buscaba por dentro una excusa para no tener que bailar en la barra, lo cual era absurdo, ya que Shaoran la había visto bailar en más de una ocasión. A pesar de todo, Sakura sentía que esa vez tenía un significado distinto. Fue entonces cuando recordó cómo la había intentado seducir Shaoran hacía un rato y sus ganas de venganza surgieron de sus cenizas. Si él pensaba que ella estaba arrastrándose por los rincones con una sensación de ardor en el vientre insaciable, se equivocaba.

A las doce de la noche, Sakura fue la primera en subir a la barra y animar a los hombres. Sus compañeras, salvo Tomoyo, la aplaudieron, sorprendidas. La morena sabía perfectamente por qué Sakura actuaba de aquella forma. Sakura pidió al DJ que pinchara una de las canciones más movidas y comenzó a moverse sobre la improvisada tarima. Se agachó, se acarició las piernas, movió el pelo, sonrió, saltó, se contoneó…, y todo sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos. Ningún hombre se percató de ese detalles, pues todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre su cuerpo, pero aquel a quien iba dedicado el baile se tensó en la silla y apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas. La sangre le hirvió a Shaoran en las venas al ver que un afortunado elegido subía a la barra por orden de Sakura y la tomaba de la cintura. Sin embargo, ella retiraba sus manos siempre que tocaban algún punto prohibido de su cuerpo. Aun así, Shaoran no soportaba verla contonearse ante sus narices y no poder agarrarla y estamparla contra una pared para devorar su boca.

Se estaba poniendo frenético cuando por fin la canción acabó y todas bajaron de la barra. Al ver que los hombres se dispersaban después de regalarles jugosas propinas, Shaoran se levantó de su rincón y fue de nuevo hacia la barra. Se aseguró de que fuera Sakura quien le atendía y le clavó sus ojos inyectados en fuego en los suyos verdes, que rebosaban diversión y travesura.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-inquirió Shaoran en un susurro mientras ella le servía con lentitud una copa nueva.

-A lo mismo que tú-respondió Sakura con tranquilidad-. Me dijiste que no te pondrías celoso.

-Mentí. No puedo hacer eso-confesó Shaoran, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho el día de su declaración.

-No sabía que mintieras tanto-comentó Sakura sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Shaoran gruñó y clavó los dedos en la madera de la barra.

-Atente a las consecuencias de esto, Kinomoto.

-Vaya-sonrió Sakura con astucia-, te has enfadado.

-¡No me repliques con mis palabras!

Sakura rió por lo bajo, desconcertando aún más a Shaoran. ¿Es que no veía que estaba a punto de matar a todos los que la había mirado con deseo?

Ella alzó una mano y, tras echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, cogió la derecha de Shaoran y le dejó un papelito en la palma, cerrando sus dedos en torno a él de la misma forma que él había hecho con el billete. Shaoran miró sus dedos unidos con la boca abierta. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Léelo cuando estés solo, ¿vale?-susurró Sakura con un extraño tono de voz.

Shaoran la miró, absolutamente confundido. Sakura solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con picardía en cuanto se retiró con el dinero exacto de la nueva bebida. Shaoran tardó unos segundos en salir del trance y se retiró con la copa y la notita en las manos. Se metió en su rincón, abrió el pequeño papel doblado y leyó para sus adentros.

 _Te espero mañana a las siete en mi casa._

 _No voy a trabajar._

 _Te quiero,_

 _S.K._

Shaoran leyó la nota tres veces antes de sonreír y carcajearse a gusto. Bien, si la pequeña Sakura quería jugar, él no iba a negarse.


	23. Chapter 23

A las siete en punto de la tarde, Shaoran llamaba a la puerta de Sakura sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. Se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier cosa que tuviera preparada, aunque lo cierto era que esperaba que le apagase las llamas que amenazaban con quemarle si nadie las extinguía. Su ansiedad y su ánimo aumentaron cuando Sakura abrió la puerta vestida únicamente con un camisón azul cielo que se pegaba a sus curvas. Shaoran pensó que debería estar prohibido que nadie vistiera aquello. Sin duda, incitaba a la violación y a la conversión en ninfómano.

-Pasa, Shaoran-le invitó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Él no se hizo de rogar y entró en la casa, notando cómo Sakura pasaba por su lado y cerraba la puerta. Su olor a flores silvestres le entró por la nariz y le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó Sakura mientras él se descalzaba.

Shaoran la miró con intensidad ni poder aguantarse más.

-¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera? ¿A qué estabas jugando anoche?

Sakura rió y le tomó de la mano para guiarle hacia el salón.

-Siéntate-le indicó-, enseguida vuelvo.

Shaoran obedeció, inquieto. Sakura estaba extremadamente contenta. Aquello le hacía feliz, pero a su vez le hacía sospechar de sus intenciones. Pasados unos minutos, Sakura volvió con una bandeja con una tetera humeante, dos tazas con sus correspondientes platillos y un azucarero. Se arrodilló frente a la mesa y comenzó a organizarlo todo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Shaoran alzando una mano, con la mala suerte que derramó toda la azúcar sobre el tablero- Vaya, lo siento…-se disculpó, avergonzado.

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, enseguida lo limpio-Sakura fue a levantarse del suelo, pero la mano de Shaoran cerrada sobre la suya la retuvo; se volvió y le interrogó con los ojos.

-Espera-murmuró el castaño, abrumado de repente por el verdor de los ojos de Sakura.

Ella volvió a la misma posición arrodillada de antes y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.

-¿Estás bien, Shaoran?

Él asintió, serio.

-¿Y tú?-Sakura dio un bote en su sitio, asombrada- Estás rara.

Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada. Así que lo había notado…

-Sakura-la llamó de nuevo Shaoran con suavidad, poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla para que alzara la mirada-, puedes contármelo.

Ella contuvo el aliento al verle. Siempre se había fijado en cómo el flequillo desordenado le caía sobre los ojos, ocultándolos a primera vista, guardándolos para que las afortunadas personas como ella se acercasen a verlos mejor: castaños, dorados, preciosos, dos hermosas ventanas que podían transmitir toda la dulzura del mundo en una tímida mirada. Dos pozos de chocolate fundido, cálidos, capaces de dejar entrever frialdad, pero solo con el objetivo de ocultar la verdadera calidez en ellos. Sakura no dejaba de perderse en ellos, de imaginarse todo lo que habrían visto y guardado, de todo lo que podrían mostrar. Al mismo tiempo, su mirada viajaba por todo su rostro, analizando cada ángulo, la perfecta curvatura de su nariz y sus pómulos, fuertes, varoniles, sin ningún rastro de la niñez. Y llegaba hasta la boca, adornada con unos labios que no eran ni del todo finos ni del todo gruesos, con la anchura perfecta. Una sola de sus sonrisas le paralizaba el corazón y la dejaba sin aire.

El rostro de Sakura se contrajo en una mueca llena de tristeza, amargura y amor, muchísimo amor, tanto que abrumó a Shaoran, incapaz de consolarla sin saber qué provocaba tal desánimo. La joven alzó una mano y paseó los dedos por su pelo, apartando los mechones castaños que no le dejaban verle bien, acariciando con suavidad y cuidado la piel de su cara.

-No quiero que dudes nunca de lo que siento por ti-murmuró Shaoran, hechizado completamente por la mirada y el gesto de Sakura.

Ella sonrió con tristeza sin dejar de tocarle.

-No lo hago-respondió en el mismo tono de voz-. Y es por eso por lo que, a pesar de que sé que no debería, te quiero. Y te deseo. Nunca, jamás, he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti.

Shaoran abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar. Sin embargo, levantó ambas manos y atrapó el rostro de Sakura con ellas, acunándola.

-Nunca voy a dejarte sola.

Sakura pegó su mejilla izquierda a la mano derecha de Shaoran, cerrando los ojos.

-Nunca voy a hacerte daño-prosiguió Shaoran.

Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué harías si fuese yo quien te lo hiciera a ti?

Shaoran la miró, sin palabras.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

-No conscientemente, no a posta. Pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar.

Shaoran se arrodilló junto a ella para quedar a su misma altura. Una de sus manos rozó su barbilla y colocó su dedo pulgar sobre ella, evitando así que Sakura volviera el rostro para desviar la mirada.

-No le tengo miedo a nada, Sakura-aseguró Shaoran con decisión.

Ella se mordió el labio. Sufría por él. Le había invitado a su casa por otra razón, una totalmente diferente. No había planeado volver a hablar del tema que le carcomía por dentro cada hora que seguía junto a Shaoran. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de su dolor, no se sentía capaz de dejarle por nada del mundo, no ahora que había conocido la verdadera felicidad de que alguien la amase por encima de todo.

-Quédate siempre conmigo, Shaoran-musitó Sakura con voz entrecortada.

Shaoran observó su tristeza y su miedo y la abrazó, rodeándola por completo. Tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo y dejó que cayera sobre él, tumbándose sobre su pecho, ambos bocarriba sobre el suelo del salón.

-Jamás voy a dejarte, mi princesa-murmuró Shaoran, estremeciéndose ante la inmensidad y certeza de sus palabras.

Sakura sonrió por el apelativo y se dejó mimar, sintiendo el corazón de Shaoran latir con fuerza y rapidez bajo su oreja derecha. Shaoran estuvo acariciándole la espalda durante un buen rato hasta que ella se calmó. Su respiración más tranquila y pausada se lo indicó y solo entonces se atrevió a abrir la boca y a interrumpir el momento de silencio que estaban compartiendo.

-Sakura.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia arriba y le miró, tranquila.

-Dime.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ella suspiró y desvió los ojos hacia al sofá por encima de la cabeza de Shaoran.

-A perderte. A dejar de sentirme como me siento.

-No te entiendo…-aunque sí que lo hacía, por él soportaba lo mismo cada segundo del día.

Ella se removió entre sus brazos y se tumbó bocabajo, con una mano sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el suelo y la otra sobre su pecho. El pelo, corto y rubio, enmarcaba su rostro como el de un ángel.

-Anoche me hiciste sentir la persona más deseada del mundo-confesó Sakura de un tirón y sin pensárselo porque, si lo hacía, jamás se atrevería a expresarlo en voz alta.

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero finalmente esbozó una media sonrisa, tímida y pícara a la vez.

-Me alegra que digas eso-dijo Shaoran, llevando una mano libre hacia la cintura de Sakura-, porque a mí anoche me volviste loco de celos y deseo con tu dichoso baile.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, con nerviosismo. Sí que había sido esa su intención.

-Era mi pequeña venganza por lo que habías hecho antes-le explicó la rubia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-En realidad no eres tan santa como aparentas, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, satisfecha. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando notó que la mano de Shaoran en su cintura la pegaba a su cuerpo, girado hacia el de ella, y que su rostro buscaba sus labios con ansias. Sakura no quiso que él consiguiera con tanta facilidad su objetivo, por lo que puso la mejilla, aprovechando que Shaoran tenía los ojos cerrados. El castaño, al notar la suave piel de la cara de Sakura en lugar de la carnosidad de sus labios, abrió los y se retiró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?-inquirió Shaoran, haciéndose el enfadado.

-Sí, claro que sí-asintió Sakura, sintiendo en enrojecía más y más al saber lo que iba a soltar a continuación-. Pero lo haré bajo una condición.

-¿Qué condición?-preguntó Shaoran, extrañado por la actitud vergonzosa de Sakura.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y pegó sus narices sin dejar de observarle. Por un lado, estaba deseando ver su expresión desde lejos, sobre todo el momento en el que se le abrirían los ojos de tal manera que se le irían a salir de sus órbitas. Por otro lado, no quería separarse más de él para que no se percatase demasiado de su azoramiento.

-Hazme el amor, Shaoran. Hazme tuya.


	24. Chapter 24

Ni Sakura sabía dónde meterse ni Shaoran era capaz de reaccionar. Ambos se habían quedado extremadamente quietos, expectantes, helados, anonadados, Shaoran más que Sakura. ¿Había oído bien? Tragó saliva con fuerza. Instintivamente, su mano en su cintura apretó el agarre un poco. La electricidad del contacto les hizo reaccionar y sus bocas se encontraron casi con desesperación.

Shaoran no había planeado aquello de esa manera. Él había pensado que Sakura tal vez querría algo más dulce, más acorde a su personalidad, pero verla tan entregada a él le había excitado tanto que no pudo más que contentarla y devolverle el beso con rabia, con pasión, con lujuria contenida. Se estaba esforzando por no arrancarle a tirones la poca ropa que llevaba y pegarla al suelo como si fuera parte de la moqueta que lo cubría. Gimió al sentir las manos de Sakura recorrer su torso por debajo de su camiseta y enseñó los dientes para morderle el labio inferior, saboreándolo.

Sakura se retorció entre sus brazos y buscó su cuello. Le regaló pequeños besos esparcidos a lo largo de la mandíbula y la garganta. Notó que Shaoran cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer, estremeciéndose bajo ella, con ambas manos apretándola contra él sin moverse de la cintura. Notaba que no las movía por miedo a incomodarla, por lo que asió una de ellas y la hizo bajar hasta su trasero. Shaoran le apretó la nalga derecha en cuanto la tuvo en la mano y Sakura le mordió con suavidad bajo la oreja. Le notaba tan libre, tan excitado, que se calentaba ella también y deseaba aún más.

Shaoran se sentía como un muñeco de trapo atrapado por el viento. Jamás habría pensado que Sakura tomase la iniciativa en aquello, y menos siendo su primera vez juntos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él cuando Sakura recogió el lóbulo de su reja izquierda y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. Harto de no poder hacer nada, la cargó en sus brazos y la hizo girar sobre el suelo, sorprendiéndola. Era su turno de saborearla, de morderla, de hacerla estremecer y ver las estrellas. Ella era _su_ estrella, ella tenía el poder para hacerle ser mejor persona, mejor hombre y, ahora, mejor pareja. Le incitaba a descubrir cosas nuevas, a dejarse llevar por su corazón, a no encogerse sobre sí mismo y esperar que los problemas pasaran. Ella era su luz y sin ella, se perdería.

Shaoran buscó su mirada y la encontró, verde y nublada por el poco juicio que le quedaba a Sakura. Paseó su lengua por la boca de ella, absorbiendo su sabor, regando con su aliento cada fibra de ella. Sakura suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran sin apenas fuerza; aquel era el momento para que ella se echase atrás, porque más adelante le sería imposible parar.

Sakura buscó su rostro con las manos y lo encajó entre ellas, empujándolo hacia su boca.

-Hazlo, Shaoran.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, por favor… Sí…-gimió Sakura, presa de un ardor incesante que palpitaba en su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, provocándole espasmos- Quiero ser tuya, Shaoran. Solo tuya… Siempre…

-Joder, te amo-murmuró Shaoran abalanzándose sobre ella-. Pero déjame el trabajo a mí, ¿vale?

Sakura rió un poco, pero asintió. Si Shaoran quería llevar la batuta aquella vez, ella no sería nadie para impedírselo.

-Vamos mejor a mi habitación, ¿te parece?-pudo razonar Sakura en medio de la nube de lujuria.

Shaoran asintió y se levantó a regañadientes de encima de Sakura. Ella tampoco tardó mucho en levantarse y, cuando lo hizo, tomó de la mano a Shaoran y lo guió hasta su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con una pequeña llave con forma de estrella de cinco puntas y se volvió hacia él. Shaoran la acorraló contra la pared y paseó su boca por el cuello y la clavícula de Sakura. Ella se dejó hacer, disfrutando de la sensación de tener los labios y el aliento de Shaoran pegados a su piel. Jadeó en cuanto sintió sus manos, un poco más decididas, avanzar por debajo de su cuello y encontrarse con sus pechos, cuyos pezones se pusieron firmes ante el mínimo contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Shaoran.

Él la vio estremecerse bajo su contacto y disfrutó de su postura. Siguió bajando sus manos en una suave caricia, yendo muy poco a poco para no asustarla. Jamás imaginaría que Sakura deseaba que la tocara en el foco de su ardor de una bendita vez. Los dedos de Sakura se enredaron en el pelo de Shaoran y tiraron de él, haciéndole gemir. Shaoran se sorprendió de lo mucho que le había gustado que ella le tirase del pelo, casi con rabia porque no avanzaba con más rapidez. Sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió descubriendo su cuerpo por encima de la fina tela del camisón. Ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía teniéndolo puesto. Por fin, los primeros dedos llegaron al límite entre vientre y sexo. Shaoran paró y pidió en silencio que ella le mirase. Quería verla disfrutar de primera mano en cuanto la tocase.

Sakura rodó los ojos hacia él al ver que no seguía con su camino. Shaoran casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de rabia y enfado de Sakura. Sin querer hacerla sufrir más, levantó el camisón por encima del ombligo con la mano libre y dejó que la otra prosiguiera por encima de la ropa interior. Sakura juntó las piernas en torno al dedo corazón de Shaoran, que había tocado justo en el centro. Sakura cayó en un abismo de placer y gimió con más fuerza. Shaoran comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su clítoris tapado con la tela de las braguitas de color celeste, maravillado con la expresión de Sakura y con la respuesta instantánea a su contacto. Unos minutos después, siguió acariciando el sexo de Sakura por encima de la tela de algodón. Ella, mientras tanto, enloquecía y tiraba del cabello de Shaoran, cuya erección ya empezaba a molestarle bajo los pantalones.

Sin embargo, quiso aplazar un poco más el momento de echarla sobre la cama. A pesar de que notaba que las piernas de Sakura se resentían por la tensión del placer acumulado, la sostuvo con el brazo libre y dejó que la mano que la acariciaba se internase bajo la ropa interior. Le recibió una calidez grata, maravillosa y húmeda. Introdujo su dedo bajo los pliegues de su sexo y lo paseó de arriba abajo, creando una fricción que Sakura desconocía y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior, ansioso, al notar que su dedo se mojaba aún más. Finalmente, se atrevió a llevarlo a la entrada del sexo de Sakura y lo movió en círculos en torno a él, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

-Shaoran…-gimió Sakura.

Aquello fue el detonante de su decisión. Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su dedo corazón en Sakura al tiempo que hacía pequeños círculos. Sakura no podía creer lo que sentía. Obvió el hecho de que parecía saber lo que hacía y disfrutó plenamente de la sensación de su dedo dentro de ella, tanteándola, descubriéndola. Bajó sus manos desde su pelo hasta los hombros de Shaoran. Él se atrevió un poco más e introdujo un segundo dedo, el índice. Sakura gritó. Aquello superaba sus mayores expectativas. Shaoran notó que Sakura se ensanchaba, adaptándose a la nueva intrusión con agrado. Fue entonces cuando Sakura notó que había un cambió en su ritmo. Shaoran empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos con cierta rapidez. La fricción y el deseo se apoderaron de Sakura y la llevaron a la cima de la montaña más alta que pudo imaginarse alguna vez. Un grito le desgarró la garganta y sintió que su humedad empapaba la palma de la mano de Shaoran. Las piernas le temblaron y cayó contra él sin dejar de jadear y gemir ante el asolador clímax.

Shaoran aguantó su peso estoicamente, maravillado ante la recepción de Sakura. No quitó su mano de su sexo, sino que la mantuvo allí, equilibrando el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo. Cuando Sakura fue capaz de abrir los ojos sin que la vista se le nublase, se separó un poco de Shaoran y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Él se la devolvió y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Has disfrutado?-quiso saber Shaoran; aunque lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos, quería oírlo de su boca.

-¿Que si he disfrutado?-repitió Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lo que quiero es que te desnudes de una vez y me tumbes sobre la cama, Shaoran. Que me duelen las piernas de estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Shaoran estalló en una sonora carcajada llena de alegría y júbilo pleno. Besó con dulzura los labios de Sakura y asintió. La arrastró hasta la cama y la dejó sobre ella.

-Deseo concedido-anunció Shaoran, viéndola desde arriba.

Sakura flexionó una pierna y junto ambas. Notaba su ropa interior exageradamente húmeda, pero sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo con ella puesta. Se apoyó sobre los codos y le observó con picardía.

-Todavía falta uno por conceder.

-Tienes razón-asintió Shaoran, que comenzó a quitarse la camiseta de inmediato; miró a Sakura con una ceja alzada y las manos abiertas-. ¿Y ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-No. Falta la parte de abajo.

Shaoran abrió la boca, fingiendo sorprenderse.

-Eres una pervertida, Sakura Kinomoto.

-No-repitió ella, cambiando su expresión a una más suave y llena de amor-, solo quiero tenerte de todas las formas posibles.

Shaoran hinchó el pecho, sintiéndose pleno. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y de sus zapatos y los dejó a un lado, junto al escritorio de Sakura. Se tumbó sobre ella, poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de su rostro.

-Y yo quiero tenerte de todas las formas posibles-replicó Shaoran con un susurro.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha y le acarició.

-¿Es tu primera vez?-quiso saber Shaoran, no quería ser demasiado bruto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y una sombra cubrió sus ojos momentáneamente, pero fue tan rápido que Shaoran pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-Como si lo fuera-respondió Sakura, evidenciando una vez más que tenía más secretos de los que hacía creer a los demás.

Shaoran decidió guardar esa información para más tarde y asintió.

-Te prometo que esto será mejor que tu primera vez.

Sakura sonrió.

-De eso estoy segura, Shaoran.

Él sonrió y besó con cariño los labios de Sakura. Recorrió con los labios su cuello y bajó sus manos hasta el borde del camisón. Tiró de él hacia arriba y, con la ayuda de Sakura, se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. Dejó que cayera sobre el respaldo de su silla de escritorio y volvió a centrar toda su atención y excitación en ella. Su erección no había disminuido ni un poco y se clavaba, insistente, en el bajo vientre de Sakura. En cuanto Shaoran miró por debajo de su cuello, quedó petrificado. Sus manos se posaron sobre ambos pechos casi con miedo, como si los fuera a estropear si los manoseaba demasiado, a pesar de que estaba deseando apretujarlos. Sakura sonrió al verle observar su cuerpo.

Mientras que Shaoran excitaba los pezones de Sakura con mimo y dedicación, Sakura paseaba sus manos por su pecho, su espalda y su abdomen, maravillándose con su forma, con su calor, con su tacto, sintiendo la sangre recorrer las arterias y las venas de su amante. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar la calidez y humedad la lengua de Shaoran obrar maravillas en ambos pechos. Mientras a uno lo trataba con los dedos, jugaba con el otro con su boca, chupando, mordiendo y succionando. Descargas eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura y la hacía gemir nuevamente. Aquello era… Demasiado.

La boca de Shaoran por fin abandonó el pecho de Sakura para empezar a descubrir y saborear el resto de su cuerpo. Volvió a atormentar su boca en cuanto llegó al ombligo. Las manos de Sakura viajaron hasta la cinturilla del bóxer de Shaoran y tiraron de ellos hacia abajo. Shaoran se separó de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla con lujuria y deseo, se quitó su ropa interior y la lanzó al suelo. Sakura intentó por todos los medios no quedarse mirándole, pero era imposible. La erección de Shaoran era grande, imponente y una gotita de líquido sobresalía de la punta, como avisando de aquello a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Sakura miró a los ojos a Shaoran, que sonreía, socarrón.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú?-dijo a su vez, tentándolo.

-Uhm, no del todo…

Shaoran agarró con suavidad las bragas celestes de Sakura y tiró de ellas hacia abajo, liberando finalmente el sexo de Sakura, humedecido por sus besos ardientes y sus caricias sublimes. Sakura enrojeció un poco más y trató de taparse la cara con las manos, pero Shaoran las agarró a tiempo y las retiró con dulzura, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la estudiaba de arriba abajo.

-Eres preciosa, Sakura-murmuró Shaoran, realmente anonadado; era más hermosa de lo que él jamás se habría imaginado-. No te avergüences, por favor.

-Es que…-tartamudeó Sakura.

-Te lo digo en serio-la interrumpió Shaoran, besando con ternura la punta de su nariz-. Eres maravillosa, un ángel. No tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie. Eres perfecta.

-Oh, Shaoran…-suspiró Sakura, embelesada. ¿Cómo podía ser más dulce que una tarta de fresas?

Él sonrió un poco más. Sakura lo asió por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, deseando entrar finalmente en contacto absoluto con él. Shaoran, al ver las intenciones de Sakura, se resistió un poco.

-Espera, espera… No quiero dejarte embarazada la primera vez.

-Oh… Cierto…

Shaoran suprimió una risita y buscó entre sus pantalones un condón. Había metido un par de ellos por si acaso. Hombre prevenido vale por dos. Abrió el paquetito plateado con los dientes, con un gesto que a Sakura le pareció demasiado sexy para ser real. Entre sus dientes al descubierto, su pelo revuelto sobre sus brillantes ojos marrones y aquel cuerpo de bronce bien torneado, casi le da un soponcio. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan… tan… perfecto? Sí, aquella era la palabra: perfecto. Shaoran era perfecto.

El castaño se puso el preservativo bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura y se cernió sobre ella en cuanto estuvo todo listo. Volvió a posar sus brazos en torno a su rostro y posó las caderas contra las de ella.

-¿Preparada?

Sakura asintió sin poder decir nada. Se había quedado muda ante la expectación y las ganas. Poco a poco, Shaoran se fue moviendo y fue posicionándose en su entrada. Con lentitud, su erección fue entrando en su sexo, haciéndole abrir los ojos hasta el límite. Su cuerpo se amoldó a la intrusión y le envió descargas de placer por todo él. Shaoran trataba de mantener el control de sí mismo. Sakura estaba tan cerrada y prieta que le daban ganas de embestir con fuerza y notar el roce absoluto contra su pene. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con ella. No sabía exactamente cómo ni por qué, pero intuía que la primera vez de Sakura había sido una pesadilla y quería que tuviera un buen recuerdo de su primera vez juntos. Empezó a moverse en cuanto la notó segura en torno a él y gimió al entrar de nuevo en ella.

A medida que Shaoran iba tomando confianza en el cuerpo de Sakura, arremetía con más rapidez y más fuerza. La tensión se apoderó de los músculos de ella, el placer comenzó a desbordarla conforme Shaoran apretaba el ritmo y la empalaba con ganas. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y gracias a la presión que los dedos de Sakura ejercían sobre ella, Shaoran descubrió el ritmo que le gustaba a ella y la complació. Ajustó su deseo al de ella. El sentimiento de amor que le profesaba aumentó un tanto más cuando notó que Sakura hincaba sus uñas en su espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura, volviéndolo loco de placer.

Estaba alcanzando de nuevo el orgasmo, lo notaba. Shaoran vio aquello como la señal que estaba esperando y se dejó llevar por el impulso animal que llevaba amenazándole con hacerle perder el control desde que vio a Sakura abrirle la puerta con el dichoso camisón puesto. Shaoran gruñó de placer y se vació dentro de ella, con el preservativo de por medio. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura exhaló su aliento en un grito desgarrador.

Shaoran dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella sin que la aplastara del todo para recuperar el aliento. Aquello había sido, como poco, increíble. En cuanto ambos hubieron bajado un poco de su nube, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Gracias, Shaoran-musitó Sakura, embelesada y perdida en su mirada chocolate-. Gracias por hacerme llegar a las estrellas.

Shaoran negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Princesa, tú eres _mi_ estrella.

Sakura sonrió completamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Shaoran sobre ella y sintiendo que, por una vez en muchísimo tiempo, era capaz de ser plenamente feliz.


	25. Chapter 25

Shaoran rodó por la cama y se acomodó junto a Sakura. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza por la nariz. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que sería tan feliz con una sola persona. Nunca se había planteado estar con alguien, ni siquiera se había empeñado en buscar a _esa_ persona. Pero desde que conoció a Sakura, desde que puso sus ojos en ella, no había pasado un solo día en que no pensara en ella, en que no quisiera tenerla a su lado, tal y como la tenía ahora, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y torció la cara para poder verla. Ya no había rastro de luz solar en el exterior, pero el tenue resplandor de las farolas le daba al ambiente un aspecto íntimo y relajante. Suspiró.

A pesar de que se encontraba todavía en una nube, Shaoran no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del 'Vogue'. Había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los problemas de Sakura derivaban de allí. En primer lugar, Sakura trabajaba en el local porque el salario de su hermano no era suficiente para los dos y era el mejor pago que ella había conseguido hasta ese momento. Aquello a Shaoran le sonaría a chino de no ser porque era su lengua materna. Había descubierto que su chica –así era como le gustaba llamarla en su cabeza– era lista, inteligente, divertida y con don de gente. Era imposible que no hubiera encontrado nada mejor, así que había algo que la había empujado a quedarse allí tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que a sus veintitrés años Sakura sería capaz de comerse el mundo si se lo propusiera en serio.

En segundo lugar, dado que Sakura trabajaba allí por algún motivo, se veía obligada a lucirse delante de los hombres. Ella apenas le había mencionado que sería peligroso para ambos que su relación saliera a la luz, pero no estaba seguro de si era por la envidia que despertaría o por su jefe. También la había escuchado murmurar en alguna ocasión algo sobre ese tipo misterioso. Si Sakura tenía tanto miedo de que alguien se enterara de su relación, no debía ser por los clientes, sino por alguien superior a ellos, alguien que la tenía allí encerrada. Además, ¿por qué querría Sakura seguir trabajando en un sitio en el que peligra ella misma y los que están a su alrededor? Shaoran no le temía a nada, pero sí le llamaba la atención. Fue entonces cuando empezó a pensar que tal vez su jefe tuviera algo que ella quisiera. Pero, ¿el qué?

¿La tendría amenazada? ¿La estaría acosando? ¿La estaba chantajeando con algo? Shaoran no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Durante las pocas ocasiones que había pisado el 'Vogue', se había percatado de que el local no contaba con un sistema de seguridad monitorizado. Al menos, las cámaras no se veían a simple vista. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Sakura no le iba a contar nunca lo que le ocurría, así que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto por sus propios medios.

Miró a su derecha y vio que Sakura seguía dormida. Con sigilo, se levantó de la cama, se vistió casi por completo y salió de la habitación en dirección al salón, donde había visto el teléfono de la casa. No hizo un solo ruido cuando bajó los peldaños de la escalera. Llegó a la sala principal y agarró el auricular. Eran las nueve de la noche, pero en su empresa siempre había alguien de guardia. Marcó el teléfono de su ayudante del turno de tarde y esperó. Al segundo timbrazo, le cogieron el teléfono.

-Yamazaki, ¿en qué…?

-Soy Li-le cortó enseguida Shaoran antes de que soltase su retahíla mecánica-. Necesito que establezcas un nuevo sistema de vigilancia.

-De acuerdo-respondió Yamazaki al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Dónde exactamente?

-En la zona industrial, en un local llamado 'Vogue'.

-¿Dónde bailan las camareras?-preguntó Yamazaki con entusiasmo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

-Sí, ahí.

-Vale. ¿Cuándo quieres que instalemos el sistema?

-Espera a que yo te avise. Tú tenlo listo.

-Muy bien, jefe. En unos minutos tendrás todo preparado.

-Bien.

Sin decir nada más, colgó el teléfono y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio. Estaba decidido. Si podía seguir evitándole a Sakura la tortura de ir a aquel sitio, lo haría. Puede que se enfadara con él por meterse en su trabajo, pero jamás lo haría si no creyera que estaba bajo extorsión.

Sin sentirse para nada culpable por su decisión, subió de nuevo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Sakura. La luz de la lamparita del escritorio estaba encendida y ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Al verle entrar, sus ojos verdes brillaron y esbozó una sonrisa, tapándose instintivamente con la sábana. Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Sí-respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz-. Me he despertado y no estabas.

-Fui a beber agua-se excusó Shaoran; no pensaba decirle nada del sistema de seguridad en el 'Vogue' hasta que no le quedara otro remedio-. No quise despertarte.

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia el exterior.

-¿Tu hermano sabe que estás aquí?

Ella asintió levemente.

-Le hice creer que no me encontraba bien porque me había sentado mal el almuerzo-explicó Sakura en voz baja-. Estuvo a punto de quedarse, pero le convencí para que se fuera.

-¿Y qué hay de tu jefe?-Shaoran hizo la pregunta con una segunda intención: saber hasta dónde influía en Sakura.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Guardó silencio. No había avisado a nadie salvo a Tomoyo, ya que no quería involucrar a más personas. Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando volviera al día siguiente al trabajo, pero ya se encargaría de ello cuando llegase el momento.

-No me preocupa-mintió Sakura.

-¿Estás segura?-Shaoran no se tragó la mentira de la rubia.

-Bueno, es mi jefe-repuso Sakura esbozando una falsa sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos-. A fin y al cabo, tendré que rendirle cuentas mañana. Todo irá bien. No te preocupes.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y observó a Sakura de reojo. De nuevo, ella se empeñaba en ocultarle lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Me gustaría que dejases de mentirme, Sakura-sentenció Shaoran sin mirarla.

Ella dio un respingo en su lado de la cama y le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía que ella no le estaba contando la verdad? Shaoran se percató de su estado, pero se mantuvo firme. Esperaba no tener que llegar a la desesperada medida de vigilarla.

-Yo no he…

-Si lo que no quieres es que me entere de lo que pasa ahí dentro-prosiguió Shaoran, interrumpiéndola-, solo dímelo. Comprendo que es tu trabajo y que quieres que lo respete, pero eso no implica me guste lo que haces.

-Shaoran…-musitó Sakura sin dar crédito a lo que oía; él sabía más de lo que ella creía, ahora se daba cuenta.

El castaño suspiró y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia ella y la atrajo a sus brazos. Sakura se dejó hacer, anonadada.

-Odio lo que te estás haciendo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí-insistió Shaoran con fuerza-. Puede que sean otros los que te hagan sufrir, pero eres tú quien decide si dejas que eso siga ocurriendo o no.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil desprenderse de lo que conoces.

-Lo es si estás decidida a hacerlo.

Sakura se revolvió en brazos de Shaoran y se puso en pie, cubriéndose con la sábana.

-¿Crees que tengo opción?-inquirió Sakura, angustiada- ¿Crees de verdad que disfruto en ese antro? ¿Que soy feliz trabajando en el 'Vogue'? No tienes ni idea, Shaoran. Te lo he explicado muchas veces: estoy allí por mi hermano, porque no tengo dinero ni para comprarme unos zapatos nuevos.

-¡Están abusando de ti!-exclamó Shaoran, enfrentándose a ella.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-repuso Sakura, gritando.

-No me hace falta entrar tras la barra para saberlo-escupió Shaoran, enfadándose. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que solo quería cuidarla?-. No puedo protegerte si sigues allí metida.

-¡Sé cuidarme muy bien sola! ¡Lo he hecho durante cuatro años!

-¿Y te ha servido de algo?-aquello fue como si le dieran una patada en el estómago a Sakura- ¿De qué te sirve saber cuidarte si ni siquiera has podido sacar de ahí a tu mejor amiga?

-Te estás pasando, Shaoran…-le advirtió Sakura con la voz quebrada y el índice derecho alzado, señalándole- Estás hablando sin conocimiento de causa.

-¿Sin conocimiento de causa?-repitió Shaoran, anonadado- ¿Es que no te ves en el espejo? Yo te veo, te miro y noto cómo a cada minuto que pasas dentro del 'Vogue' aumentan tus ojeras, te revuelves con nada, estás irascible y no aceptas críticas. ¡Solo quiero ayudarte, maldita sea! ¡Pero tú no me dejas que lo haga! Dices que me paso de la raya cuando te digo que no has sigo capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo, pero no te paras a pensar en el daño que tú me haces a mí cada vez que me mientes. ¿Crees que no he visto los arañazos que tienes en el costado?-Sakura apretó las sábanas un poco más sobre ella, asustada- No es de mí de quien deberías tener miedo, sino de tu propio jefe.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Sé muy bien lo que digo. Y más le vale a ese maldito cabrón que no vuelva a ponerte una mano encima.

-¿Me estás espiando?-dijo Sakura sin aire en los pulmones.

-¡No! Joder…-Shaoran se llevó las manos al pelo y tiró de él, furioso- No te estoy espiando, pero si reaccionas así es porque he acertado. ¿Tu jefe abusa de ti, Sakura?

-Yo…-sollozó Sakura, sin saber dónde esconderse; en menos de cinco minutos, Shaoran había descubierto gran parte de su mentira y estaba a punto de descubrir el colofón- Yo… No puedo… Yo…

Shaoran vio cómo el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba junto a su escritorio y se sintió culpable. No había podido controlar su rabia y lo había pagado con ella. Gruñó y se acercó a Sakura. Ella se encogió al verle acercarse. Shaoran se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sakura…-musitó Shaoran, tratando de calmarla- Nunca te haría daño…

Entonces, Sakura estalló en llanto y se dejó caer al suelo. Shaoran la siguió y la acunó sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila… Sakura, tranquila…

-No puedo…-lloraba Sakura- No puedo dejar el 'Vogue'…

-Está bien-Shaoran le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad-. Está bien…

-No, Shaoran-buscó sus ojos y los encontró, llenos de angustia y rabia-. No está bien. No quiero que le hagas nada a Reed.

Shaoran asoció el nombre con la figura de su jefe. Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía Sakura pedirle que no hiciera nada al respecto, sabiendo lo que ese monstruo le estaba haciendo a Sakura?

-No puedes pedirme eso-murmuró Shaoran, con voz peligrosa.

-No lo entiendes, Shaoran-sollozó Sakura-. Necesito que siga vivo. Necesito que siga libre.

-¿Por qué?-Shaoran la agarró con fuerza por ambos hombros- Dame una sola buena razón para que no coja la espada ancestral de mi familia y lo parta en dos como si fuera una sandía.

Sakura dejó a un lado la gracia de Shaoran y se centró. Era el momento de contárselo, ya no había vuelta de hoja. Tomoyo se lo había advertido hacía unos días.

-Necesito que siga vivo-repitió Sakura en voz baja- porque él sabe dónde está mi padre y cómo encontrarle.

Shaoran no movió ni un músculo. De hecho, ni siquiera parpadeó. Se había quedado helado. Sakura incluso temió que entrase en estado de shock, igual que le había ocurrido a ella cuando se enteró hacía ya varios años. Pasaron varios minutos cuando por fin pareció que Shaoran reaccionaba.

-Sha… Shaoran…

El castaño fijó sus ojos en ella. Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás. La mirada de Shaoran destilaba odio y sed venganza. Parecía como si en su interior refulgiese un fuego magnífico y ancestral. Era furia pura.

-Ahora sí que lo voy a matar.

-¿Qué?

Shaoran se levantó y cogió su camiseta de la silla. Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó del suelo y se puso contra la puerta para impedirle el paso, aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Shaoran.

-Ni se te ocurra. Necesito saber dónde está mi padre.

-Y lo sabrás-le aseguró Shaoran como un autómata-. Pero luego pienso cortarle en rodajas.

-¡No! No, no, déjate de juegos, Shaoran.

-No estoy jugando, Sakura-se acercó a ella-. Quítate de la puerta.

-¡No!

-Quítate de la puerta, Sakura. No te lo voy a repetir más.

Sakura plantó sus pies con fuerza en el suelo y negó, aún con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¡NO!

-Sakura…

-¡Si atraviesas esta puerta, no te molestes en volver!

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces y la enfocó. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-quiso saber con las manos en puños, listo para descargar su enfado.

-Quiero hacerlo a mi manera, Shaoran-respondió Sakura, manteniéndose todo lo firme que era capaz-. Si te lo he contado ha sido para que me escuches, confíes en mí y me dejes hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-Tu manera no ha dado ningún resultado.

-¡Te equivocas! Ya he conseguido entrar en el despacho de Reed varias veces y rebuscar en los cajones, pero nunca encuentro nada.

-Sigue sin servir de nada.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, agotada.

-No…-admitió, bajando la voz- Pero sé que contigo puedo conseguir algo más.

Aquello despertó a Shaoran, que dio un paso atrás para poder examinarla mejor.

-¿Qué has pensado?

Sakura alzó la cabeza y le miró, sorprendida.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?-musitó, sin poder creerlo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. Se había pasado pueblo y medio con ella. Estaba seguro de que incluso la había asustado. Había llegado a creer que jamás volvería a dejarse llevar por la ira, pero había vuelto a caer. De nuevo, Sakura bajaba todas sus defensas y le exponía a sus propios demonios. Suspiró, rendido.

-Siempre-respondió en voz baja, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sakura.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. Le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de eso.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y negó. Posó su frente sobre la de ella y suspiró.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de haber venido a Japón. Porque tuve la fortuna de conocerte, Sakura.

Ella sonrió un poco más y buscó su boca, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Shaoran le respondió con ternura.

-Perdóname-murmuró sobre su boca.

-No-repuso Sakura, separándose un poco de él-. Perdóname tú a mí por no haber confiado antes en ti. Estaba segura de que te enfurecerías y te obcecarías con él.

-Y no te has equivocado-sonrió Shaoran con tristeza-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Sakura suspiró y cuadró los hombros.

-Necesito que me cuentes cómo puedes infiltrarte en el 'Vogue' sin que te vean.

Shaoran rió por lo bajo.

-Princesa, esa es mi especialidad.


	26. Chapter 26

El impecable traje oscuro de Shaoran destacaba entre la cantidad de polvo y trastos del despacho de Clow Reed, quien vigilaba de cerca los pasos para establecer su nuevo sistema de seguridad. Sakura esperaba, apartada, a que Shaoran terminase de hacer los ajustes en el nuevo monitor que presidía la mesa de Reed. Su jefe había dejado que estuviera con ellos, ya que había sido ella la que había insistido en que se colocaran cámaras de seguridad. Reed no se había quejado, puesto que era la excusa perfecta para mirar sin ser visto el cuerpo de su camarera rubia.

-Listo-sentenció por fin Shaoran, poniéndose en pie y arreglándose la chaqueta ante la atenta mirada de Sakura-. Todo funciona perfectamente, señor Reed. Las cámaras ya están trabajando y el monitor recibe sin problema la señal.

-Bien-dijo Reed, dando una palmada de satisfacción-. Espero no tener problemas con ustedes. Odio las empresas que instalan de cualquier forma sus productos para sacarles la mayor cantidad de dinero posible a sus clientes.

-Le aseguro que eso no ocurrirá-negó Shaoran con expresión seria-. Me he encargado personalmente de supervisar la instalación.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Reed, abriendo la puerta del despacho-. Espero que sea así.

Shaoran no dijo nada más y, manteniendo su pose recta y su semblante serio, salió del mugriento despacho y esperó a que su cliente, al mismo a quien se contenía por no matar con sus propias manos, saliera con Sakura por delante y le guiara a través del pasillo de vuelta a la barra. Shaoran intercambió una rápida mirada con Sakura cuando él salió por el hueco junto a Reed y ella tuvo que quedarse dentro. Apenas notó las miradas de embeleso de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

Mientras Shaoran intercambiaba un par de palabras más con Reed, Sakura se pegó a Tomoyo, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?-le preguntó Tomoyo en un murmullo al ver su miedo.

-Ay, Tomoyo…-suspiró Sakura- Ojalá que esta vez todo salga bien.

Tomoyo posó una mano sobre las de Sakura y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya verás que sí. Shaoran no está solo, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su novio.

-No sé cómo agradecerle a Eriol su colaboración.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo.

-Lo hace con mucho gusto, créeme. Le has caído muy bien y sabe que eres muy importante para mí.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿no?-sonrió Sakura, feliz por su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió, sonrojada.

-Es genial que nuestros novios trabajen en la misma empresa, ¿no te parece?

-¿Novios?-repitió Sakura, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Novios? ¿Sois novios y no me lo habías dicho?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros con las mejillas rosas.

-Bueno… Es que lo somos desde anoche, ¿entiendes?-explicó la morena, desviando sus ojos azules del rostro sorprendido de Sakura.

Su amiga le dio un golpe con la mano en el brazo.

-Eres una mala amiga-protestó haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Pensaba decírtelo en cuanto pudiera hablar contigo.

Sakura la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de felicidad. Por fin Tomoyo había dado el gran paso de rehacer su vida y ser feliz. Si todo iba bien, pronto su amiga podría salir de aquel antro. Y ojalá todas pudieran. Ese era el deseo de Sakura. Sus compañeras también se merecían una nueva oportunidad, con un jefe nuevo que no las tratase como a prostitutas.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Tomoyo-Sakura la abrazó con cariño y atisbó por el rabillo del ojo que Shaoran se acercaba al lado de Reed hacia la barra-. Shaoran viene hacia aquí.

-Pues…-comenzó Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!-gritó entonces Reed, llamando su atención y desilusionando a las demás camareras, que esperaban ser las elegidas para servir a Shaoran.

Sakura se separó de Tomoyo y, tras un pequeño apretón de manos, se dirigió hacia la barra con los ojos puestos en su jefe. Sabía que si miraba por mucho tiempo a Shaoran, su expresión la delataría y no quería provocarle ningún problema.

-Dígame, señor-dijo Sakura en cuanto llegó a la zona de la barra donde ellos se apoyaban.

-Sírvele al señor Li lo que quiera. Corre por cuenta de la cara. ¿Entendido, preciosa?

Sakura notó que Shaoran apretaba los puños por debajo de la barra y asintió.

-¿Qué desea, se…?

-No hace falta, gracias-rechazó Shaoran antes de que Sakura terminase de hablar.

-Oh, vamos, señor Li-Reed le dio una palmada en la espalda y Shaoran sintió que su autocontrol se venía abajo; si aquel despreciable bicho no le quitaba la mano de encima, se la retorcería él mismo-. Le va a salir gratis, se lo aseguro. Y le atenderá la mejor de mis camareras.

Shaoran giró el rostro lentamente y fulminó a Reed con la mirada, que no se amilanó en absoluto, aunque sí se sorprendió por la fuerza y la decisión que manaban sus ojos marrones.

-Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, señor Reed-dijo Shaoran con voz contenida-. ¿Las señoritas tienen algún honorario especial?

Reed rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto, señor Li. Todas ellas están disponibles para algún servicio extra.

-¿Incluida ella?-señaló a Sakura, haciéndole que le diese un bote el corazón.

-Oh, no, señor Li-sonrió Reed, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos-. Sakura es la mejor de todas ellas, es una gema en bruto, si usted me entiende. No puedo dejar que cualquiera le ponga las manos encima, ¿sabe?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan especial es?

-Digamos que es mi favorita, ¿comprende?-le guiñó un ojo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez. Estaba seguro de que si no hacía nada al respecto, lo mataría, le pondría las manos en el cuello para que, mientras dejara de respirar, lo último que viese era su rostro crispado quitándole la vida. Sin embargo, Shaoran se repitió a sí mismo que lo necesitaban vivo un poco más, por lo que se quitó de encima su mano y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Es intocable, entonces-concluyó Shaoran.

-Exactamente.

Shaoran se giró hacia Sakura y se inclinó sobre la barra.

-Ginebra con limón, por favor.

Sakura, que había permanecido quieta y en silencio durante toda la conversación, salió del trance en cuanto vio que Shaoran se dirigía hacia ella. Sin decir ni una palabra, giró sobre sí misma y empezó a preparar la bebida con presteza. En cuanto la tuvo, se la sirvió a Shaoran. Él sacó un billete de uno de sus bolsillos y lo puso sobre la barra. Sakura, indecisa, fue a cogerlo cuando la mano de Reed se cerró sobre la suya, impidiendo que cogiera el dinero.

-Corre por cuenta de la casa, señor Li-le repitió Reed, manteniendo su fachada de jefe legal-. Al igual que el baile que realizan las camareras a las doce de la noche. ¿Le gustaría quedarse y disfrutar de él?

-Sí-respondió Shaoran sin quitar los ojos de encima de Sakura.

-Perfecto, entonces-aplaudió Reed, apartándose de ellos unos segundos-. Le buscaré un lugar privilegiado.

-Se lo agradezco-murmuró Shaoran cuando Reed se fue, quitando de en medio a todo el que se interponía en su camino; solo cuando el jefe estuvo lo bastante lejos, Shaoran se atrevió a hablarle directamente a Sakura-. No te imaginas lo que me está costando no reventarle la cabeza contra el suelo.

-No juegues con Reed, Shaoran-le advirtió Sakura en un susurro-. Es más listo de lo que parece.

-Es él quien no debería jugar conmigo-miró hacia el techo en varias direcciones, señalando con discreción los puntos donde estaban colocadas las cámaras-. Todo lo que acaba de contarme está grabado. Todas las grabaciones van directas a la central de la empresa. Si te pone un dedo encima, lo sabré.

-Shaoran-Sakura le agarró una mano con fuerza-, por favor, hay que tener muchísimo cuidado con esto. Si descubre todo el plan, estamos jodidos. Se largará.

Shaoran miró por encima de su hombro y, al ver que Reed estaba ocupado con algunos clientes, se inclinó sobre la barra y besó fugazmente a Sakura.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó Sakura por lo bajo- Reed podría…

-Me da igual-repuso el castaño-. No puedo mirarte y saber que no te puedo robar un beso.

-Shaoran…

-No tardes mucho en sonsacarle el paradero de tu padre, por favor-rogó Shaoran, volviendo a su posición inicial sobre la barra-. No soporto esto.

-Te lo prometo-le aseguró Sakura, apartándose de igual manera que él.

Reed llegó a los pocos segundos y le indicó a Shaoran una mesa en primera fila. Mientras el castaño se sentaba con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, Sakura volvió a trabajo. Cada vez que podía, intercambiaba una significativa y breve mirada con Shaoran. Las horas pasaron. Llegó la medianoche y Sakura subió a bailar junto a las demás camareras. Shaoran mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, pero no dejó de prestar atención a otros factores.

Mientras los clientes silbaban a las chicas, Reed se había escabullido por detrás del panel que separaba al DJ del resto del local. Shaoran tomó un sorbo de su ginebra. Aquel lugar no tenía ni una sola cámara. De hecho, Reed no le había comentado que hubiese una habitación más. Maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando Sakura bajó de la barra, Shaoran saltó de su asiento y se movió entre el público hacia ella.

-¿Tú sabías que hay una habitación detrás del asiento el DJ?-quiso saber Shaoran.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Jamás había escuchado o visto nada parecido.

-No…

-¡Mierda!-Shaoran golpeó con fuerza la barra.

-Ni siquiera sabía que hubiese una habitación más.

Shaoran se llevó una mano al flequillo y lo apartó como pudo, aunque los mechones rebeldes volvieron a su habitual lugar sobre sus ojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo entonces-. Si intentamos algo esta noche, sospechará. Démosle una semana para que se distraiga de todo esto.

-Está bien-asintió Sakura, ignorando las peticiones de los demás clientes-. Tomoyo y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

Shaoran le tomó una mano y le besó los nudillos.

-Sabes que me quedaría contigo toda la noche si pudiera.

Sakura sonrió y le apretó los dedos con dulzura.

-Estaré bien, Shaoran. Te lo prometo.

Reticente, el castaño sacudió la cabeza y se retiró de la barra.

-Te cuidado, princesa.

-Y tú también, Shaoran.

El castaño se alejó a regañadientes de la barra y se dirigió a la puerta, rogando por que Reed no apareciera para arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia el interior del local. Sabía que si volvía no podría irse en toda la noche. Salió al exterior y tomó una buena cantidad de aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso?-la voz de Touya no le cogió por sorpresa.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta hacia él y se acercó. Touya lo estudió con sus ojos oscuros, preparado para defenderse si el castaño se atrevía a tocarle.

-Proteger a tu hermana con todo lo que tengo-respondió Shaoran en voz baja-. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Touya frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

-¿No te dije que te alejaras de ella?

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. Me prohibiste la entrada a tu casa, no al local. Y eso no es competencia tuya. Deberías dejar que tu hermana tomase sus propias decisiones sin que tenga miedo de estar defraudándote.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-Touya-una voz diferente interrumpió su discusión.

Ambos se giraron para encarar al otro guardia de seguridad, un tipo alto y esbelto con el pelo tan claro que parecía blanco y unos ojos azules extremadamente electrizantes. Tenía pelo recogido en una larga coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-El chico tiene razón-alzó de nuevo la voz.

Touya se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Yue, no me jodas…

-Sabes que Sakura ya no es una niña-prosiguió Yue, ignorando el malestar de su compañero-. Tiene que haber algún motivo por el que ella siga aquí, gastando tiempo y energía. Y tal vez este chico sepa lo que es y quiera ayudarla. ¿Le vas a negar eso a tu hermana?

Tanto Touya como Shaoran lo miraban con atención, incrédulos. Touya, porque no pensaba que fuera tan consciente del problema que tenían en casa. Y Shaoran, porque era curioso que alguien que solo le había visto una o dos veces saliera en su defensa, seguro de sus palabras.

-Tú no has podido hacer mucho más por ella-murmuró Yue, calando un poco más en Touya-. Deja que sea otro quien lo intente.

-Sakura es mi tesoro-confesó Touya apretando los dientes-. Él me lo va a quitar.

-Tu hermana no es propiedad de nadie, Touya-le regañó Yue sin cambiar un ápice su tono de voz y su expresión facial-. Y se merece ser feliz. ¿O acaso no ves cómo sonríe desde hace unos días?

Yue y Touya se miraron sin decir nada. Sabía que Yue tenía razón, pero odiaba pensar no ser él quien protegiera y cuidara a su hermana pequeña, sino que lo hiciera otro hombre, que ya la había hecho sufrir. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que Sakura parecía más viva desde que aquel mocoso entró en su vida. Había recuperado el brillo en sus ojos, como si tuviera una nueva ilusión en su vida. Finalmente, había aceptado que el papel del castaño era esencial en la vida de su hermana.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia Shaoran.

-Confío en ti, mocoso-murmuró Touya, hastiado-. Más te vale no defraudarla.

Shaoran dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones. Por un momento había temido tener que defenderse de los ataques del hermano de Sakura, a quien no haría ningún daño si le era posible evitarlo.

-No lo haré-respondió Shaoran.

Sin decir nada más, Touya volvió a su habitual posición de guardia de seguridad, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte. Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y miró a Yue, que también había vuelto a su puesto de trabajo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Shaoran, dirigiéndose hacia el misterioso chico de pelo blanco.

Yue le miró un momento por el rabillo del ojo, pero luego volvió la mirada hacia el frente.

-No me las des-repuso Yue, neutro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Yue volvió a mirarle.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Sakura…

-La conozco desde hace mucho y la he observado ir y venir al 'Vogue'. A mi forma, también me importa. No quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

Shaoran desvió los ojos y mantuvo su expresión serena.

-Estoy seguro de que Sakura os necesita más allí dentro que aquí afuera.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Shaoran no respondió.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que ocurre en el despacho de Reed? ¿Los abusos? ¿Las amenazas?

Shaoran giró la cabeza con fuerza para mirarle, tanta que hasta se hizo daño en el cuello.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te he dicho que llevo observándola mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ella ya me paró los pies una vez y me pidió que no le contara nada a Touya. Sé que estoy traicionando a mi mejor amigo, pero también sé que Sakura sería incapaz de perdonarme si la delato. Así que no puedo hacer otra cosa que estar aquí y esperar.

-Esperar…-repitió Shaoran anonadado- ¿Esperar a qué?

Yue giró por completo su rostro hacia él y le encaró, clavando sus ojos eléctricos en los oscuros de Shaoran, que sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

-A ti. A alguien que puede hacer más por ella de lo que Touya o yo somos capaces.

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos.

-No me conoces…-murmuró, asombrado.

-Ni falta que me hace. Sé distinguir a amigo de enemigo. Y tú eres más que aun amigo para Sakura. Serías incapaz de hacerle daño a propósito. Es por eso por lo que me fío de ti.

Shaoran tragó saliva y asintió. Sin saber qué más decir, se apartó de Yue y emprendió el camino hacia su coche. Sin embargo, la voz de Yue captó su atención una vez más.

-Li.

Shaoran se volvió con una ceja alzada. ¿Sabía su nombre también?

-Sé rápido.

El castaño asintió.

-Lo haré.

Y sin más, Yue volvió a su puesto de trabajo. Shaoran no quiso volver a mirar atrás y rodeó la calle hasta dar con su coche. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar toda la tensión acumulada durante la tarde y parte de la noche y condujo hacia su apartamento.

Al día siguiente, fue el primero en entrar en las oficinas de la empresa y en encender el monitor conectado a la red del 'Vogue'. Repasó todas las horas de grabación, fijándose en lo más mínimo. Volvió a visualizar a Reed desapareciendo tras el DJ, vio a Sakura bailar y trabajar junto a sus camareras. A las seis de la mañana, vio que Reed ordenaba el cierre y todos salían sin armar escándalo. A las seis y media, las camareras dejaban la barra vestidas sin el uniforme para trabajar y Reed se encerraba en su despacho. Solo entonces se le ocurrió una idea absurda, pero que quizá funcionase.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Eriol. Su amigo le cogió el teléfono al tercer timbrazo.

-Residencia Hiiraguizawa-bostezó Eriol.

Shaoran miró el reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Levántate, marmota. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Has encontrado algún punto débil?-inquirió Eriol, claramente más despierto.

-Sí-Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-. Tú y yo vamos a hacer esta tarde una excursión a la casa de Daidouji.


	27. Chapter 27

-Shaoran-rió Sakura-, ¿puedes decirme qué demonios pasa? No veo nada. ¡Shaoran!

-Confía en mí, ¿quieres?-insistió Shaoran sin despegar las manos de los ojos de la rubia.

-Confío plenamente en ti, de lo que no me fío es de tus segundas intenciones.

-Princesa-sonrió socarrón-, no me hace falta planear nada para conseguir lo que quiero.

Sakura le dio varios golpes en las manos, sin dejar de sonreír. Shaoran la había recogido aquel domingo por la tarde y la había montado en el coche. Habían atravesado todo Tokio hasta llegar a una zona periférica llena de árboles y vegetación. Shaoran había hecho baja a Sakura del vehículo y durante todo el camino había mantenido sus manos sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que sus irises verdes atisbaran cualquier rayo de luz y color.

Por fin, tras una pequeña caminata de veinte minutos, llegaron a su destino. Shaoran colocó a Sakura justo en la posición exacta, asegurándose de que lo primero que viera cuando eliminase su temporal ceguera fuera todo aquello. Sakura notó que sus pies se detenían sobre suelo pavimentado y contuvo la respiración.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció Shaoran, divertido.

-Por fin-suspiró Sakura-. ¿Puedes quitarme ahora los dedos de encima?

-Claro.

Y Shaoran lo hizo. Los ojos verdes de Sakura tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz crepuscular del sol, pero cuando lo hicieron, se quedó de piedra, totalmente inmovilizada por la vista. A sus pies se extendía Tokio, con sus impresionantes rascacielos, su increíble torre alta de hierro, el incesante tráfico de coches y personas entre todo aquello y, a lo lejos, el pequeño barrio de Tomoeda, asentado sobre una tímida colina. Las primeras luces de la ciudad comenzaron a surgir ante los ojos de Sakura, iluminando las calles ya ocultas de la luz del sol como luciérnagas de colores. No era capaz de articular palabra. Shaoran no la había llevado a un sitio donde pudiera ver un atardecer maravilloso con árboles y flores de por medio, pero la vista que le había regalado era igualmente asombrosa y abrumadora. Apenas se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos que estaban en el mirador.

-Esto es…-se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces sin llegar a decir nada.

-¿Te… Te gusta?-preguntó Shaoran, indeciso.

No era precisamente la mejor vista, pero había pensado que era una buena forma de hacer que desconectara su cabeza de todos los problemas que tenía. Sakura giró sobre sus talones con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de emoción contenida.

-Esto es…-repitió, deslumbrada- Jamás, nunca había estado aquí-dijo finalmente, tras poner un poco nervioso a Shaoran con su mutismo-. Es, simplemente, perfecto. Es… inigualable ver cómo todo Tokio se extiende ante mis ojos…

Shaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. Misión cumplida: Sakura estaba feliz.

-Me alegra que te guste la sorpresa-murmuró el castaño, acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella-. Porque había pensado cenar aquí.

-¿Cómo?-abrió Sakura mucho los ojos- ¿Como un picnic?

-Sí…-Shaoran se rascó la nuca- La comida la he preparado yo esta mañana.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, hinchada de felicidad. No sabía si espachurrar a Shaoran o dejarle sin aire con un beso. Decidió que el plan del beso era muchísimo mejor, así que se abalanzó sobre su boca y le sorprendió introduciendo su lengua con rapidez, ávida de su contacto y su sabor. Tras unos momentos paralizado, en los que sintió la lengua de Sakura tantear la suya y jugar con ella, Shaoran le devolvió el beso, cerrando los ojos y posando una mano sobre su cabeza para mantenerla pegada a él. Con la otra mano, apretó en la parte baja de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Los mechones castaños de Shaoran le hacían cosquillas a Sakura en la nariz, pero no le importaba. Él la había sacado de su casa y de un estado de casi depresión y le había regalado la maravillosa vista del anochecer en Tokio sobre un mirador vallado, con árboles a su espalda, como un marco vegetal que simulaba un denso bosque.

Cuando Shaoran apenas fue capaz de respirar, se separó con esfuerzo de ella y pegó sus frentes, afanándose por dejar entrar oxígeno en sus pulmones. Sakura, que también tenía la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco acelerados, sonrió y suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shaoran.

-Muchísimas gracias-musitó cuando fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Por qué, exactamente?

Sakura se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos, sonriendo con timidez.

-En primer lugar, por defenderme-Shaoran sonrió, sonrojándose un poco-. En segundo lugar, por hacerme enfadar. En tercer lugar, por ser exasperantemente maravilloso. Y en cuarto lugar, por no dejar que me hunda yo sola en mi propia miseria.

-Te prometí que siempre te protegería-Shaoran se encogió de hombros-. Esto es solo un tinte extra.

Sakura rió con ganas.

-¿Es otra manera de cumplir con tu misión?

-Me has descubierto-siguió el juego el castaño sin borrar la sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a reír y le abrazó. Después de un rato así, de pie y abrazados, contemplando las últimas luces del crepúsculo, decidieron que era hora de cenar. Shaoran sacó del maletero de su coche un mantel bastante grande de color verde botella, una cesta de mimbre con la comida y una bolsa acolchada con los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos y una botella de vino, añada del mil novecientos noventa y nueve.

-Vaya-silbó Sakura al ver todo lo que había preparado Shaoran-. Sí que lo tienes todo previsto-cogió la botella de vino y la examinó con aire experto, aunque de aquello entendía más bien poco-. Y con aire americano. Me gusta. Espero que no intentes emborracharme con esto.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y sacó una botella de ginebra de la misma bolsa acolchada.

-No, pienso hacerlo con esto.

-Ja-se burló Sakura-, no me gusta la ginebra.

-Pues hoy te va a gustar.

-Mandón…-le sacó la lengua, de manera que parecía una niña pequeña más que una mujer de veintitrés años.

-Eres una cría-sonrió Shaoran, sirviendo el vino en las copas de cristal que había llevado.

-No era eso lo que me decías la otra tarde en mi casa…-murmuró Sakura en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Shaoran se enterase sin tener que aguzar el oído.

Bajo la atenta y peligrosa mirada del castaño, tomó una de las copas con vino, la alzó a modo de brindis personal y se mojó los labios, paseando luego la lengua por ellos deliberadamente y sin apartar la vista de su acompañante.

-Sé muy bien a qué estás jugando, Sakura-le advirtió Shaoran, tratando de contener sus impulsos de ir directamente al postre-. Y no te conviene en absoluto seguir con ese juego.

-¿Ah, no?-repuso Sakura, haciéndose la inocente- Yo creía que eras capaz de controlarte, Shaoran.

-Si me miras de esa forma y haces eso, no-confesó el castaño mientras intentaba apartar los ojos de Sakura para poder servir la comida que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado-. Y como no quiero desperdiciar todo esto pasando directamente al postre, te sugiero que te comportes y dejes de tentar a la suerte.

-¿Realmente es una sugerencia o es más una orden?

Shaoran levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y alzó una ceja.

-Ambas dos.

-Ah, de acuerdo-aceptó Sakura, continuando con su papel de dama inocente pero traviesa.

Durante toda la cena, Sakura no dejó de lanzarle miradas y comentarios provocativos a Shaoran. Estaba decidida a ver cuánto era capaz de aguantar sin abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo como lo hiciera el otro día. Acabaron la cena sin incidentes y pasaron a degustar una deliciosa mousse de chocolate en pequeñas tarrinas.

-Esto está riquísimo, Shaoran-le felicitó Sakura, sacando de su boca la cuchara, limpia como una patena-. Eres bueno incluso en la cocina.

-No sé por qué te sorprende-respondió Shaoran, tratando de seguir ignorando las señales que llevaba enviándole Sakura todo el rato-. Te dije que quería valerme por mí mismo.

-¿Y eso lo has aplicado a todos los campos?-le pinchó Sakura, aguantándose la risa.

Shaoran abrió la boca y aspiró todo el aire que pudo.

-A casi todos.

-Ah, qué bien-Sakura llevó la cuchara de nuevo a la mousse y de vuelta a su boca, saboreando la cremosidad del chocolate mientras trataba de imaginar el sabor de la piel de Shaoran junto al de la mousse; se le hizo la boca agua.

Shaoran siguió comiendo su postre sin apartar la mirada de Sakura. Ambos se estudiaban y vigilaban con los ojos, impacientes, anhelantes, llenos de deseo, sintiéndose conectados como nunca lo había estado con nadie. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos dejaron los restos de su postre al mismo tiempo sobre el mantel. Se pusieron de rodillas y se acercaron el uno al otro con la respiración entrecortada. Los ojos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con avidez. Sakura fue la primera en atreverse a tocar el cuerpo que no era el suyo. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran, sintiéndole reverberar bajo la yema de sus dedos. Nunca se le habría ocurrido hacerlo en un mirador, pero saberse lejos de miradas ajenas y en un lugar público le daba morbo y le hacía querer romper algunas reglas. La timidez dio paso al deseo y al instinto.

Sin pedir permiso, Sakura fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa informal de Shaoran. En cuanto los hubo desabrochado todos, la apartó con sus manos y la dejó caer por sus brazos. El sonido de la tela cayendo a sus pies le hizo hiperventilar. Con las tenues luces de la lejana Tokio, Sakura era capaz de percibir los contornos definidos del torso de Shaoran. Se permitió estudiar y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, apreciando cada vena, cada poro, cada fino vello que hacía aparición en la parte inferior de su ombligo y se perdía más allá de los pantalones vaqueros. La piel de Shaoran se puso de gallina cuando una leve brisa hizo contacto con aquella, desnuda, unida a los dedos de Sakura, que en ese momento rodeaban su pecho, acariciando suavemente su pequeña areola dorada.

Shaoran se estremeció. Tenía la boca seca. Ambos la tenían. Estaba disfrutando del suave contacto de las manos de Sakura sobre su piel. Los dedos de ella se detuvieron en una pequeña marca negra en la que no había reparado antes. Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura levantó la vista, interrogante, con la excitación bailando en sus ojos verdes. Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa y se giró lo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera ver un impresionante tatuaje que cubría su espalda en diagonal: un lobo, con mirada fiera y penetrante, que parecía correr sobre la espalda de Shaoran por cada mínimo movimiento que él hiciera. Sakura recorrió las líneas negras de la marca, asombrada, sintiendo que su interior daba saltos de trampolín al ver aquello. La perfecta piel de Shaoran, marcada con un increíble tatuaje que le hacía más atractivo aún a sus ojos.

Mientras Sakura se maravilla con la perfección del lobo, Shaoran hizo acopio de control y deslizó sus dedos por la cremallera lateral de su vestido. En cuanto la hubo abierto, metió una de sus manos entre la tela y acarició la piel desnuda de Sakura, que emitió un jadeo sorprendido y le devolvió la mirada. No se quedó quieto y, con la mano que tenía libre, subió la falda de su vestido hasta su cintura y presionó sus dedos sobre el ombligo de la rubia. Omitió un gruñido de satisfacción al ver que ella ya empezaba a derretirse, casi literalmente, con su contacto. Sakura recibió la caricia de Shaoran con gusto, con deseo, y llevó sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón sin contemplaciones. Viendo su atrevimiento, Shaoran dejó caer su mano por debajo de las bragas de Sakura y retorció con suavidad su clítoris, arrancándole un gemido.

-Shhh…-la reprendió con suavidad, pegando boca a su oído- No querrás que nos escuchen, ¿verdad?

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-articuló Sakura mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás y dejaba que los labios de Shaoran se perdieran en su piel.

-Si no escuchan ruido, no.

-Oh… Dios…-jadeó ella cuando los dedos de Shaoran se adentraron un poco más entre los pliegues de su sexo y se colocaron justo en la entrada de su vagina.

Con movimientos rápidos y torpes, dado el mareo que le producía el contacto de Shaoran, Sakura se deshizo de su cinturón y de los botones de sus pantalones. De un tirón, los bajó hasta las rodillas, junto a su bóxer, liberando la prominente erección de Shaoran. Con decisión, aferró su pene con la mano derecha y comenzó a subirla y a bajarla, manteniendo un movimiento firme y seguro alrededor de él. Shaoran cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de ser tocado en lo más profundo por Sakura, sin dejar de mover los dedos en torno a ella. El placer de su calor, de su mano alrededor de su verga, le hizo sucumbir y una pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal se dispersó por los dedos de Sakura. Ella dejó de mover la mano, atrayendo la atención de Shaoran, quien estuvo a punto de correrse sin mucho más al ver que Sakura se llevaba los dedos impregnados en él a la boca y los chupaba uno por uno, clavando su mirada verde e intensa en la de él, ardiente y tentadora.

-Joder-masculló Shaoran, sin poder perder más tiempo; la tumbó con suavidad en el suelo y buscó en su cartera un preservativo-. No vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que dure menos de medio segundo.

Sakura sonrió, satisfecha y apartó la mano de su boca.

-Creía que te había gustado.

-Precisamente por eso-dijo con voz contenida mientras abría de un tirón de dientes el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo colocaba sobre la erección; se dispuso encima de Sakura y la cubrió con su cuerpo-. ¿Lista, después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir durante la cena?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sakura asió con fuerza las caderas de Shaoran y le empujó hacia abajo, consiguiendo que su erección entrara limpiamente en ella. Ambos ahogaron un grito y un gemido.

-Joder-repitió Shaoran, absolutamente excitado.

-Lista-susurró Sakura junto a su oído.

El castaño comenzó a impulsarse sobre ella poco a poco, jadeando por el primer contacto con ella desde hacía unos cuatro días. Le había parecido muchísimo más. El placer le inundó por completo y, basándose en los gemidos de Sakura y en sus movimientos de pelvis contra la suya, empezó a embestirla con más rapidez y más fuerza. Sakura agarró el pelo de Shaoran y tiró de él sabiendo lo mucho que a él le gustaba aquella muestra de deseo.

-Más fuerte-exigió Sakura, perdida en el placer que le brindaba Shaoran.

Él aumentó la violencia de sus embestidas. A su lado, la botella vacía de vino rodó por el suelo hasta topar con la cesta de mimbre. Los platos, vacíos, chocaban levemente unos con otros gracias a los movimientos del mantel, sobre el que Sakura y Shaoran estaban tumbados. El aire les hacía compañía, lo cual hacía que Sakura se sintiera expuesta al mundo, pero tan amada que no podía echarle cuenta a nada más que no fuera el cuerpo de Shaoran cerniéndose sobre ella.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura, aferrándose a sus brazos.

-Estoy a punto…

-¡SÍ!-gritaron al unísono en cuanto llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran se balanceó un par de veces más dentro de Sakura para terminar de echar todo el semen que tenía que en ese momento dentro del preservativo. Sakura jadeó, mirando al cielo estrellado con los ojos nublados por el placer, pensando levemente que solo las estrellas y los árboles habían sido testigos de su amor, de su lujuria, de su deseo y de su entrega más absoluta.

Shaoran rodó junto a Sakura y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ambos recuperaron juntos el aliento, perdidos aún en la piel del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, cuando por fin se habían normalizado sus latidos, se miraron.

-Te quiero-musitó Sakura, embelesada.

-Te amo-repuso Shaoran, sacándole una sonrisa tierna a la chica que tenía al lado.

Sakura se arrebujó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

-Sería capaz de quedarme aquí para siempre-murmuró, perdida en la inmensidad oscura que les rodeaba-. Sin que nadie nos encuentre, sin que nadie nos moleste… Sin que nadie quiera privarme de tu calor.

-Te prometo que algún día será así-susurró Shaoran, posando sus labios sobre la frente de ella.

-¿De verdad, Shaoran? ¿Y si algo sale mal?

Shaoran se impulsó hacia arriba y se apoyó sobre un codo para poder encarar mejor a Sakura.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te llevé a mi apartamento?-ella asintió- Todo saldrá bien-citó-. Necesito que confíes en mí, Sakura. Te prometí que te cuidaría y eso estoy haciendo. Déjame que lo haga a mi manera, por favor.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Debía dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.

-Te prometo que, dentro de poco, no tendrás que temerle a nada ni a nadie. A nadie-sonrió Shaoran, guiñándole un ojo-, excepto a mí cuando regrese del trabajo cada día.

Sakura rió por su audacia y le besó levemente con cariño.

-Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida.

-Princesa-negó Shaoran con la cabeza-, nunca tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo hago con gusto por ti. De la misma forma que debería llevarte a casa para que pudieras recostarte en un lugar más blando que el suelo.

La rubia volvió a reír, feliz y relajada. Shaoran adoraba verla así.

-Está bien.

Con esfuerzo, ambos se pusieron en pie y recogieron todo lo que habían ensuciado y usado. Una vez metieron todo en el maletero, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Sin embargo, antes de Shaoran arrancase, Sakura le tomó de la mano.

-Shaoran, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Él la miró, confundido.

-Lo que sea.

Sakura cogió aire con fuerza y lo soltó de sopetón.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu apartamento esta noche?

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo. Tras unos instantes de silencio, asintió, aturdido.

-Cla… Claro.

La pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de Sakura fue suficiente para que él no se arrepintiera de su decisión. Al menos, por el momento.


	28. Chapter 28

En cuanto ambos pusieron un pie en el apartamento de Shaoran, intercambiaron una mirada. Sin decir nada, Shaoran, le dio permiso para que pasase al interior y se acomodase. Sakura lo hizo. A su espalda, escuchó el sonido de la llave en la parte y supo que Shaoran la había cerrado.

-Bueno-alzó la voz Shaoran, confundido y un poco azorado-, la habitación de invitados está…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-le interrumpió Sakura, volviendo a descolocar al castaño.

Abrió la boca y gesticuló con las manos, señalando el pasillo y a él mismo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso, después de lo que acababan de hacer al aire libre?

-Sí… Eh…-tartamudeaba Shaoran.

-Si te molesta, duermo en la otra habitación.

-No, no, es que… Yo… Eh…

-Aunque-Sakura bajó la mirada, sonrojada-, de verdad, me gustaría dormir contigo.

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, era lo último que habría esperado de aquel día.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano?-dudó, frunciendo el ceño- No quiero morir antes de tiempo.

Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por Touya, cree que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Tomoyo.

-Vaya-sonrió Shaoran con picardía-, la hermana con cara de angelito le miente a su hermano mayor.

-Es demasiado pesado-se excusó Sakura sin saltar al ring de batalla-. No me dejaría quedarme si le dijera que voy a dormir contigo. Y sé que estoy segura a tu lado y que no estás descuidando los monitores del 'Vogue'-se encogió de hombros-. Así que…

Shaoran se aproximó a ella y la encaró.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, Shaoran-sonrió Sakura con dulzura, eliminando cualquier rastro de enfado que pudiera albergar el alma del castaño-. Nos lo contamos todo.

-Mujeres…-suspiró Shaoran, apartándose el flequillo de la frente con una mano.

Sakura le puso ambas manos en el pecho, llamando su atención. Él la miró enseguida, suspicaz.

-Entiéndelo-insistió Sakura-, si fuera al contrario, yo también se lo habría contado-suspiró-. También tengo mucho que agradecerle a Eriol. Sé que sin él, ahora mismo no podrías estar conmigo y dudo mucho que fueses capaz de dormir.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y la miró de lado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Porque, aunque te conozco poco, sé que eres una persona muy amable y gentil, Shaoran. Y también muy responsable. A pesar de que sigo pensando que te he metido en un berenjenal de cuidado.

-Y que yo te he respondido que no me importa hacer cualquier cosa por ti-reiteró Shaoran.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se separó un poco de él.

-¿Has descubierto algo acerca de la puerta del DJ?-inquirió, empezando a mostrar algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

-El cabrón de tu jefe tuvo que darme los planos de su local para que pudiera instalar correctamente el sistema-comenzó Shaoran-, pero en esos papeles no figuraba ninguna habitación pegada a la pared de la cabina del DJ.

-¿Los planos son falsos?-inquirió Sakura, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Él asintió.

-¿No puedes denunciar el fraude?

-Eso espantaría a Reed, ¿no te parece? Además, quiero ser yo mismo quien lo atrape en su agujero.

-Shaoran-suspiró Sakura-, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que te enfrentes a él?

-¿Crees que puedo perder?

-¡No! Pero es una persona con muchos recursos, le gusta jugar con las personas. No sería capaz de vivir tranquila si jugara contigo de la misma forma que lo hace conmigo.

-Aun así-prosiguió Shaoran-, estoy esperando la oportunidad perfecta para librarte de él y encontrar a tu padre.

-Eso es secundario para ti…

-No-sentenció Shaoran con firmeza-. Es lo que te ha llevado a meterte en ese lugar. Si te saco de él, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas allí bajo ningún concepto y si eso significa encontrar a tu padre, lo haré.

Nada se oía en el apartamento de Shaoran Li. La oscuridad manaba todas las habitaciones, las dos únicas personas que se encontraban allí dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo, el móvil de Shaoran vibró con fuerza sobre la mesita de noche, despertándoles. En medio de la duermevela, Shaoran tomó el aparato y sin mirar el número que llamaba a las tres de la mañana, descolgó.

-Residencia Li.

-Buenas noches, señor Li. Lamento haberle despertado-contestó una voz que le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero que no terminaba de ubicar.

Shaoran se despejó de inmediato, pues un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él en cuanto escuchó hablar a su interlocutor. Sakura parpadeó varias veces y le miró en la oscuridad, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quién es?-exigió saber Shaoran, enderezándose en la cama.

-Sé que Sakura Kinomoto está a su lado. Haga el favor de pasarle el teléfono.

-Ni de coña-se negó Shaoran.

-En ese caso, le aconsejo que ponga el altavoz para que la preciosidad se entere de nuestra conversación, o le aseguro que se enterará de una forma menos agradable que una llamada de madrugada.

Aunque estuvo tentado a negarse de nuevo, separó el teléfono de la oreja y activó el altavoz, indicándole a Sakura que guardara silencio.

-Buenas noches, preciosa Sakura-dijo de nuevo la extraña voz.

Enseguida, a Sakura se le fue todo el color de la cara y sintió que se mareaba. De hecho, Shaoran tuvo que sujetarla para que no pegara con la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

-No sé por qué te espantas, mi querida Sakura. Sabías que esto pasaría si no seguías mis palabras al pie de la letra.

-Reed…-exhaló la rubia, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es-confirmó Clow, claramente complacido-. Mira, querida Sakura, sabes que odio perder y que no sigan mis instrucciones. Solamente te pedí que no te tirases a nadie que no fuera yo y podrías ver a tu padre. Ah, Sakura, has incumplido la norma. ¿Crees de verdad que no me daría cuenta de quién había empezado a vigilarme? ¿Crees que no sabría cómo encontrarte? Maldita niña, eres tan previsible como tu jodido padre.

-¡Suéltale!-chilló Sakura, sin poder aguantar más la tensión y el miedo, entre los protectores brazos de Shaoran.

Ambos se aferraban, sintiendo que el cuerpo del otro era lo único que los ataba a la cordura.

-Sin embargo-continuó Reed con peligrosa tranquilidad-, dado que arrebatarte la virginidad fue lo suficientemente placentero, te daré una oportunidad más.

-Haré lo que sea-se apresuró a decir Sakura.

Shaoran tiró de ella hacia él, queriendo transmitirle un solo mensaje: por encima de su cadáver.

-Sé que lo harás, preciosa, pero dudo que tu amado señor Li sea capaz de mantenerse al margen.

-Y no se equivoca-espetó Shaoran, hablando por primera vez en bastantes minutos.

-Bien. Pues si quieres que tu putita salga con vida de todo esto al lado de su padre, deberás quitarte de en medio.

-¡Hijo de…!

Sakura tiró de él y negó con la cabeza, rogando con los ojos que callara y aguardase.

-Me alegra comprobar que esa zorrita te tiene bien amaestrado. ¿Es buena en la cama? Sé que tiene una boca de oro, no hay nadie que me la haya chupado como ella.

Sin poder controlarse, Shaoran se quitó de encima a Sakura y agarró el móvil con una mano. Antes de poder pensar en nada, lo estampó contra la pared frontal con fuerza. Todas las piezas saltaron de su lugar y el aparato quedó hecho añicos. No obstante, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el teléfono fijo sonó. Sakura, atemorizada, miró a Shaoran. El castaño, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, fue a por el aparato fijo, tratando de no aporrear las paredes y las puertas a su paso.

-Debería controlar su genio, Li-le reprendió falsamente Reed cuando Shaoran descolgó el teléfono.

-Si se atreve-respondió Shaoran, masticando cada palabra y marcando cada sílaba- a ponerle un solo dedo encima, tendrá que buscar cualquier otra forma para reproducirse, andar o incluso coger el maldito teléfono.

-Impresionante-Reed no estaba en absoluto impresionado-, pero volvamos al tema.

Sakura apareció por el pasillo, sintiendo las náuseas aporrear la cumbre de su garganta.

-Mi querida Sakura-habló de nuevo Reed; estaba claro que los estaban vigilando-, tienes una hora para venir al 'Vogue' y cumplir una última exigencia. A cada cuarto de hora que pase, el número de exigencias subirá, así que te aconsejo que seas rápida y vengas de inmediato al local.

-¿Qué…-tartamudeó Sakura con un hilo de voz- Qué quiere que haga?

-Oh, Sakura-rió Reed-, eso lo descubrirás cuando llegues. Ven sola y si en una hora no estás aquí, despídete de tu padre…

-No…

-Y de tu hermano…

-¡No!-Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Y de la hija de puta de Daidouji.

-¡NO!

-Hasta pronto, Sakura.


	29. Chapter 29

Lo primero que había hecho Sakura en cuanto Reed cortó la llamada, fue teclear el número de su casa, pero nadie le cogió el teléfono. Desesperada, marcó el número de la casa de Tomoyo, pero tampoco respondieron a la llamada. Sakura sentía que la cena estaba a punto de salirle por la boca, por lo que corrió al baño, seguida muy de cerca por Shaoran. El castaño le recogió el pelo justo cuando ella empezaba a devolver todo lo que había comido. Tras unos segundos, Sakura dejó de vomitar. Shaoran tiró de la cadena y limpió la boca de ella con suavidad, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en sus ojos. Un sollozo ahogad inundó el pecho de Sakura y comenzó a sollozar. Por su culpa, su padre, su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban en peligro. Por culpa de haberse enamorado, había puesto un precio a la cabeza de cada una de aquellas personas. Se odiaba por dentro y lo peor era la sensación de angustia que la ahogaba y aprisionaba sus pulmones.

Shaoran no sabía bien qué hacer. No podía llamar a la policía, alertaría a Reed y todo terminaría demasiado rápido. Apretó los puños y dejó que Sakura se apoyase en él y se desahogara. Con una mano, le acarició el hombro derecho, mientras que con la otra jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, tendidas sobre su regazo, lánguidas.

-Shaoran-dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz; el castaño la enderezó y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Tengo que ir, Shaoran.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Ni hablar!

-Tengo que ir-insistió Sakura, agarrando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la camisa del pijama de Shaoran-. Si no lo hago, ellos… Reed ha mentido, Shaoran. Se los ha llevado a todos. Sabe que tardaré en llegar hasta allí.

-¿Y piensas que yendo sin ningún plan de escape todo va a salir bien?-bufó Shaoran, anonadado- Es una soberana gilipollez, Sakura. No pienso dejar que te inmoles.

-A mí no me va a pasar nada-sollozó Sakura-. ¿No lo ves? No puede hacerle daño a aquello que quiere conseguir.

Shaoran la fulminó, con los ojos castaños destellando ira e impotencia. Sakura tenía razón. Si ella iba, Reed soltaría a los rehenes y entonces ya podría encargarse de planear cómo recuperar a Sakura. Sin embargo, la idea de perderla de vista durante un tiempo desconocido le asustaba. Realmente, tenía muchísimo miedo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Sakura, su mundo se vendría abajo y todo lo que ella había hecho por él quedaría como un lejano recuerdo. Su Estrella, su Luz, se apagaría. No habría nada que le atase a la vida. No podía perderla, no ahora que había descubierto que era posible ser amado incondicionalmente.

Shaoran alzó ambas manos con un suspiro y recorrió las líneas del rostro de Sakura, que no dejaba de mirarle, suplicante.

-No quiero perderte-confesó Shaoran en voz baja, sintiéndose débil-. No puedo…

Sakura pegó su mejilla izquierda a la mano derecha de Shaoran y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Nunca lo harás. Recuerda: todo irá bien-Shaoran abrió la boca, sorprendido; Sakura aprovechó y le rodeó la mejilla izquierda con su mano-. Todo irá bien, tranquilo. Te lo prometo.

Sakura alzó la mano derecha y cerró todos los dedos sobre la palma excepto el meñique. Shaoran sonrió un poco al recordar ese gesto y entrelazó su dedo pequeño derecho con el de ella. Se miraron durante un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza y ponerse en pie.

Cinco minutos después, Shaoran conducía a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas de Tokio. Sakura no dejaba de rogar por que su familia estuviera a salvo. No entendía por qué Reed había nombrado a su padre. Se suponía que el maestro Fujitaka había desaparecido tras desplomarse la entrada de una nueva tumba y que no habían sido capaces de recuperar su cuerpo. ¿Por qué su jefe había hablado de él como si estuviera en el 'Vogue'? Algo en su interior le decía que había estado ciega por un momento. Esperaba, muy en el fondo, que todos estuvieran bien. Ella podría estar muy asustada, pero también estaba muy enfadada.

Pocos minutos después, Shaoran derrapaba en el asfalto junto a la acera, dejando el coche perfectamente aparcado. Sin ánimos de felicitarle, Sakura salió disparada del vehículo en dirección al local. Shaoran ni se molestó en echar el seguro al coche. Alcanzó a Sakura antes de que ella se internase en el 'Vogue' y la hizo girarse hacia él. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y fijó su mirada en la de ella.

-Ten cuidado-le pidió-. Estaré aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió levemente. Shaoran, comprendiendo que aquella era la única despedida que recibiría de ella, se abalanzó sobre su rostro y tomó sus labios con su boca, hambriento de ella. Sakura sacó valor y fuerzas y se retiró unos segundos después de sentir aquel contacto.

-Te amo, Shaoran-musitó, antes de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Shaoran y abrir la puerta del local con determinación.

Medio segundo después, Shaoran dejó de ver la silueta de Sakura. Decidido a desobedecer la petición de Sakura, Shaoran se alejó un poco de la puerta, aunque no la perdía de vista ni por un segundo. Se introdujo en el coche y rebuscó en la guantera. Allí encontró un móvil de repuesto, recomendación de Eriol, cuyo número marcó en cuanto la pantalla del móvil comenzó a brillar.

El local olía a humedad, rancio y alcohol. La sala principal solamente estaba iluminada por las tenues luces sobre la barra. Sakura miró a su alrededor, deteniendo la vista sobre las mesas y sillas, dispuestas tal y como sus compañeras las habían dejado el último día de trabajo. Inspiró con fuerza y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro de la estancia. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a su izquierda. Sakura giró hacia el origen del sonido y agudizó los ojos, esperando. La figura de Reed surgió entre la penumbra, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su cara y el paso seguro, digno de alguien que se cree vencedor.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Reed salió de la barra y se acercó a Sakura, quien se tensó de inmediato.

-Pero si es mi putita favorita. Bien, bien, bien.

El jefe alzó una mano y la paseó por la mejilla de Sakura, siguiendo por el cuello y, finalmente, por su pecho. Ella se estremeció de asco ante el contacto, pero trató de quedarse quieta, desafiando con la mirada al ser que tenía delante.

-Ya me tienes aquí, Reed-escupió Sakura, mostrando una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto-. Suéltales. Ahora.

-Uhm…-Reed pareció que se lo pensaba- Me parece que no.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que el corazón se le paraba.

-Verás-prosiguió Reed-, me he dado cuenta de que la única forma que tengo para conseguir que hagas lo que yo quiero es mediante el chantaje. ¿Por qué iba a deshacerme de lo único que me garantiza tu obediencia?

Sakura ahogó un sollozo. Shaoran tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

-Pero tú…-tartamudeó, sintiéndose derrotada- Tú dijiste…

-Yo dije que los liberaría-admitió Reed, paseándose alrededor de ella-, pero solo si venías. Sola. Y tú no has venido sola, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que lograría engañar a Reed?

-Tu amiguito Li te ha traído en su flamante coche-adivinó el jefe, quedándose a espaldas de Sakura.

De repente, él la agarró del pelo con fuerza y tiró de él hacia abajo, de manera que el cuerpo de Sakura se vio impulsado hacia el suelo. La rubia cayó con estruendo. Su cabeza dio en el filo de una de las mesas contiguas y sintió que las rodillas le protestaban por el fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Ahogó un quejido, se le nubló la vista.

-Por supuesto que te ha traído-continuó Reed, chasqueando los dedos-. Debo admitir que es un gran partido. ¡El heredero de una fortuna china, quién lo diría!

-Shaoran es mucho más que eso-trató de defenderle Sakura.

-Conmovedor-dijo Reed con asco.

Pasó junto a Sakura y le profirió una patada en las costillas. Ella se dobló sobre sí misma, dejándose caer por entera en el suelo y haciéndose un ovillo, esperando que así se disipara un poco el dolor. Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y, en medio de la penumbra, pudo ver que cinco figuras entraban en la sala a través de la cabina del DJ. Sakura asoció aquella aparición milagrosa con la puerta escondida en la pared. El grupo se internó más en el lugar y dos de ellos empujaron al resto hacia el suelo. Los tres cayeron frente a Sakura entre las mesas. Los quejidos que dejaron salir le indicaron a la rubia que se trataban de Tomoyo, Touya y… su padre.

-Papá…-sollozó Sakura, girándose cuanto pudo en su dirección- Touya… Tomoyo… Lo siento mucho….

Las tres figuras tenían las manos atadas a la espalda. Sin embargo, solo la cabeza de Tomoyo se mantenía en alto, con la vista al frente, como si aquello no fuera con ella y no estuviera en peligro. Sakura intercambió una profunda mirada con ella y se le rompió el corazón al ver una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo en el rostro de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en aquellos instantes? ¿No se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban? Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Sakura lo siguió. Paseó su mirada sobre su hermano, cabizbajo, hasta llegar a la tercera figura. Su padre, un hombre que antaño fuera alto, con porte y con mucha seguridad en sí mismo. Sakura no reconocía a aquella persona. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Aquella masa andrajosa de piel, huesos y ropa roída no podía ser su padre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? ¿O, incluso, que se había pasado agua por la cara?

-Suéltales-rogó Sakura, volviendo su rostro hacia Reed con el alma en pedazos-. Suéltales, por favor. Te prometo que no me opondré a nada que me digas. Pero déjalos ir… Por favor…

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, preciosa.

-Ya lo creo que lo hará-una voz irrumpió en medio de la oscuridad, sobresaltando el corazón de Sakura.

Sintiendo que iba a desmayarse por el dolor, Sakura se retorció en el suelo, aullando por las costillas y la cabeza. Buscó con sus ojos vidriosos a la única persona que podría tener aquella voz. _Su_ voz. Sin embargo, él no estaba solo. Eriol Hiiraguizawa también estaba allí y ambos empuñaban un arma entre sus manos, apuntando directamente a Reed. No obstante, Sakura sabía que había otros dos con él. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Shaoran!-gritó, captando su atención momentáneamente, aunque sabía que él no había perdido la concentración ni por un solo segundo- ¡Hay dos más!

-Había-repuso Eriol, sacando de un bolsillo un dardo pequeño y de punta fina. Un dardo tranquilizante-. Esto tiene la cantidad suficiente para hacer dormir a un elefante.

-Hijos de puta-maldijo Reed, dando un paso hacia atrás, llevándose por delante la cabeza de Sakura.

Al notar su cuerpo bajo sus pies, Reed la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Con la otra mano, sacó un arma y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de Sakura. La sangre se le heló en las venas a Shaoran. Tomoyo ahogó un grito, mientras que Touya y su padre apenas eran conscientes de lo que ocurría. Eriol esbozó una expresión condescendiente y avanzó un paso.

-Vamos-alzó una mano-, ¿esto es realmente necesario?

-¡Ni un paso más!-amenazó Reed, apuntando a los pies de Eriol y disparando a menos de dos centímetros de ellos.

Eriol paró en seco y asintió. Miró de reojo a Shaoran, que había captado el mensaje. Antes de que Reed fuese capaz de reaccionar, Shaoran apuntó a su pierna, justo en la rodilla y disparó. La bala esquivó el cuerpo de Sakura sin problemas y se introdujo de lleno en el hueso de la rótula de Reed, quien profirió un grito desgarrador de dolor. Sakura cayó al suelo de nuevo, semiinconsciente. Shaoran se apresuró a aprovechar el momento de desconcierto y corrió junto a Sakura. Echó un brazo de ella sobre su cuerpo y la arrastró junto a la barra, ocultándola parcialmente del tiroteo. Dejó la pistola a un lado, sabiendo que su amigo se encargaría perfectamente de los demás, y cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura.

-Sakura-la llamó, pero ella apenas fue capaz de enfocarle; el dolor en su cabeza y en sus costillas era cada vez más pesado-. Mírame, Sakura. Mírame.

-Shaoran…-musitó Sakura sin fuerzas, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sakura…

-Estúpido niñato-escupió Reed en el centro de la sala, apoyado sobre una de las mesas mientras la rodilla le sangraba a chorros.

Eriol se había posicionado por delante de los tres rehenes, ya liberados de sus ataduras. Sin embargo, Reed no les prestaba atención a ellos, sino a Shaoran y Sakura, ambos agazapados bajo la entrada y salida de la barra.

-Ella es mía-rugió Reed, alzando de nuevo la pistola y apuntando al corazón de Shaoran.

El castaño se dio cuenta tarde de que estaba desarmado y se maldijo por dentro. Reed sonrió al percatarse de su situación y dobló un poco la cabeza con una expresión propia de un demente: los ojos muy abiertos, inyectados en sangre, y los dientes amarillos dibujando una diabólica mueca en su rostro.

-Adiós.

Todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta. Justo cuando la bala salía del arma de Reed, Eriol gritó, conteniendo el impulso de Tomoyo de correr hacia ellos. Shaoran cogió aire, preparado para recibir el impacto. Pero algo se interpuso entre su corazón y la bala y apenas fue consciente de lo que fue cuando cayó con un peso muerto sobre sus rodillas. El siguiente sonido que escuchó, además de un último disparo, fue el de Sakura ahogándose. Shaoran abrió al máximo los ojos y empezó a asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Sakura, en un último arranque de valentía, se había enderezado sobre sí misma, a la espera del disparo. Y justo cuando Reed había apretado el gatillo, ella saltó sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran, dándole la espalda. La bala penetró en el costado sano de Sakura, perforándola.

-Joder, no… ¡SAKURA!-chilló Shaoran, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que respiraba a marchas forzadas.


	30. Chapter 30

-Joder, no… ¡SAKURA!-chilló Shaoran, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que respiraba a marchas forzadas.

Sakura sentía que el aire le quemaba en los pulmones, que apenas podía respirar. Tenía la boca seca, la cabeza y el cuerpo doloridos, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Shaoran estaba vivo, que Shaoran estaba a salvo, estaba bien. Boqueó, tratando de conseguir más oxígeno y miró al castaño a los ojos. Le sorprendió ver que Shaoran aguantaba las lágrimas como podía, pero era incapaz de mantenerlas ocultas por mucho tiempo.

-Shaoran…-musitó Sakura, sin fuerzas.

-Sakura-el castaño la abrazó con cuidado, con la sensación de que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos; aquello dolía más que cualquier balazo que hubiera recibido-. Me prometiste que todo saldría bien… Me lo prometiste, Sakura…-sollozó, literalmente roto por dentro.

Sakura sonrió débilmente e inspiró.

-Y así ha sido, Shaoran. Estás a salvo. Todos estáis a salvo.

-Excepto tú-se quejó Shaoran, besando la frente de Sakura-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No te entra en la cabeza que no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas?

Sakura tosió, cerrando los ojos. Pero los volvió a abrir y encaró a Shaoran, que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas sobre ella.

-Te amo-respondió simplemente, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Shaoran la observaba respirar con cada vez más dificultad. Miró a Eriol, suplicante, pero este ya había avisado a los equipos de emergencia. Por suerte, el hospital no estaba demasiado lejos del local y justo cuando Sakura comenzaba dejar de respirar, los primeros médicos de urgencias entraron en tropel en el 'Vogue'. Shaoran asió con fuerza a Sakura contra su cuerpo, esperando que su contacto le hiciera aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más.

-Aguanta, princesa, aguanta-le susurraba Shaoran mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la ambulancia.

Al mismo tiempo que los médicos acomodaban a una convaleciente Sakura en la camilla, la policía entró en el local y esposó a Reed, que se desangraba por momentos, gracias a la herida en la rodilla y en uno de sus pies, donde Eriol había disparado. Sakura apenas pudo abrir los ojos cuando Shaoran la arropó con cariño.

-Te pondrás bien-le aseguró Shaoran, tomándole una mano y llevándosela a los labios-. Te lo prometo.

Shaoran iba y venía por el pasillo del hospital frente a quirófano. Los médicos habían visto las heridas de Sakura y habían decidido operarla de urgencia. Hacía cuatro horas que Sakura había entrado en una de las salas del quirófano, tendida sobre una camilla, inconsciente, con un bote de suero y una bolsa de sangre, ambos conectados a sus venas mediante unas finas agujas, clavadas en puntos estratégicos de sus brazos. Mientras tanto, otro equipo médico se encargaba de atender a los rehenes liberados. Eriol había dejado solo a su amigo unos momentos para comprobar el estado de Tomoyo y de los demás. Shaoran había asentido sin hacerle mucho caso y se había quedado frente a la puerta del quirófano, tirándose del pelo con las dos manos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué estaban tardando tanto?

Justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar en la zona restringida, un cirujano salió del quirófano, quitándose los guantes y la mascarilla.

-¿Familia de Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntó el cirujano mirando directamente a Shaoran.

El castaño dio un paso al frente con el corazón en un puño.

-Soy yo-tragó saliva; no era exactamente su familia, pero el hecho de que no fuese capaz de vivir sin Sakura le ataba a ella de por vida, así que, a efectos prácticos, lo era.

El cirujano alzó una ceja, claramente confundido con el aspecto de la chica y el del muchacho que tenía delante, pero no preguntó.

-La señorita Kinomoto está estable-informó el cirujano.

Shaoran sintió que las piernas le fallaban. El alivio le recorrió de pies a cabeza y por un instante le pareció que iba a caer redondo al suelo.

-¿Cómo está?-quiso saber Shaoran con voz ronca.

-Convaleciente-respondió el médico-. Le va a llevar mucho tiempo recuperarse de todas las heridas, sobre todo las psicológicas. Le hemos extraído la bala del costado derecho, ha estado a punto de perforarle un pulmón. Por suerte, no ha llegado a tanto. Sin embargo, tiene tres costillas del lado izquierdo rotas y una buena brecha en la cabeza. Hemos descartado una hemorragia interna en el cerebro-suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz-. Ha tenido mucha suerte de salir viva de esto.

-Sí…

-Dentro de unos minutos la llevarán a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y allí podrá verla. Tiene media hora para estar con ella.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza.

-Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

El cirujano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó en dirección opuesta al quirófano. En cuanto Shaoran se quedó solo en la sala de espera, se sentó en un banco y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Ella estaba viva. Estaba bien. Se recuperaría, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él le prometió que todo saldría bien. Una pequeña convulsión en su pecho le obligó a derramar algunas lágrimas saladas. Sintió entonces una mano sobre su hombro, pero supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-preguntó Eriol, serio, en voz baja.

Shaoran se giró hacia él y suspiró.

-Ella está bien-murmuró-. Le ha faltado poco.

Eriol asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala de operaciones.

-Ahora la llevaran a la UCI-prosiguió Shaoran-. Podré verla allí.

Su amigo volvió a sacudir la cabeza, conforme.

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con el padre de Sakura? ¿Y con el hermano? ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

-Eh, eh, eh-rió Eriol-, para el carro. Todos están bien. El señor Kinomoto tiene unas cuantas magulladuras y algún que otro moratón. Con un poco de comida y una buena ducha, estará como nuevo.

-¿Y el hermano?

-Está enfadado porque le dejaron inconsciente con una sartén-sonrió Eriol, consiguiendo que Shaoran soltara una pequeña risa.

-Se lo merece-repuso Shaoran-. Me tiene enfilado.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y Tomoyo?

El moreno suspiró y cerró los ojos, cansado. Se recostó contra el pequeño respaldo del asiento y estiró los brazos a ambos lados.

-He estado a punto de atarla a la cama-respondió Eriol, sorprendiendo a Shaoran-. No deja de repetir que quiere ver su amiga, que tiene que ver si ella está bien. Se ha vuelto loca, está histérica.

-No me extraña, siempre han estado juntas.

-Sí, eso parece.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Pasados unos minutos, una enfermera salió del quirófano e informó a Shaoran y a Eriol de que Sakura ya estaba en la UCI y podían entrar a verla solo dos personas. Les entregó un pase impreso en tinta negra y se alejó de ellos, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de más. Los dos amigos se miraron, sonrieron y caminaron hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Eriol decidió quedarse fuera e ir a buscar a Tomoyo para que pudiera verla. Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo, pero él no tardó mucho más en entrar a un pasillo a través de una puerta de doble hoja. Caminó hasta encontrar una nueva puerta de color azul añil y la traspasó. Una enfermera salió a su paso para detenerle, pero él le mostró el pase impasible y ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

Caminó entre las camas, la mayoría desocupadas, hasta llegar a la última cama del lado derecho. Allí, Sakura dormía con un ritmo cardiaco estable, rodeada de tubos y máquinas por ambos lados. Shaoran tragó saliva con fuerza y se armó de valor. Por un instante, pensó que si Sakura despertaba en aquel lugar, volvería a desmayarse; ella odiaba los hospitales. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella. Su pelo rubio descansaba sobre una mullida almohada, con la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado derecho. Un aparatoso moratón se le estaba formando junto al ojo, enervándolo, mientras que el goteo constante del suero le tranquilizaba.

A pesar de su mal aspecto, Shaoran seguía viéndola igual de hermosa que antes de todo aquello. No le había preguntado a Eriol qué sabía de Reed, pero poco le importaba en aquellos momentos. Lo único que ocupaba toda su atención era la mujer de veintitrés años que descansaba en la cama. Suspiró, recordando lo vivido. En cuanto salió del coche, tras haber avisado a Eriol, se acercó al extremo contrario del local, buscando una puerta oculta. Su agudeza visual le permitió encontrarla a los pocos segundos y la abrió. El primer grito de Sakura le alertó de que algo no marchaba bien. Por suerte, Eriol no tardó en aparecer a su lado y ambos, armados con las pistolas que Eriol había llevado, se internaron por un pasadizo húmedo y frío hasta llegar al final. Corrieron un poco la puerta y allí esperaron el momento propicio.

Recordó cómo se sintió al ver a Sakura en el suelo, sangrando. Le dieron ganas de disparar contra Reed como si fuera una diana de feria, pero se contuvo. Si se apresuraba, todo podría salir mal. Y ahora, viéndola allí, tendida, sentía que algo había fallado. Su objetivo había sido que Sakura no sufriera más y, por el contrario, ella se había interpuesto entre él y una bala para salvarle la vida. Él mismo se ha puesto en peligro y Sakura simplemente le había salvado, igual que él habría hecho por ella.

Alzó una mano, asombrado y la acaricio el rostro, quitándole un mechón de pelo que le tapaba un poco los ojos.

-Eres preciosa-musitó, perdido en ella, obviando todos los artilugios médicos que la rodeaban-. Y he estado a punto de perderte.

Se aproximó a ella y posó sus labios con suavidad sobre su frente. En ese momento, un carraspeó interrumpió su momento íntimo con ella y llamó su atención. Shaoran se enderezó y se giró para ver quién era. Ante él se encontraba el hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, con una venda sobre la cabeza a modo de turbante. Shaoran contuvo una carcajada y aguantó su mirada sin pestañear.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Touya, rodeando la camilla y posicionándose junto a su hermana en el lado opuesto al de Shaoran.

Él volvió a mirarla.

-Estable-respondió simplemente-. Ella es fuerte, saldrá de esta.

Touya asintió y observó a su hermana en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

-Creo que debo darte las gracias, después de todo-suspiró Touya.

-Dáselas a ella-repuso Shaoran-. Ella es quien te ha sacado del 'Vogue', no yo.

-Pero tú la has salvado-insistió Touya, volviendo sus ojos oscuros a Shaoran-. Y no me refiero simplemente a esta noche. La has salvado de ella misma.

El castaño no dijo nada, pero mantuvo sus ojos marrones fijos en Touya.

-Es demasiado impulsiva-prosiguió Touya-. Siempre oculta a los demás sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre ha cargado con todo ese peso ella sola. Pero contigo, ella es diferente.

»¿De verdad piensas que no sabía que estabas en la habitación de mi hermana el día que te eché de mi casa?-Shaoran alzó una ceja, pero no pareció sorprendido; lo sospechaba- Si no entré ahí fue porque escuché a mi hermana y te escuché a ti, mocoso. Y me di cuenta que, cuando pasaba tiempo contigo, era una chica de su edad. Vivía lo que se suponía que tenía que vivir a su edad, no lo que estaba pasando. Por eso…-dudó por un segundo, pero continuó- La has salvado del 'Vogue', de su vida y de sus malos hábitos.

-Ella también ha hecho mucho por mí-comentó, aturdido por las palabras de Touya-. Y, ahora, me ha salvado la vida. No voy a tener nunca la forma para devolverle lo que ha hecho. Jamás le habría pedido que lo hiciera.

-Y, aun así, lo hubiera hecho-sonrió el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Sí.

-Cabezota…

Apenas les quedaban cinco minutos con Sakura. Shaoran analizaba todo lo que habían hablado. ¿Realmente había hecho todo eso por ella? ¿Era ese el motivo por el que Sakura se había puesto en medio, protegiéndole de la bala? Tendría que esperar a que ella despertara.

-Kinomoto-alzó de nuevo la voz Shaoran; Touya le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Touya suspiró y volvió la cabeza de nuevo a Sakura.

-Se recuperará. Si algo ha sacado Sakura de nuestro padre es su fortaleza.

Shaoran asintió y no dijo nada más.

Unos minutos después, Touya se despedía de su hermana y la dejaba a solas con Shaoran, quien le besó cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Te veré por la mañana, princesa.

Salió del cubículo de Sakura antes de que cambiase de opinión y se atrincherara allí hasta que ella despertara de la anestesia. Las enfermeras de la UCI le aseguraron que estaba en buenas manos y casi le echaron a patadas de la zona. Cuando Shaoran salió del pasillo de la UCI, se encontró a Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo y a Touya hablando con su padre, un hombre más alto de lo que aparentaba en esos instantes.

En cuanto el maestro Kinomoto vio a Shaoran en la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, dejó a su hijo mayor con la palabra en la boca y se abalanzó sobre el castaño en un gran abrazo. Shaoran no sabía bien qué hacer y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas a Fujitaka en la espalda.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-sollozó el padre de Sakura.

-No… No ha sido nada…-tartamudeó Shaoran, abrumado- No se preocupe…

Fujitaka le soltó y le miró con los mismos ojos que su hijo, pero estos con un brillo más cálido que los de Touya.

-Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente lo que ha hecho-insistió Fujitaka, emocionado-. Ha hecho tanto por Sakura… Y por mí. Y por su hermano. Muchísimas gracias, señor Li.

Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Deje eso de señor Li, por favor. Solo Li.

-De acuerdo-asintió Fujitaka-. Muchísimas gracias, Li.

En cuanto el padre de Sakura se alejó un poco de Shaoran, Tomoyo se acercó a él, bastante tranquila y serena. Parecía que su charla con Eriol la había calmado lo suficiente.

-¿Estáis bien los dos, Li?-preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada.

Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír un poco y asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-Ah-suspiró la morena-, qué bien.

-¿Sabéis algo de Reed?-inquirió Shaoran, mirando a Eriol, que se aproximaba por la espalda de Tomoyo.

-Está en comisaría, declarando. Cuando Sakura se encuentre mejor, la interrogarán.

-Yo iré mañana sin falta-añadió Tomoyo, decidida.

-Tú-intervino Eriol, tomando a la morena por ambos hombros- deberías descansar.

-Estoy perfectamente, Eriol-protestó Tomoyo-. Ya he esperado lo suficiente, ¿no te parece?

Eriol miró a Shaoran en busca de apoyo, pero solo recibió por respuesta un encogimiento de hombros. Finalmente, Eriol suspiró y bajó la cabeza, rendido. Tomoyo sonrió, sabiéndose ganadora, y tomó a Shaoran de las manos.

-Si quieres, los dos podéis descansar en mi casa hoy.

Shaoran negó con firmeza.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que Sakura despierte. Os avisaré a todos, no os preocupéis.

-Shaoran-Eriol se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro con una mano-, aquí no vas a poder hacer nada. Ya sabes que ellos cuidarán de Sakura.

-No me fío de nadie, Eriol. Si alguien quiere hacerle algo, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.

Por más que sus amigos insistieron, Shaoran no dejó de negarse a irse del hospital. Sin embargo, accedió a que Eriol le llevase ropa limpia y algún libro para matar el tiempo. Unos diez minutos después, Shaoran se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera de la UCI y cerraba los ojos, agotado.


	31. Chapter 31

-Disculpe-una voz extraña removió sus sueños y le hizo emerger de nuevo hacia la realidad-. Disculpe, señor. ¿Puede oírme?

Shaoran abrió un ojo, pero en cuanto lo hizo maldijo a los cuatro vientos. La luz fluorescente del hospital le molestaba. Se retorció sobre sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que estaba medio recostado sobre un asiento de plástico realmente incómodo. Contuvo un bostezo y volvió a probar a abrir los ojos. Vio el rostro de una enfermera morena frente al suyo, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y un brillo extraño en la mirada. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shaoran, somnoliento.

-¿Es usted familiar de Sakura Kinomoto?

En ese momento, Shaoran se despejó del todo y dio un salto en la silla, sobresaltando a la enfermera. Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, pero calló en cuanto vio la mirada severa e intimidante de Shaoran.

-Sí.

-La señorita Sakura ha despertado. No deja de preguntar por un tal Li Shaoran.

-Soy yo-se levantó enseguida de la silla y, esquivando a la enfermera, entró en el pasillo, dándole un fuerte golpe a las puertas para que se abriesen a su paso.

En menos de medio segundo, Shaoran atravesaba el segundo juego de puertas de doble hoja color azul añil y enseñaba a todo el mundo su pase especial para la UCI. En cuanto llegó a la cama de Sakura, contuvo el aliento. Tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos, aunque nublados. Shaoran pensó que se debería a los últimos efectos de la anestesia general. No fue capaz de moverse, menos incluso cuando los ojos de Sakura le captaron a los pies de la cama, paralizado, mirándola con mucha atención, con cautela casi.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió. No era capaz de mover la mano, pero alzó un dedo. Aquella señal fue suficiente para Shaoran, que dio unos pasos para colocarse en el mismo sitio en el que había estado hacía unas horas.

-Shao…ran…-le llamó Sakura sin fuerzas, con la voz rota y la garganta seca.

-Shh-Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola con devoción, como si no creyera realmente que ella había abierto los ojos-. Estás bien. Estás a salvo, tranquila.

-Sha…oran…-volvió a llamarle Sakura y él comprendió que quería decirle algo.

Alzó la mano izquierda y acunó su cabeza en ella.

-No deberías hablar-le advirtió Shaoran.

-Lo… siento, Shaoran…-Sakura ignoró el consejo del castaño.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de uno de ellos. En cuanto la vio, Shaoran levantó un dedo y la recogió con una dulce caricia. Sakura sintió que se estremecía y el simple movimiento le produjo un dolor inigualable. Se quejó.

-Todo está bien, princesa-susurró Shaoran, besándole la frente-. Voy a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo, Sakura no respondió. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Sin querer avisar aún a las enfermeras, Shaoran se quedó un rato más con ella. Cuando no le quedó más remedio, pidió hablar con su médico y le rogó que la sacaran de aquella zona y le dieran una habitación en planta. El médico que le atendió se negó en rotundo, aunque eso no fue impedimento para Shaoran. Amenazó con llevársela él mismo a una habitación vacía si no accedían a su demanda. El pobre médico, al ver que el joven castaño de seguro cumpliría su promesa, autorizó su traslado a una habitación junto a sus máquinas y botes.

Media hora después de la discusión, Sakura ya descansaba en una habitación blanca de la segunda planta del hospital, con una gran ventana a la derecha y un ropero y un baño completo frente a ella. Shaoran se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de acompañante segundos antes de sacar el móvil y marcar el número de la casa de Sakura. Fue el padre de ella quien le cogió el teléfono y al saber que su hija ya había despertado y se encontraba fuera de la UCI, llamó a gritos a su hijo mayor y ambos se encaminaron hacia el hospital.

Durante toda la mañana, Sakura recibió visitas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo dormida. Tomoyo se había encargado de avisar a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu del cierre del 'Vogue' y del accidente de Sakura. La mesita de noche de la paciente se llenó de ramos de flores, de regalos y de tarjetas pidiéndole que se recuperara pronto. Shaoran fue el único que no se movió en todo el día de allí, salvo para ducharse en el baño de la habitación y cambiarse la ropa por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra que Eriol había cogido de su apartamento.

Aunque Fujitaka y Touya insistieron una y otra vez en relevar a Shaoran esa noche, el joven chino se apalancó en el sillón y nadie fue capaz de moverle de allí. Finalmente, a las siete de la tarde, acabó el horario de visitas y todos salvo Shaoran, que tenía una tarjetita que rezaba "Acompañante", debían salir de la habitación. El castaño cerró la puerta tras él cuando el padre de Sakura se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Por desgracia, ella no había estado despierta durante su visita, pero Fujitaka se había conformado con ver la maravillosa mujer en la que se había convertido su pequeña Sakura. No podía dejar de mirarla, de admirar su belleza y su valor, e incluso llegó a compararla con su querida Nadeshiko, su mujer fallecida, la madre de Sakura.

Para Shaoran, aquella tarde fue tremendamente agotadora. Fue testigo mudo de las muestras de cariño hacia su Estrella y escuchó con atención los comentarios que hacia su padre en referencia a su pequeña. Estaba claro que Fujitaka lo había pasado realmente mal bajo el yugo de Reed, del que no había hablado todavía, pero jamás se había olvidado de sus hijos. Nunca. Shaoran no podía ni imaginarse aquellos diez años apartado de su familia, de sus hijos, capturado por el hombre que luchó contra él para obtener el amor de Nadeshiko. Eso era lo que Sakura le había contado una vez, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más escondido.

Suspiró y se sentó junto a Sakura en su sillón. Una enfermera entró en la habitación para llevarle la cena a Sakura, pero al verla dormida, se la ofreció a Shaoran. Él, sintiéndose hambriento, la aceptó de buen grado y comió en silencio, mirando alternativamente las vistas de la habitación y a Sakura.

Cuando dejó la bandeja de la cena vacía en el carro de la enfermera, escuchó unos sonidos a su espalda y se giró por completo. Sakura se removía en sueños, haciéndose verdadero daño en las heridas recién cerradas. Sintió angustia. No podía despertarla si tenía una pesadilla, podía acabar en estado de shock. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Agarró con suavidad las manos de Sakura con una de las suyas y posó la libre sobre su mejilla, queriendo transmitirle calma y tranquilidad.

-Sakura-susurró Shaoran, apretando las manos de Sakura con la suya contra su pecho-. Sakura, despierta. Estás soñando. Sakura.

De repente, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y rompió a llorar. Shaoran se cernió sobre ella y la acunó contra su cuerpo. Aunque le dolían las contracciones de su pecho, Sakura no podía dejar de llorar. Había soñado con aquella noche, con las veces que Reed había intentado abusar de ella y la única ocasión en la que lo consiguió. Había sentido de nuevo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, torturándola. Pero, entonces, un tacto diferente comenzó a sacarla de aquella oscuridad y la devolvió a la realidad, sobresaltándola. Reconoció de inmediato el rostro de Shaoran al despertar y verle ahí, a su lado, totalmente asustado, le hizo descargar todo lo que no había podido llorar días atrás. Lloró y lloró, mojándole la camiseta a Shaoran. Solo cuando se hubo calmado, el castaño se subió a la cama y se acomodó junto a ella, con cuidado de no rozar ningún tubo ni ninguna herida. Tras unos minutos en los que Sakura volvió a acompasar su respiración, Shaoran se atrevió a hablar en voz baja.

-¿Mejor?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran. Él respiró hondo y disfrutó de la sensación de tenerla a su lado, sobre todo porque hubo un momento en el que pensó que no volvería a sentir su contacto, cálido, vivo, chispeante.

-Has tenido una pesadilla-no era una pregunta y Sakura lo sabía.

-He soñado con él-admitió Sakura con voz ronca, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte que aquella mañana, cuando había despertado por primera vez-. Le he visto, Shaoran. Me tocaba, me tenía atrapada.

-Nunca más, princesa-susurró Shaoran, acariciándole la cabeza-. Te lo prometo.

Sakura alzó un poco la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Cuándo he incumplido yo una promesa?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para asimilar su pregunta y, finalmente, sonrió un poco.

-No dejes de hacer eso, Sakura-rogó Shaoran con un suspiro aliviado.

-¿El qué?

-Sonreír. No dejes de sonreírme, por favor.

-Shaoran…

-He estado a punto de perderte-la voz de Shaoran se le quebró al final de la confesión y aquello le rompió el corazón a Sakura-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sakura se encogió levemente de hombros, pero no dejó de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos.

-He estado a punto de dejar de ver esos ojos-Shaoran levantó una mano y paseó sus dedos por su cara, parándose en cada punto que mencionaba-, ese brillo que tienen, esa fuerza. He estado a punto de perder tu sonrisa, tu luz. ¿Sabes lo que significa tu luz para mí? ¿Sabes lo que supone que estés conmigo? ¿Que me quieras, que te hayas sacrificado de esta manera por mí?-Shaoran negó con la cabeza- No tienes idea, Sakura. Nunca te pediré que te pongas en peligro por mí.

-Ni yo que mueras en mi lugar-repuso Sakura levemente-. Reed-hizo una mueca de dolor al mencionarle, pero se sobrepuso al dolor y al miedo y continuó- iba a quitarme lo único que me ha devuelto la esperanza.

-Sakura…

-No podía permitir que me quitara a nadie más. Quería mantenerte alejado de todo y mira qué he conseguido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura?-espetó Shaoran, alejándose un poco de ella para poder verla mejor- ¿Te estás oyendo?

Sakura asintió un poco y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Shaoran de inmediato-. No debería haberte hablado así.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Así eres tú, Shaoran. Y por eso te amo-levantó una mano y acarició con esfuerzo la mejilla derecha de Shaoran, que sintió un escalofrío-. He intentado alejarme de ti para que no te pasar nada malo y no lo he conseguido. Incluso te has enfadado conmigo.

-Lógico-la interrumpió Shaoran.

-Así que-prosiguió Sakura, ignorando la pullita del castaño-, dejaré que elijas tú a partir de ahora si quieres estar conmigo o no. No voy a obligarte a aceptar nada más, Shaoran. Porque-pasó su mano por su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo, sorprendiéndole- te amo demasiado. Te amo, Shaoran. Y no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas.

Shaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer las mismas palabras que él le había dicho minutos antes de que todo se torciera en el 'Vogue'.

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras-le aseguró el castaño, juntando su frente a la de ella.

-Siempre.

-Siempre-prometió Shaoran.

Sakura tiró un poco más de él hacia ella y unió sus labios con los de Shaoran, sintiendo que revivía un poco más con cada caricia de su boca contra la de ella. Ambos estuvieron seguros de una cosa en ese mismo instante: jamás volverían a separarse, jamás nadie amaría de la misma forma en que se amaban ellos dos.


	32. Chapter 32

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó de muy buen humor. Estaba recuperando las fuerzas y el brillo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que un ataque de nervios se apoderase de ella cuando escuchó a Shaoran hablar por teléfono con su padre. La noche anterior, Shaoran le había puesto al corriente de todo. Reed estaba en la cárcel, esperando un juicio y su sentencia. Tomoyo estaba perfectamente, Touya se sentía mal consigo mismo por no prever nada de lo que había ocurrido y Fujitaka había estado encerrado durante casi diez años en el cuarto oculto del 'Vogue'. Saber que su padre había estado a unos metros de ella sin saberlo le escocía y le hacía pensar en muchas cosas.

Los recuerdos de hacía unas horas se le vinieron a la mente mientras, en silencio, esperaba la llegada de su padre al hospital.

 _-No sé qué pensar de todo esto, Shaoran-confesó Sakura, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y el exterior del hospital._

 _-¿Sobre qué?-quiso saber Shaoran, aunque se lo imaginaba._

 _Sakura le miró, absolutamente perdida._

 _-Siento como si no hubiese hecho suficiente por encontrar a mi padre. Si hubiese indagado más, habría descubierto la habitación tras la cabina del DJ mucho antes._

 _-Sakura-suspiró el castaño, llevándose su cabeza a sus labios-, ¿por qué nunca ves lo positivo en lo que haces? Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano. Sacrificaste tu cuerpo, tu propia vida por tu padre. No quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que él no va a valorar todo lo que has hecho-se acercó a su rostro y le tomó la barbilla con los dedos-. Cualquier persona por la que te sacrificas debería sentirse afortunado. Como yo._

 _Sakura dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se sonrojó._

 _-Aun así-repuso la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sigo creyendo que debería haber prestado más atención. Soy muy despistada._

 _-Eso ya lo sé-se burló Shaoran, ganándose un codazo en las costillas-. ¡Eh!_

 _-Te lo merecías-se defendió Sakura, sacándole la lengua._

 _-Infantil…_

 _-Aguafiestas._

Suspiró, recordando los besos de Shaoran después de aquella conversación. La había besado con fervor, con ansia, con pasión, pero no se había atrevido a tocarla por debajo del cuello. Estaba claro que no quería provocarle más dolor y ella se lo agradecía en silencio. Se maravillaba con su comportamiento, como en aquellos momentos, en los que guardaba silencio porque sabía que ella necesitaba recuperar el valor y enfrentarse a la visión de su padre. Él ya le había advertido que, muy posiblemente, estuviera cambiado, diferente a como ella le recordaba, pero Sakura había sonreído y le había tranquilizado al instante. Eso ella ya lo sabía, no esperaba lo contrario.

Unos repentinos golpes en la puerta de la habitación sacaron a Sakura de su ensimismamiento. Su corazón se paró un instante e intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Shaoran. Él se acercó a la cama y le besó en la frente.

-¿Preparada?-susurró.

-Preparada-respondió Sakura, asintiendo.

-Muy bien.

Shaoran suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar, habría deseado desaparecer y no ser testigo de aquel encuentro. De hecho, incluso tenía la tentación de huir de la habitación en esos instantes. Sin embargo, sabía que Sakura le necesitaba, ansiaba su apoyo y él no iba a negárselo. No podía negarle nada.

El maestro Kinomoto atravesó el umbral de la puerta mirando al frente, con los ojos oscuros fijos en la chica tumbada en la cama. Shaoran se apartó, murmurando un tímido "buenos días". Touya le dirigió una breve mirada cuando pasó tras su padre, pero al instante se centró en su hermana. Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Era un hombre muy diferente del que recordaba, pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos. La última vez que le había visto, llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color café, con una camisa blanca y una corbata celeste. Iba calzado con sus zapatos favoritos, negros, y llevaba en la mano su inseparable maletín. Ahora, en el hospital, la visión de su padre era abrumadora. Iba vestido con una simple camisa celeste, abierta en el cuello, y unos pantalones marrones. Llevaba el pelo raído, poco lustroso, no como lo solía tener. Las patillas de sus gafas estaban rotas y estas solo se sostenían, de manera bastante precaria, sobre el puente de la nariz. Ahí estaba. Su padre. Después de diez largos años, Fujitaka Kinomoto volvía a ver a su querida Sakura.

-Papá…-exhaló Sakura, aturdida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las piernas le fallaron a Fujitaka. Anduvo dos pasos y se apoyó en los pies de la cama sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Mi querida Sakura…

Rompió a llorar. La tensión de todos aquellos años cayó sobre los hombros de la joven y la hicieron derrumbarse. Por fin, todo había acabado. Fujitaka se apresuró a acercarse a su hija y la abrazó con cuidado, besando cada milímetro de piel de su rostro, limpiando con cariño sus lágrimas y llorando con ella.

Touya, que era testigo junto a Shaoran de la escena, sonrió de medio lado, feliz. Mientras su hermana se reencontraba con su padre, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto se acercó a Shaoran. Él captó rápidamente el movimiento del hermano de Sakura y se puso alerta.

-Relájate, mocoso, hoy no me apetece tumbarte en una de esas camillas.

Shaoran rió por lo bajo.

-Tampoco yo.

-Creo-continuó Touya, frunciendo el ceño, fastidiado- que debo darte las gracias, después de todo.

Shaoran le miró de reojo durante un segundo y luego volvió la vista al frente, a Sakura, que charlaba animadamente con su padre.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada-repuso Shaoran sacando las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Y está claro que ella por ti-Touya chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedo hacer nada contra eso-Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa-. Y lo cierto es que me gusta ver que ella se preocupa por mí de la misma manera que yo me preocupo por ella.

Touya giró su rostro hacia él.

-¿No le has echado la bronca por ponerse delante de la bala?

-Sí-asintió Shaoran-, pero luego ella me explicó por qué lo había hecho. Puedes odiarme, pero la comprendí. Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo por ella. De haber podido-apretó los dientes-, habría recibido esos golpes por ella, habría perdido mi ser por ella.

Touya alzó una ceja, confuso. ¿Qué se había perdido? Shaoran se dio cuenta de que el hermano de Sakura no sabía más de una cosa, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Si ella no se lo había contado, no sería él quien lo hiciera.

-Estoy seguro de que cambió mucho cuando entró a trabajar allí-Shaoran escurrió el bulto como pudo-. Y, aun así, siempre sonríe a todo el mundo. Como ahora-la señaló con una mano en un ademán suave-. Fíjate. Siente que se va a partir en mil pedazos y, a pesar de todo, no puede dejar de sonreírle a su padre. Es feliz por verle vivo, pero por dentro no se siente tan viva. Es fuerte y sé que se recuperará, pero necesitará tiempo y ayuda-miró a Touya fijamente, con la decisión y la determinación pintadas en sus ojos marrones-. Y aunque te joda, pienso ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

Touya mantuvo la mirada que le dirigía Shaoran. Aquel renacuajo le estaba retando a que dijera algo en su contra, pero no iba a hacerlo. Por desgracia para él, Shaoran tenía razón e intentar separarla de él solo le causaría más daño. No podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que su hermana había llevado por dentro durante tantísimo tiempo y no estaba seguro de que esa sensación se hubiese disipado con solo ver a su padre. Le llevaría tiempo sentirse como una mujer de su edad, vivir todo lo que se había perdido. Incluso él se sentía extraño con su padre en casa. Se había ocupado durante tanto tiempo de su hermana, de su tesoro, que ahora le resultaba difícil delegar parte de esa tarea en su padre. A todos les costaría mucho llevar una rutina que nunca habían podido llevar.

Suspiró y, finalmente, desvió la mirada. Shaoran interpretó aquel gesto como aceptación de sus intenciones y se relajó un tanto. En ese instante, Sakura miró por encima del hombro de su padre y le sonrió. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero seguía estando igual de preciosa que siempre.

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que a Sakura le dieron permiso para salir del hospital. No obstante, debía ir a revisión cada dos semanas, por si la herida de bala no cicatrizaba del todo bien, aunque no pareciera que fuese a ser así. El hospital, por exigencia −que no petición− de Shaoran, le facilitó a Sakura una ambulancia para trasladarla con más comodidad a su casa. Durante una semana, Fujitaka alojó al novio de su hija en su casa, permitiéndole incluso dormir a su lado cuando Sakura se despertaba en medio de una pesadilla. Por su parte, Touya tuvo que aguantar la situación si decir ni mu, pues todo lo que le hacía bien a Sakura siempre era bienvenido.

Durante esa primera semana, Tomoyo visitó a su mejor amiga todos los días durante, al menos, cuatro horas, momento que Shaoran aprovechaba para ir a su apartamento, realizar las compras necesarias, lavar la ropa y trabajar un poco desde casa. El jefe de su empresa le había concedido dos meses de permiso, dado que le había dado una muy buena fama gracias al caso de Sakura. Se había ganado unas vacaciones extras. Shaoran no se quejó y aquello cuidar de Sakura las veinticuatro horas del día como era debido.

Un mes después de haber conseguido el alta en el hospital, Sakura pudo dejar de ir a revisiones y rehabilitación al hospital. Shaoran volvió a su trabajo en el turno de mañana, pero llamaba cada dos horas a Sakura asegurándose de que estaba bien. Touya encontró trabajo en un gran almacén como supervisor y el maestro Kinomoto se entregó por completo de nuevo a sus clases, mimando a su hija cuando estaba en casa. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella.

Mientras tanto, Sakura no dejaba de pensar qué hacer ahora con su vida. Su relación con Shaoran iba viento en popa: la cuidaba, la mimaba, le prestaba toda su atención y le hacía sentirse deseada. Le había costado vida y milagros que Shaoran quisiera volver a hacerlo con ella, pues tenía miedo a dañarla y empeorar su estado. Gracias a los sabios consejos de Tomoyo, Sakura le levantó el ánimo y le obligó a darle el mejor orgasmo de todos los que había tenido. Era, sencillamente, feliz. Por fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, pero había un hueco en su corazón que necesitaba llenar: su futuro.

Tras un par de charlas con su padre, Touya, Tomoyo y, cómo no, Shaoran, Sakura optó por ingresar en octubre en la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de Historia. Decidió que, si podía, se especializaría en Culturas y Sociedades y ayudaría así a su padre con sus investigaciones.

Por otro lado, el juicio a Reed se celebró y se le condenó a cadena perpetua. Sakura suspiró, aliviada, cuando supo la sentencia y solo entonces se pudo permitir sentirse completamente libre. Cuando llegó a casa después del juicio final, Sakura se tiró en su cama y miró el calendario de su escritorio. Aquel mismo día, hacía tan solo tres meses, había conocido a Shaoran. Desde aquel momento, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, incluso durante el mes escaso que estuvieron sin saber el uno del otro. Rió para sí misma al recordar sus primeros encuentros. Era irónico pensar que el lugar donde había pasado los peores años de su vida le hubiera regalado a la persona más especial para ella.

Giró en la cama y se quedó bocarriba, mirando el techo. No se explicaba cómo Shaoran había conseguido colarse tan repentinamente y con tanta intensidad en su corazón. No comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. ¿En qué momento él se había vuelto tan indispensable para ella? Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido le veía. Le había confesado a Tomoyo el temor de que se hubiera enamorado de Shaoran porque hubiera visto en él la única posibilidad de hallar a su padre, pero su amiga lo había descartado por completo diciéndole que su corazón nunca había funcionado así y que lo haría aún menos cuando se trataba de Shaoran. Se mordió el labio inferior y buscó su nuevo teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta nueva, ambos regalos de Shaoran. Buscó su número en la agenda y lo miró, indecisa.

Justo en ese instante, el teléfono vibró y sonó entre sus manos, haciéndole dar un gran salto en la cama. El móvil cayó al suelo, pero siguió sonando como si nada. Sakura se apresuró a cogerlo y se le paró el corazón cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla de cinco pulgadas. Deslizó el dedo sobre ella y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

-Hola, Shaoran-saludó Sakura, tartamudeando.

-Hola. ¿Estás bien? Te noto alterada-¿cómo diablos lo sabía?

-No, no, todo va bien. Estoy muy bien-rió Sakura, nerviosa.

-¿Seguro?-sospechó Shaoran- No lo parece.

-Sí, sí. Claro que sí-insistió Sakura-. De hecho, iba a llamarte ahora mismo.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, hoy se ha dictado la sentencia final de Reed y quería contarte lo que había pasado.

-Siento no haber podido estar allí contigo-se disculpó Shaoran con un suspiro cansado.

-No te preocupes, Shaoran. No pasa nada. Has estado conmigo desde el principio, entiendo que no hayas podido venir-Sakura se tumbó de nuevo en su cama y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones de pelo, que empezaba a estar más largo de lo normal-. Ya has perdido demasiados días de trabajo por mí.

-Olvídate de eso. ¿Qué han dicho en el juzgado?

Sakura cogió una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó conforme fue hablando.

-Clow Reed ha sido condenado a cadena perpetua, sin posibilidad para que le disminuyan la condena, aunque sea un ángel en la cárcel.

-Eso es poco para lo que deberían haberle hecho-protestó Shaoran.

Sakura escuchó un fuerte golpe al otro lado del teléfono y contuvo un largo suspiro. Shaoran debía de haberle dado un puñetazo a algo.

-Relájate, ¿quieres?-le animó Sakura, conciliadora- Soy libre, Shaoran.

-¿Y qué hay de sus socios?

-Su condena es de varios años. Cuando salgan de la cárcel, será demasiado tarde para resarcir el daño que han hecho.

-Tampoco me convence la decisión. Pero supongo que no me queda otra opción que aguantarme y aceptarla.

-Así es-coincidió Sakura-. En fin, ¿por qué me llamabas tú?

En aquella ocasión, a Sakura le llegó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¿Shaoran?-preguntó, preocupada- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Nada!-respondió con un grito- Perdona, no es nada. Nada. ¿De acuerdo? Na-da.

-Es que…

-He dicho que nada, Sakura.

-Vale, vale. Para el carro, aguafiestas. ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Shaoran carraspeó.

-Sí, eh… Quería invitarte esta noche a cenar.

-¿Y que te gastes más dinero en mí?-Sakura abrió mucho los ojos- De eso ni hablar. Ya has hecho suficiente.

-Créeme, Sakura, a mí no me importa…

-¡Pero a mí, sí!-le interrumpió Sakura, enderezándose en la cama y acercándose a la ventana-. Te lo digo en serio.

-Y yo también-contrarrestó Shaoran-. Además, hoy quiero hablar contigo de algo en privado-aquello captó poderosamente la atención de Sakura-. De verdad, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar conmigo esta noche.

La rubia suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque lo cierto era que le carcomía la curiosidad.

-Está bien-aceptó Sakura-. ¿Qué debo ponerme?

-Tomoyo te ayudará con eso-contestó Shaoran, claramente divertido-. Ahora debo colgar. Hasta luego.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

-Pero, pero… ¡Shaoran!

-Te quiero.

Y colgó. Sakura miró el teléfono, alucinando a cuadritos. ¿Tomoyo lo sabía y no se lo había dicho? De inmediato, buscó a Tomoyo en la agenda y le dio al botón de llamada. Al segundo toque, la voz de su querida amiga sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Hola, Sakura!

-Ven a mi casa. YA.

-Oh, ya te has enterado-rió Tomoyo, encantada.

-Eres una traidora-la acusó Sakura, medio enfadada medio encantada.

-No, mi querida Sakura, solo soy una humilde celestina.


	33. Chapter 33

Tomoyo estuvo dos horas peinando y acicalando a Sakura, preparándola para aquella noche. No podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en la proposición que le iba a hacer Shaoran. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de que Sakura la fuese a aceptar con los ojos cerrados. Aquella mañana, Shaoran la había telefoneado desde el trabajo pidiéndole su opinión al respecto, cosa que le impresionó. Le dijo que Eriol estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero que quien mejor conocía a Sakura era ella, Tomoyo. De inmediato, había animado al joven castaño a que la llamase y le pidiese ir a cenar con él a algún sitio especial y, desde el mismo momento en que él colgó el teléfono, Tomoyo había contado los minutos hasta que su amiga le llamara.

Suspiró en cuanto acabó con el suave maquillaje de su amiga y se hizo a un lado para que se viera en el espejo. Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y abrió la boca al verse reflejada en el pequeño espejo de su habitación. Tomoyo le había adornado el pelo con una cinta negra muy fina que le recorría el cabello por completo con dos vueltas. En cuanto al maquillaje, Tomoyo le había dedicado especial atención a los ojos de Sakura, ahumados con toques marrones y verdes que resaltaban sus irises. Sus labios apenas estaban coloreados con un sencillo brillo de color rosa pastel. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al mirar hacia abajo y ver el vestido que Tomoyo había elegido para ella. Era negro, cogido al cuello, con cintas que se cruzaban por su espalda y ajustaban el vestido a su figura. Para rematarlo, el escote de la espalda llegaba hasta el inicio de su cadera y una enorme abertura en el lado izquierdo enseñaba toda su pierna hasta la parte superior del muslo.

-Por Dios, Tomoyo…-Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, queriendo taparse- Te has pasado con esto, ¿no te parece?

La morena dio varios saltitos de emoción y tomó a Sakura de las manos.

-En absoluto-negó Tomoyo, sonriente-. Es, sencillamente, espectacular. Me encantaría grabar la cara de Shaoran cuando te vea.

Sakura la miro con aprehensión.

-Por favor, Tomoyo. No hagas esto más vergonzoso…

-¿Vergonzoso?-se burló Tomoyo- Por favor, ¡pero si él ya te ha visto desnuda!

-¡Calla, por Dios!-ordenó Sakura, enrojeciendo más y más por momentos.

Tomoyo rió a carcajada limpia y abrazó a su querida amiga. Sakura se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero le correspondió. Al fin y al cabo, habían llegado a aquel punto de felicidad después de un largo camino lleno de sufrimiento. La emoción se apoderó de las dos y Sakura estuvo a punto de llorar. Tomoyo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza con severidad, consiguiendo que su amiga riera un poco. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado. Para ellas, no hacía falta nada más para comunicarse.

Tomoyo suspiró y cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, Sakura. Y que lo único que deseo para ti es tu felicidad, te lo mereces. Así que-cerró los ojos unos momentos y volvió a abrirlos, empañados-, escoge siempre lo que te haga feliz. Nadie va a juzgarte por lo que decidas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tomoyo…-Sakura agarró las manos de su amiga y las juntó en su pecho- Tú siempre has estado a mi lado. Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Sé feliz, Sakura. Es todo lo que quiero.

-Tú también-sonrió la rubia-. Sé que Eriol te cuida mucho.

La morena asintió, sonriendo. El momento de complicidad entre las dos amigas se rompió cuando escucharon sonar un claxon bastante conocido. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Tomoyo asintió con firmeza y tiró de ella.

-Vamos.

Ambas bajaron la escalera y, cuando llegaron a la puerta, escucharon unos golpes suaves en ella. Tomoyo se adelantó a Sakura sin siquiera preguntar y abrió un resquicio. Shaoran esperaba al otro lado de la puerta retorciéndose las manos.

-Hola, Daidouji-saludó Shaoran con la voz tomada-. ¿Sakura está lista?

-Creo que ya es hora de que me llames Tomoyo, ¿no crees?-sonrió Tomoyo, divertida con la situación.

-Sí… Ya…-dudó Shaoran, revolviéndose en el sitio- ¿Y bien?

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo y se retiró. Puso a Sakura frente por frente a la puerta y la abrió desde dentro, ocultándose con ella. Sakura contuvo un suspiro al ver a Shaoran. Iba vestido con un precioso traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Llevaba un pañuelo de lino blanco en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta y, aunque estaba claro que había hecho todo lo posible por domar su mata de pelo castaño, algunos mechones rebeldes se salían de su sitio, confiriéndole un aspecto joven, salvaje y tremendamente atractivo. Parecía increíble que solo fuera unos meses más pequeño que ella.

Por su parte, Shaoran se quedó en estado de shock, preguntándose por dentro cómo iba a aguantar toda la noche sin querer arrancarle el vestido. Se aclaró la garganta mientras paseaba sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, que había juntado las manos por debajo de su ombligo y había agachado la cabeza, azorada. Parecía mentira que, después de lo que habían pasado, aún se sintieran cohibidos en presencia del otro en situaciones como aquella.

-Hola, Shaoran-musitó Sakura sin levantar un ápice la mirada.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y avanzó un paso para situarse justo en la entrada de la casa. Alzó una mano y le cogió la barbilla con dos dedos para encararle. Sakura no tuvo otro remedio que mirarle a los ojos. Odió hacerlo, pues sintió que se perdía sin remedio en aquel mar de chocolate fundido.

-Estás preciosa-musitó Shaoran a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sakura.

Ella cogió aire con esfuerzo y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Tomoyo ha…

-No-la interrumpió Shaoran-. Tú eres preciosa.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, impactada. Aún le sorprendía la fuerza que ejercían sus palabras en ella. Se convertía en una muñeca de trapo que se dejaba llevar por el viento y la marea. No podía pensar con claridad cuando Shaoran la miraba con aquella fijeza. No podía, le resultaba imposible.

-Gracias-respondió con un hilo de voz, abrumada.

Shaoran le soltó la barbilla con esfuerzo y se alejó un poco de ella, sintiendo que si seguía tan cerca de su cuerpo no sería capaz de responder por sus actos.

-¿Estás lista?

Sakura asintió y miró un instante a su espalda. Observó que Tomoyo salía de detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la instaba a irse.

-No te preocupes-la animó Tomoyo-. Eriol viene a recogerme en unos minutos. Estaré bien.

Sakura se sorprendió una vez más de la fortaleza de Tomoyo. Su amiga se había recuperado sin aparente esfuerzo del secuestro de Reed y de las cosas que le había obligo a hacer. No obstante, ella sospechaba que su amiga estaría lidiando con sus propios demonios con la ayuda de Eriol durante mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera dejarlos entrever.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Sakura en un murmullo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Shaoran y tomó el brazo que, galante, él le ofrecía. Salió de su brazo de su casa y dejó que la ayudara a entrar en el coche. Cuando Shaoran se colocó en el asiento del conductor, intercambió una breve e intensa mirada con él. Él dibujó una media sonrisa arrebatadora y arrancó el coche sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada, azorada, con un incesante calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y estableciéndose en su vientre. Shaoran contuvo una risa traviesa y se internó en las calles de Tomoeda para salir a Tokio.

Minutos después, Shaoran aparcaba frente a un lujoso restaurante y le daba las llaves al aparcacoches. Le abrió la puerta a Sakura y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella la aceptó, sonrojada y ambos se internaron en el precioso lugar al que habían llegado. Aquella zona estaba repleta de restaurantes y tiendas de lujo, de altos bloques de pisos con arquitectura exquisita y de aspecto caro. Sakura se sintió pequeña cuando un mesero les acompañó a su mesa, separada del resto y rodeada por un fino velo que les daba intimidad y seguridad. Aquellas mesas privadas no tenían sillas por asiento, sino un sofá realmente cómodo de color crema en forma de u clavado a la pared, con cojines en colores marrones, verdes y plateados. Sobre la mesa descansaban dos cubiertos completos, compuestos por dos platos, uno más hondo y pequeño que el segundo, y un juego de cubiertos preparado al detalle, con todos sus tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas. Frente a los platos, cubriendo un precio centro de mesa con una vela aromática, había tres copas de distintos tamaños y grosores.

Sakura se dejó caer con suavidad en el sofá y lo observó todo con los ojos muy abiertos. No se atrevió siquiera a hablar cuando un camarero de porte elegante les preguntó qué querían tomar para beber. Shaoran, al ver que todo aquello había impresionado fuertemente a Sakura, pidió una botella de agua y otra de vino blanco junto a una cubitera con hielo. Cuando el camarero se fue con una inclinación de la cabeza, Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y estudió su expresión.

-¿Estás bien?-quiso saber el castaño, temiendo por un instante que hubiese entrado en pánico y se hubiese quedado paralizada.

-Sí…-respondió Sakura tras unos segundos en silencio- Lo que pasa que esto es… abrumador.

Shaoran se removió un poco en su sitio y se aproximó un poco a ella. Le pasó el brazo izquierdo por la cintura con una suave caricia y ella lo aceptó de buen grado. Siempre se sentía más segura con él a su lado.

-Sé que no te van mucho estas cosas tan… opulentas-Sakura rió por la elección de la palabra-, pero la ocasión lo merece. Así que…

Sakura giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en Shaoran, que echó hacia atrás la cabeza, impresionado por la fuerza que destilaban. La había notado tan tímida durante el rato que habían pasado que no se esperaba aquella reacción.

-¿Y qué ocasión es esa, Shaoran?-preguntó con suavidad, llena de curiosidad y miedo.

Shaoran tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, fijándola en algún punto sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa.

-Te lo diré cuando hayamos cenado algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabiendo que no le contaría nada antes de tiempo, Sakura asintió. En ese momento, el camarero llegó con sus bebidas y dos menús. Ambos eligieron sus respectivos platos y cuando el camarero volvió con ellos, degustaron su comida en medio de un ambiente relajado y distendido. Shaoran pensó que sería mejor así para que la comida no le sentara mal por culpa de la tensión. Si algo sabía de Sakura era que ella no soportaba la espera.

Cuarenta minutos después, Shaoran pagó la cuenta y llevó a Sakura una sala diferente del restaurante, un bar de copas especialmente caro, con bebidas alcohólicas provenientes de los cinco continentes. Shaoran pidió que les llevaran a una sala VIP aparatada de todo el jaleo que se podía montar allí. Les condujeron a una estancia de paredes de cristal oscuro, por el que se podía ver lo que ocurría fuera pero nadie de la sala principal podía ver lo que ocurría dentro. Era íntimo, personal y claramente sensual. Podían observar sin ser observados. Sakura pidió un licor de hierbas y Shaoran se decantó por el ron miel, algo muy diferente de lo que solía tomar. Cuando les llevaron las bebidas, Sakura se acomodó en el gran sofá de cuero negro y se enfrentó a la intensa mirada de Shaoran.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora por qué me has traído aquí?-inquirió, un tanto divertida por tanto teatro, pero más impaciente que nunca.

Shaoran bebió un sorbo de su bebida. A Sakura casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios para recoger los restos del ron de su boca.

-Está bien-suspiró, sabiendo que no podía evadir por más tiempo el objetivo de la cena y las copas-. No quiero que pienses nada extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Y aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes, pero la verdad es que me encantaría que dijeras que sí.

-Shaoran, ve al grano, por favor. No aguanto más la curiosidad.

-El caso es-prosiguió, tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones- que, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de haber estado contigo tantas horas seguidas, sin separarme de ti apenas para salir o hacer alguna cosa importante, me he dado cuenta de que… En fin…

-Shaoran, por favor… ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…

-¡Shaoran!

-Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo-dijo de sopetón y a toda velocidad.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Shaoran. Él no apartaba los ojos de ella, temiendo cualquier reacción, incluso las buenas, porque dudaba que hubiese alguna en ese momento.

-Te echo tanto de menos que me cuesta dormir-continuó, más lento y en voz más baja-. Cuando llego a mi apartamento, lo único que espero es verte allí, sentada en el sofá, leyendo. O en la cocina, preparando la cena. O viendo la tele, o arreglándote las uñas, o…

-Yo no me arreglo las uñas-repuso Sakura en un susurro, sintiéndose estúpida por ser lo único que era capaz de decir.

-No puedo…-Shaoran cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, conteniéndose- No sé cómo, pero mi almohada huele a ti. ¡Es cierto! No puedo dormir porque toda mi cama huele a ti, a pesar de que he cambiado las sábanas mil veces porque no soporto olerte y no tenerte a mi lado.

-Shaoran…

-Y sé que es demasiado precipitado pedirte que te cases conmigo. Hasta yo mismo lo pienso. Y ya te he dicho que no espero que digas que sí porque…-se pasó una mano por el pelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás; se aflojó con la otra mano la corbata y se abrió el botón superior de la camisa, necesitaba aire- Nunca, jamás en mi vida…Yo…

Agachó la cabeza. Sakura no decía nada y no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar eso. Levantó la mirada por debajo de los mechones desordenados de su flequillo y vio que, increíblemente, ella sonreía. ¡Estaba sonriendo! Sakura le devolvió la mirada, conmovida y se acercó a él para agarrar sus manos y llevárselas a sus manos. Shaoran no se movió en ningún momento, no quería estropear lo que ella quisiera decirle. Lo cierto era que esperaba un "no" rotundo, porque sabía que era feliz viendo a su padre todos los días en la cocina, preparando el desayuno por la mañana. Y él no quería quitarle eso, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta aquella vez. Tenía que intentarlo, por lo menos.

-Te amo-susurró Sakura con dulzura-. No quiero pasar mi vida con nadie que no seas tú, Shaoran.

Él asintió, comprendiendo y aceptando sus sentimientos, porque él sentía lo mismo.

-Sé que me vas a decir que no-suspiró Shaoran, volviendo a bajar la mirada-, pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿entiendes?

Sakura rió por lo bajo y le agarró la cara con una mano. Shaoran la miró, sorprendido.

-Yo no he dicho que no-murmuró, radiante de felicidad.

-¿Qué…?

-Tomoyo me dijo que debía elegir lo que me hacía más feliz porque nadie me lo reprocharía. Sí, adoro ver a mi padre todos los días en casa, pero he aprendido a vivir sin su presencia constante. Sin la suya-repitió Sakura, acercándose un poco más a su rostro-, pero no sin la tuya. Así que...

Shaoran abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par. ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí?

-Entonces…

Sakura rió con fuerza y se abalanzó contra él.

-Te estoy diciendo que sí, tonto.

A Shaoran le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto lo hizo, le devolvió el abrazo a Sakura y enterró su rostro en su cuello, besándolo. Ella se estremeció por el contacto de su boca y se dejó hacer. Shaoran vio su predisposición y buscó su boca con ahínco. La besó de tal manera que nada ni nadie habría podido separarle de sus labios. Danzó con su lengua en su interior, la exploró de nuevo hasta la saciedad, sin cansarse de su sabor. Recorrió con sus manos su espalda, maravillándose con su tacto y la sensación de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sakura gimió cuando Shaoran bajó por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, besando, chupando y mordiendo. Llegó hasta el pequeño escote y metió una de sus manos por debajo de la tela del vestido, justo por la abertura lateral de su pierna izquierda.

La tumbó sobre el sofá y dejó que ella le quitara la chaqueta negra, tirándola al suelo. Shaoran le abrió las piernas y se ubicó entre ellas para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Localizó con la mano izquierda los botones del vestido y los desabrochó con cuidado, con una suave caricia. Sakura se estremeció entera, sintiendo que su sexo estaba dispuesto a entregarse de nuevo a Shaoran. Le agarró de la espalda y tiró de la camisa blanca hacia afuera de los pantalones, para poder meter por debajo de la fina tela sus manos y agarrar su piel con las uñas. Shaoran se arqueó al darse cuenta de la exigencia de Sakura y no tardó en echar a un lado la tela del vestido, descubriendo su bendita piel blanca cubierta con lencería negra de encaje. La recorrió con los ojos, hambriento, ávido de ella. Se pasó la lengua por la boca y clavó su mirada en sus pozos verdes.

-No grites-jadeó Shaoran-. No nos ven, pero pueden oírnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… ¿La puerta?

-Cerrada-le indicó la mesa con un gesto de la cabeza y le hizo ver un botón oculto en la parte baja del mueble; lo presionó y, de inmediato, ambos escucharon el cierre hermético de la puerta-. Ahora eres mía-Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, muerta de deseo. Tiró de su corbata hacia abajo y le obligó a juntar su boca con la de ella.

-Hazlo, Shaoran-gimió entre beso y beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿El qué?

Por toda respuesta, Sakura bajó sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a abrirla. Shaoran la miró, con los ojos ardiendo en llamas por el deseo y la lujuria, y la ayudó con el resto, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones en medio de un pestañeo. Sakura exhaló un gemido cuando le vio quitarse también el bóxer y rebuscar un condón en los pantalones. Alzó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Qué? Uno nunca debe perder la esperanza-se excusó Shaoran, poniéndoselo.

-Ya veo, ya-rió Sakura.

Shaoran se cernió sobre ella, pero frunció el ceño.

-Tú sigues vestida-comentó la evidencia.

Ella abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Soy toda tuya.

No quiso discutir. Shaoran paseó sus manos por sus bragas negras de encaje y tiró de ellas hacia abajo con cuidado para no romperlas; pensó que sería bueno que Sakura volviera a usarlas en alguna ocasión. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, Shaoran introdujo dos dedos entre los pliegues del sexo de Sakura, maravillándose con su creciente humedad.

-Joder-exhaló, totalmente erecto-. Ya estás lista.

Sakura gimió al notar cómo introducía sus dedos en su vagina, presionando los puntos estratégicos para hacerla gritar. Sin embargo, se dijo que no podía emitir ningún ruido de ese tipo, debía aguantarse y el morbo a que pudieran escucharlos le subió aún más la temperatura y le hizo tirar de Shaoran para que se introdujera en ella de una sola estocada. Él no pudo evitar el impulso que ella le había dado a sus caderas y la metió por completo de una sola vez, aguantando un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la estrechez de Sakura. Acunó su cabeza con sus manos y la besó con dulzura.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en el placer que Shaoran le otorgaba.

-Muévete, por favor-le rogó Sakura, aturdida-. Quiero sentirte. Muévete.

-Deseo concedido, princesa-sonrió Shaoran, maravillado con ella.

Empezó a balancearse sobre ella, perdiéndose en su interior y en las sensaciones que le provocaba. En esos momentos no era capaz de ser dulce con ella ni esperar demasiado, estaba ansioso por tenerla como la tenía y su autocontrol desapareció cuando sintió que ella le mordía la clavícula, aguantando un grito. Apretó el ritmo y subió la velocidad. A los pocos segundos, ambos estallaron en una nube de placer indescriptible, tragándose los gemidos y los gritos del otro en un brutal beso lleno de lujuria y entrega. Shaoran se corrió dentro del preservativo sin saber si podría hacerlo de nuevo o no gracias a las sacudidas que Sakura estaba sufriendo en su interior.

Tras unos minutos en los que recuperaron el sentido y el aire, se miraron con cariño a los ojos. Shaoran le acarició con una mano la mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Te amo-susurró, sintiendo que nadie podía ser más feliz que él en esos instantes.

-Te amo-sonrió Sakura.

Shaoran volvió a besarla y se quitó de encima de su cuerpo para poder vestirse. Con pesadez, Sakura se movió también y se arregló cuanto pudo. Al terminar de colocarse bien la ropa, Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo y la observó. Había dicho que sí. ¡Había dicho que sí! ¡Se iría a vivir con él! No era capaz de esperar a un nuevo asalto.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Shaoran y le sonrió, feliz. No se arrepentía en absoluto de su decisión.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-propuso Shaoran.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas, pero asintió. También ella estaba deseando tenerle completamente desnudo.

-Bien-Shaoran le ofreció la mano, presionó el botón bajo la mesa y salieron de la sala son el preservativo envuelto en un servilleta dentro del bolso de mano de Sakura.

Él pagó las copas que no se habían tomado y la condujo hasta el coche. Una vez estuvieron dentro, se miraron y se sonrieron. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche para los dos. Empezaban una nueva etapa y eso había que celebrarlo.


End file.
